Halo 3: A cartoon parody
by Ranger24
Summary: Cloud has returned to earth. The Organization is diging for something, and they are getting closer to it with every passing second! Witness the final chapter in the epic trilogy! Read and review! Completed.
1. Cast

Ranger24: The time has come. I can put this story off now longer. Prepare for the finnal chapter in the halo trilogy! It must be written!

* * *

**Ranger24 studio's present**

**Halo 3!**

Cast

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud Strife as Master Chief

Areith Gainsbrough as Cortana

Barret Wallace as Sergeant Johnson

Roxas as the Arbiter

Axel as Half Jaw (The elite commander)

Brian Griffen as Admiral Hood (AKA the guy in charge of the cairo station)

Juniper Lee as Commander Miranda Keyes

Rufus Shinra as the prophet of Truth

Davy Jones and the Kraken as Grave mind

Dojo as 343 guilty spark (AKA Tinkerbell, Lightbulb, **the annoying pain in the ass**

Sound ninjas as the jackals

Dusks as the grunts

Heartless as the Hunters

Bee drill as Drones

Humanoid nobodies as elites

Urk-hia as Brutes

Jelly fish as the flood

ChibiSkitty Dona, David, Daxo, and Stephen as extra spartans

And characters from Yu-gi-oh, Pokemon, Rocket power, Code Lyoko, Camp Lazlo, and Naruto as the UNSC marines!

* * *

Ranger24: Please note that this stroy contains major spoilers for halo 3. And I have not yet finished the game but I am close to! Anyways... Read and review. 


	2. Chapter 1:  Arrival

Ranger24: Okay just a quick note. Halo 3 dosen't start right were halo 3 leaves off. Rather it starts up a few months later so the year is 2553 the month of march to be exact. Also the spartans were scattered due to reasons to long to explian.

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The night was deep and silent. The stars stood cold and pail in there silent their viggle over the earth. Not even the voice of the jungle spoke. All was quite all was at peace. The a young womans voice broke through the silence,

Areith: They let me pick. Did I ever tell you that? Choose which ever spartan I wanted.

Suddenly a small burning light appeared in the sky. It was like a burning comet that had strayed to close to the planet.

Areith: You know me. I did my research. Watched as you became the soldier we needed you to be. Like the others you were strong, and brave, and swift. But you had something they didn't Something no one saw but me.

The metoriod drew closer and closer to the planet.

Areith: Can you guess? Luck.

Suddenly the metoerite split by half changed course! One half flew straight past the trees and crashed into the valley! Then the darkness fell.

Areith: Was I wrong?

H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

The morning dawned grim and wet. The jungle was steamy and rain was falling in many places. In the clearing was an armored gauntelt that stuck up awkardly in the air. About it were fourth marines a fifth was standing. All of the marines had over regulation length hair. One wore goggles, another glasses, one had a very stupid hat, another who was the only girl had hair. They were Otto, Sam, Twister, and Reggie. Each one was holding an MA5C assault rifle an older modle of the MA5B Assualt rifle but still usefull.

Otto: This ain't good.

Twister: Damn man how far did he fall?

Sam: Two kilometers easy.

Suddnely the fifth marine turned a round he had dark skin a cigar in his mouth. His right arm was made of metal. His name was of course Sergeant Major Barret Wallace.

Barret: Stay sharp.

The marines noodded and formed about the figure. Now visible was an armored figure in black and green armor. He had dug his own ten foot long four foot deep channel in the earth. Sam crouthed down and pulled out a mini laptop.

Suddenly two more marines entered the clearing. One had a flame shaped scar the other had way over long hair. They were Zuko and Neji.

Barret: Report?

Zuko: Sir no sign of the urks for about 200 yards.

Barret: What about you know who? Has he checked in?

Neji: No sign of him either. Even though it's very hard to see someone who can go invisible.

Barret sighed and turned to Sam.

Barret: How's he doing Corpsman?

Sam: Not sure. His arms still locked down.

He keyed a quick command into his computer and the armored hands slumped down to the figures sideds.

Sam: The gell layer could have taken some of the impact but... I don't know sergeant major.

Barret put his hand on the armored chest. He felt for a breath but no movement disturbed the figure. He sighed and reached behind the helmeted head. There at the point where the top half of the helmet met the rest of it was a small port. Inside it was a small chip. With delicte care he removed the chip and stood up.

Barret: Radio for VTOL. Heavy lifting gear. We're not leaving him here.

Then an armored hand grabbed onto his wrist and a raspy voice spoke.

Cloud: Yeah. Your not.

Barret sighed and pulled his freind to his feet.

Barret: Crazy fool. Why do you always jump? One of these days your going to land on something as stuborn as you are! And I don't do bits and peices.

Cloud took the chip from Barret and held it on his palm.

Barret: Where is she man? Where's Areith?

Suddenly a ghostly pale blue image flashed across his visor.

Areith: Don't make a girl a promise. If you know you can't keep it.

Cloud put it back in it's place.

Cloud: She stayed behind.

Barret noodded.

Barret: Corpsman make it quick.

Sam: Sorry sir.

Sam punched a few commands on his computer.

Sam: Your armor is still in partail lock down sir.

He held up the back side of the computer where a little light came on.

Sam: Sir please look up here.

Cloud looked up then down finishing the tests quickly.

Then as another marine this one a gerbil... human thing entered the area he saw a wavering heat distortion. Instinct took over instantly. In one fluid motion he brushed Barret a side yanked a pistol of the marines holster and jammed it under the now visible nobodies jaw!

Barret: Cloud wait! The arbiter is with us!

Cloud stood there in silence the pistol still in a position where he could kill this nobody. The nobody wore ornate armor. His eyes were a sharp blue and his hair a spikey blonde even under the helmet. At his side were two keyblades and on his back was a carbine rifle. This was Roxas the Arbiter.

Barret: Come on now. We got enough to worry about without you two trying to kill each other.

Cloud slowly removed the barrel of the pistol from under Roxas jaw. Roxas glared at him.

Roxas: Were it so easy.

He tried to brush past Cloud but the spartan held him back. Despite Cloud's reflective visor Roxas got the message.

I

Don't

Like

you.

Roxas turned on his heel.

Roxas: We must go the urks have our scent.

Barret: Then they must love the smell of heros.

Reggie: Ahem!

Barret: And heroins.

Barret grabbed Sam's spare assault rifle and held it out butt first for Cloud who took it more vigourusly then he normaly would have. It was time to finish the fight. And they had a lot of work to do. A whole lot of work.

* * *

Ranger24: That is chapter one. Just hope Cloud and Roxas don't kill eachother. Next chapter Cloud gets a little firing parctice in. Read and review! 


	3. Chapter 2: Rumble in the jungle

Ranger24: Time for chapter two!

* * *

Chapter 2: Rumble in the jungle. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud made his way slowly through the jungle. Marines were about him but right in front of him was Roxas with his carbine rifle ready. Barret had unslung an assualt rifle. When he did so Cloud raised an eyebrow.

Cloud: Why aren't you using your gun arm?

Barret: I'm trying to save ammo for the big stuff.

Cloud: As in...

Barret: Enemy heavy troops and armor.

Cloud: Okay.

They made there way along ran drenched paths. Barret meanwhile radioed in to another near by squad.

Barret: Bravo team this is Barret. We've got the chief and we're on our way to the extraction point.

Bravo team lead: Roger that Sergeant major we are moving to the extraction point. Be alert hostiles have entered the area. I've got my eye's on a urk pack... (STATIC)

Barret: Bravo team do you copy over?

Suddenly there came a faint off howl like a hunting cry. Everyone held position for a moment silent and weapons pointing outwards.

Otto: That sounded close.

Twister: I don't like this.

They entered a narrow canyon suddenly Sam gave a hiss.

Sam: Sergeant Major! Look! A phantom!

Everyone dove for cover as the dropship screamed overhead. The ever annoying hum was takeing its toll on the mariness. Finnaly it flew off Barret spoke in a whisper.

Barret: If we stay to close together in one large group we'll get spotted. Cloud make your way back to the Lz the Arbiter will guide you.

Cloud: Peachy your sticking me with this guy.

Roxas: Up yours.

Sampson, Neji, and Zuko ran off with Barret while Cloud was stuck with Roxas, Otto, Reggie, Sam, and Twister. They came upon a small river bed near a small water fall.

Cloud: This it?

Roxas: No but...

He sniffed then whipped his keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper! Cloud brought up his assualt rifle!

Roxas: Urks! Their close!

Cloud: How close?

Roxas: Right behing that log.

He pointed to a large pile of logs and rocks that blocked the river into a trickling stream.

Roxas: We can take them by suprise. I will flank them you all go up the middle.

Cloud didn't exactly like they idea of having his back watched by a nobody but they didn't have any other plans. Slowly the marines made their way around the logs. Instantly an urk wearing power armor leapt out followed by six dusks! Cloud opened up instantly! The hail of bullets tore apart the dusks but the urks armor held strong!

Twister: Frag out!

A grenade landed at the urks feet and detonated! The urk stumbled back as his power armor fell in ruin. Cloud opened up with his assault rifle filling the urk full of bullet holes! Suddenly a high velocity grenade detonated right next to him! He looked up to see an urk with an urk shot! Suddenly a black key blade sprouted from its stomach! Roxas removed his blade and the urk fell dead.

Roxas: Come on!

They rushed forward and ran into a line of six more grunts and another urk! Cloud meleed the urk then shot it five times in the head! The marines easliy took on the dusks. Suddenly plasma fire slammed into Cloud's sheilds!

Reggie: Phantom!

There right in front of them was a phantom! Out of the side door poured a fresh squad of hostiles while a dusk put down some covering fire! Cloud brought out his pistol and shot the dusk in the head! Roxas hurrled a plasma grenade and stuck the urk! The marines once again defeated the dusks in a quick gun fight.

They moved on along the further bank of the river and confronted six dusks and two brutes! Cloud and Roxas rushed foward to confront the urk-hia while Otto, Twister, Reggie, and Sam fired at the dusks. The dusks however were better orgnaized than those they had faced before. The marines were forced to find cover and wait for breif pauses in the hail of needles and plasma bolts. Finnaly after about a minute of a feirce exchange of fire all of the dusks were dead as were the urks.

Otto: Man those urks were tuff.

Twister: And those dusks weren't no cake walk either.

Otto: Maybe the urks put something in their tanks.

They continued on through a small cave. Otto was on point. As they came to a clearing Barret checked on on them.

Barret: Cloud this is Barret I've lost bravo team but we've reached the extraction point. Find out what happened to them. If their still alive save get them to the Lz. If otherwise give thier killers hell.

Cloud: Got it.

They a gulley. It was filled with trees and the rain was less noteciable here. Otto held up his hand.

Otto: Looks like we got sound ninja's and they've got carbines.

Suddenly a green bolt nearly hit him in the helmet.

Otto: I hate it when I'm right.

Cloud: Find cover and return fire!

The marines dove behind rocks and trees and opened up but their weapons were out of range and they couldn't get more than a glancing hit on the ninja's. Suddenly Cloud noticed Roxas had vanished.

Cloud: Where did he...

Before he could finish his question a sound ninja fell dead followed a few second later by another and then another! In less than a minute all of the snipers were dead. Roxas reappeared on one of the cliffs.

Roxas: Come this way!

The team moved out again and came upon a forest clearing where they found dozens of sleeping dusks.

Otto: Sleepers. Take 'em out nice and quite.

For the next minute they slowly killed the dusks off one by one. That was until an urk showed up. First he looked at his slain soldiers then at the marines then he roared and two sound ninja's and a pair of urks ran up behind him! Cloud threw a plasma greande and stuck one on the helmet. Before it could throw the helmet off the grenade detonated killing ninja's and himself. Roxas quickly eliminated the other two urks.

The team contiued on and found an urk cheiftan staning on a log clutching a struggling marine who had short black hair. The urk seemed very angry and that was angry for an urk. The marines name was Sasuke.

Urk cheiftan 1: Where are they! Tell me where your warriors are hiding and I will spare your life.

Sasuke: Kiss... my... ass.

Urk cheiftan 1: Why you insolent little...

Before he could finish his sentence and execute his prisoner Cloud unloaded the entire clip of his pistol into the head of the urk! It fell dead and Sasuke fell from the log. He hit the ground and rolled to his feet. His face was covered in bruises and the urk had blacked one of his eyes.

Sasuke: Sir they killed them all. My entire squad.

Cloud: It's okay private we'll get some pay back for them.

Sasuke: Yes sir.

They made their way further along the path and came upon the river banks. There hovering over the river were two pelican dropships.

Barret: Hurry up Cloud we're all ready to go.

Piolt 1: What the?

Suddenly two banshees came flying up the river and opened up with their fuel rod guns striking the pelicans in the engine pods.

Piolt 1: Banshee's!! Banshee's!

One of the pelicans crashed into the ground while the other wobbled out of control!

Barret: Can you hold her?

Piolt 2: Negative! We're going down!

The pelican swerved out of the sight up river. Suddenly Cloud realized that a fire fight had erupted all around him! The marines were engaging a strong force of organization soldiers! Cloud sprung in to action grabbing a fallen battle rifle to trade out for his now empty pistol he started opening up on the organization soldiers. Finnaly they cleared the area.

Barret: Cloud get over to the crash site right now!

After clearing another gulley of snipers they came upon the signs of battle. Suddenly Cloud saw a small group of people retreating across a fallen log firing their assault rifles into the lines of urks and dusks that were attacking them.

Barret: Come on uglies! You want breakfast you have to catch it first!

Cloud rushed forward wiping out any organization soldiers that got in his way then came to a halt face to face with a phantom! He raised his battle rifle and loosesd a head shot at the door gunner but the main turret opened up on him! Suddenly Roxas leapt forward and threw a small thing into the ground. Instantly a strange hexagonal circle formed around them. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

Roxas: Deyployable bubble sheilds. We can find more I expect during our travels.

Finnaly the phantom gave up and retreated. They cross the bridge and entered another small canyon. As they leapt down a short cliff Cloud clutched at his head nearly dropping his rifle. He collapesed to his knees. Across his visor came a flickering image.

Areith: Would you be willing to sacrifice me? Could you watch me die?

Then it stopped. He realized all of the marines were staring at him.

Sam: Sir are you all right? Your vitals just pinged KIA.

Cloud: I'm fine.

He struggled to his feet. And hefted his assualt rifle. He walked down the passage next to Roxas. Suddenly the tunnel came to an end. Below them was an old hydroelectirc dam and it was crawling with hostiles. Roxas pointed to one of the buildings on the other side of the flood gates.

Roxas: Look see how they bait their trap.

Cloud looked over to where he was pointing and saw Barret trying to resist an urk cheiftan who merely kicked him inside of the building.

Roxas: No let me help you spring it.

He disappeared again and Cloud steped into shadows. He hefted his battle rifle and waited. Then a urk captain fell dead! All hell broke loose. Cloud opened fire picking off as many dusks and ninja's as he could as the marines charged forward. With most of the lighter hostiles dead he leapt down an added his assualt rifle fire to the battle! In under a minute the squad had cleared out the dam after killing the cheiftan of course.

Cloud walked into the building the urks had forced bBarret into and found Barret, Zuko, and Neji just sitting there behind a sheild wall. Sampson was dead next to them.

Barret: It's about time you got here. You know you should never be a delivery boy cause your always a little late to the party.

Cloud: Do you want me to let you guys out or what?

Barret: Shutting up now.

Cloud bashed the control panel deactivating the sheilds. The three marines scrambled over to a weapons pod pulling out three needlers.

Barret: All right now lets get out of here.

Barret turned on his radio.

Barret: Crows nest this is Barret we have Cloud and are request extraction.

Dispacher 1: Roger that pelican bravo 801 inbound for exfiltration.

Otto: Sir we have a problem!

Cloud and Barret rushed out side two phantoms were hovering over the dam and opening fire on the marines who ran for cover.

Barret: Tell him to make it quick! We've got phantoms!

As he said this infantry poured out of the phantoms! Four urks, six ninjas, and ten dusks leapt into the fight! Cloudand focused their fire on the urks while the marines and Barret opened up on the dusks and ninja's.

Finnaly as the last urk fell to Cloud's battle rifle there came the roar of a pelicans engines.

Mia: Sergeant you'd better tell you boys to keep their heads down cause this is going to get loud!

Missiles screamed from a pair of pods under its wings! The phantoms never stood a chance in seconds both phantoms came crashing down. The marines cheered and Roxas roared in triumaph.

Mia: Hang on dropping in for pick up last call for crows nest.

The pelican pulled up onto the dam and everyon piled in. Cloud and Roxas were the last ones onboard. Cloud looked at Roxas's.

Cloud: Good job out there.

Roxas: Thanks.

Cloud: Even though we're allies I'm still keeping my eye's on you.

Roxas grinned.

Roxas: Then you'll have a hand full with just that.

Barret slapped them both on the back.

Barret: Cheer up you knuckle heads next stop a shower, a shave, and a warm meal.

Zuko: Hell yes to that!

The pelican rose gracefully into the air an roared of into the dawn sun.

One half hour later a Marine lookout time was watching it come in.

Kokuro: Confirmed one pelican dropship.

Garaa: Mia do you read me?

Mia: Roger that got Spartan 117 in back so hang on.

* * *

Ranger24: And this ends another chapter. Just wait for things to get really ass kicky! Read and review! 


	4. Chapter 3:  Message of doom

Ranger24: Now we all enter the story. And then in the next chapter we start owning some bad guys!

* * *

Chapter 3: Message of doom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

About ten minutes later the pelican was pulling in on a remote landing pad hidden by jungle foilage. As they lowered the pelican down the landing pad director hailed them.

Pad director: Sorry for the tight squeeze Mia. Private tell the commander our ace is in the hole.

Three exhausted and wounded marines watched a pelican coming in. One was a monkey with a mouth shaped like a banana, the second was a rhino with a very long nose, and the third was an elephant with a benie instead of a helmet. He also had a bloody wrap around his eyes. They were Lazlo, Clam, and Raji. They watched as the pelican hit the ground. The two who could see watched in awe as a spartan clambered out of the back.

Lazlo: Wow are you seeing this?

Clam: Spartan!

Raji: Oh come on you guys are pulling my leg.

Lazlo: Raji it is a spartan!

Raji: Right just like last time it wasn't an urk ready to try and cut my eyes out!

Clam: Spartans!

Cloud having now disembarked from the pelican with Barret, Zuko, Neji, and the Arbiter made their way down a flight of setps where they were meet by five more spartans and a young woman with black hair that had a pink streak in it. This was commander Junnpier Lee. The saluted them and they snaaped to return it.

June: So Barret where did you find him?

Barret: Napping out back.

June: I'll bet. It's good to see you chief.

She held out her hand and Cloud shook it.

Cloud: Like wise ma'me.

The spartans behind her all wore different colors on their armored plates. One had and dark green, another bloody red, sharp pink, midnight black, and hard bronze. They were Cloud's teamates Ranger-024, David-007, Chibi 033, Daxo-44, and Seth-107. Though not in that order.

Ranger: Good to see you sir.

David: Next time don't force us all into a single organization escape pod while you hold off an army by yourself.

Chibi: Yeah it took me an hour to figure out how to fly that damn thing.

Cloud: Okay calm down.

June: Well let's get you up to speed.

They started to make their way through the base. It was very old. The ceiling was high and the halls were filled with crates and wounded marines.

June: The prophet of truth broke through the lunar perimeter, smashed what was left of the home fleet. Terrial cassualties from the subsequent bombardment were...

Suddenly a pair of medics rushed by wheeling a stretcher on which was a baddly wounded marine.

June: Extreme. Truth could've landed anywhere, but he commited all his forces here. East africa the ruins of new mombassa. Then they started digging.

As they entered the operation center Cloud noticed a lot of old tech was in the room including a video communications screen.

Cloud: What about halo?

June: We stopped it temporarily. Now Truth is looking for something called 'the Ark', where he'll be able to fire all of the halo rings. If he succeeds. Toons. The organization. Every sentient being in the Galaxy.

Cloud: The rings will kill us all.

Suddenly a marine glanced up from his console.

Marine tech one: Ma'me lord Griffen is on the horn for you.

June: Patch him through.

The video moniter flickered to show the commander of all toon forces. Lord admiral Brian Griffen.

Brian: Good news, commander Lee?

June: As good as it gets, sir.

Brian: So I see. What's your status son?

Cloud: Green sir.

Brian: Glad to hear it. The commanders come up with a good plan but without you, I wasn't sure we could pull it off.

June: Truth's ships are clustered above the excavation site. And his infantry has deployed Anti-aircraft batteries around the perimeter. But. If netrulize one of the batteries. Punch a hole in Truth's defenses...

Brian: I'll initiate a low level strike. Hit 'em were it hurts. I only have a handfull of ships, Master Chief. It's a big risk. But I'm confident...

Suddenly the lights flickered off and the veiwscreens shut down.

Wade: Ah hell not again!

June: Emergency generators! Now!

Pence: They're down and charging.

June: As soon as they're up, reestablish contact with Lord Griffon. Let him know that...

Rufus: You are, all of you, vermin.

Everyone whirled around! There on the now relight veiw screen was Rufus Shinra the prophet of Turth.

Rufus: Cowering in the dirt thinking... what I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No! Your world will burn until it's surface is but glass! And not even your demons will live to creep, blackened from their holes to mar the reflection of our passage; the culmination of our jounery. For your destruction is the will of the gods! And I? I AM their instrument!

Then screen darkened and the lights came back on. Barret removed his cigar from his mouth.

Barret: Cocky basterd. Just loves to run his mouth.

Cloud: Does he usually mention me?

June glanced at him understanding flashing in her eyes.

June: Give the order. We're closing shop.

Wade: Ma'me?

June: We're about to get hit.

Pence: All personel. Defence code alpha.

June: The wounded. We're getting them all out.

Rabeeca: Prepare for immedate evacuation.

Barret: I'll have to carry 'em out my self.

Frankie: Ma'me, squad leaders are requesting a rally point. Where should they go?

June pulled out her side arm and cocked it.

June: To war.

* * *

Ranger24: A short chapter but this is an important and very cool scene. Also updates on Eragon might come a little slower since I'm busy editing the chapters of Fellowship of the the ring. Read and review! 


	5. Chapter 4: The hanger

Ranger: Okay look out for a space balls easter egg!

Chapter 5: The hanger.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

June was still giving orders and assessing the situation. Even though they had already order a full battle alert.

Wade: We just lost the perimeter camera's.

June: Motion trackers?

Pence: Their down or we're not receving.

June: Any of our birds squwaking?

Frankie: No... wait! We have some contacts! Phantoms and lots of them!

June: Any of our birds more then ten minutes out tell them to run for it. The rest of them are to get back here on the double.

Frankie: Yes ma'me.

Wade: The pelicans are going to take some time to get loaded espacilly with the wounded.

June: We knew they'd find us eventually but we have a plan so let's make it happen.

Marine techs: Yes ma'me!

Barret turned to Cloud.

Barret: The Arbiter and I will hold the ops center. Cloud get you ass in motion and see what you can do about those phantoms.

Cloud: Okay. Spartans move out!

Spartans: Alright!

Ray Rocket: Come on sir I'll show you the way!

Otto: Perimeter's this way.

Cloud and the others followed Ray down a flight of steps and into a narrow corridoer lighted by a few hanging lamps. Ray stopped in front of a big bulk head door with a big yello button.

Ray Rocket: This place was built for some twenty first centuary war. It's full of old tech. Like these door controls.

He was about to press the button then he noticed none of the spartans were armed. Unless you counted a pistol for each of them.

Ray rocket: Umm... Your going to need some guns. Theres a rack right there.

Cloud glanced over to the rack and saw only a few assualt rifles. He nooded.

Cloud: Spartans load up!

The squad members grabbed the rifles, they had two clips each along with two grenades a peice.

Ranger: Why do they always catch us before we're ready?

Chibi: Well we might find some of our prefered weapons during the battle.

David: Cut the chatter and lets get going.

Armed and ready for battle Ray finnaly opened the door for them.

Behind it were dozens of marines readying for battle.

Grandpa Motto: Check those feilds of fire! I want all those turrets ready to cover the entrances!

Cloud passed a clump of marines who were just talking while checking their weapons.

Yu-gi: Man how did they find us?

Joey: Probably just smelled us out.

Tristan: Well they'd better watch their own backs cause their about to meet a whole load of kick A!

Suddenly there was alot of shakeing like an earthquake.

Ray: Point of entry! Best assesment!

Yugi: The hanger sergeant.

Ray: Right. Cloud get there pronto!

They entered another long passage on the way June contacted them on the radio.

June: Cloud?

Cloud: I'm here.

June: Good this channel is secure. My fire teams are spread thin we can't hold out forever. I need that hanger cleared for evac asap.

Cloud: Yes ma'me.

Cloud opened another door only to watch a plasma grenade land on the hood of a warthog! The grenade detonated and sent the hog, along with its marines, sailing into the air! Cloud gritted his teeth.

Cloud: Attack patern alpha! Keep it loose!

The spartans nooded and in unsion flicked their safeties off, moved into a fran shaped formation, and opened up on the waves of dusks, ninja's, and an urk captian! Armor peircing rounds tore the hostiles to peices. As soon as they were out of the range of their assault rifles they brought out their pistols. Ranger grinned.

Ranger: Now that's what I'm talking about! A good old turkey shot!

Stephen: Turkeys don't have plasma guns.

Ranger: So those suck.

Chibi: Tell that to these guys.

All around them were some half dozen dead marines. David lowered his rifle.

David: The hanger must be almost over run. We have to hurry.

Ranger: It's gonna be hot and were low on ammo.

Stephen: I'm not!

Stephen had picked up a fallen pair of smgs and grinned.

Stephen: Ready to kickass!

Ranger: We still low on ammo.

Cloud: Daxo and Chibi will find some ammo and give us theirs. We'll move onto the hanger and they'll meet us there.

Chibi: Why am I always on the side lines? I'm not a cheerleader you know!

Cloud: Okay Ranger and Daxo will go get ammo. The rest of the plan is the same. Happy?

Chibi: Yes.

Cloud: Good.

Ranger and Daxo made their way down the long tunnel strewn with wreckage. Suddenly they heard a pounding and a familair voice.

Church: Hey open up!

Caboose: Password.

Church: Password? Oh shit I forgot it.

Caboose: No that wasn't right but good try.

Church: No I mean I forgot the password!

Caboose: No it starts in I forgot but ends differently.

Church: No I mean really I forgot the password!

Caboose: See now you've changed it entirely! Now you've got it all wrong!

Church: Just open the damn door Caboose!

Ranger: Hey Church.

Church: Oh hey Ranger.

Ranger: So what's the password?

Church: No idea.

Ranger: Stand back then.

Ranger walked up to the door.

Ranger: Caboose!

Caboose: Yes?

Ranger: I forgot your birthday.

Caboose: You what!

Ranger: Is that the password?

Caboose: Yes you can come in.

Ranger: Awesome!

The door opened revealing a massive armory loaded with assault rifles, rocket lauchers, sniper rifles, and other assorted weapons. Ranger and Daxo shared a grin.

Daxo/Ranger: HELL YEAH!

H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3HH3H3H3H3H3

Meanwhile in the hanger Cloud, Stephen, David, and Chibi found themselves pinned down by not one but two phantoms! To make matters worse both were dropping off fresh troops!

The marines in the hanger were still in cover trying to hold the hanger control center but the waves of organization troops were taking a toll on their numbers. One of the Marines, Duke, tried to lay down some covering fire so that one of his team mates could get to one of the chain guns. Before the marine had taken more than ten steps before he was struck in the chest by a spiker round!

Cloud tried to move from cover to assit the wounded marine, as urk spiker rounds bounced and or slammed into the crate he was using for cover but the fire was to heavy, even with his sheilds he couldn't get through. The marine was a dead soldier.

Chibi meanwhile had taken cover under a metal staircase watching as plasma boiled the aluminum unable to return fire..

Chibi: Why does this always happen!

Suddenly a plasma bolt grazed her right shoulder pad burning away the carefull painted gold star. She stared at it for a moment.

Chibi: My star! He shot my star!

She brooke cover grabbed a chain gun turret and ripped it off its tripod then cocked it.

Chibi: That son of a bitch.

She strood forward and ignoring the plasma and spikes she opened up on the organization warriors. Oh those poor poor assholes. Fifty calliber rounds riped through power armor and sheilds! I n under a minute of fire Chibi emptied the entire machine gun leaving over twenty organization soldiers dead and both phantoms weaponless. The phantoms pulled out only to be replaced by two more!

Suddenly a rocket smashed the lead phantoms cannon head on! Everyone whirled around to see Ranger and Daxo enter carrying their prefered weapons. To say the least any organization warriors still in the hanger meet a quick and bloody death from sniper rounds and rockets.

As soon as the hanger was clear Cloud glanced out of the landing bay... Only to see a covenant cruiser! Flashes of fire erupted along it as small hornet gunships swooped in to attack. Chibi walked up beside him.

Chibi: Man they really want this base if they brought a crusier to the fight.

Cloud: How many ships do they have left?

Chibi: Um... like forty.

Cloud: And how many do we have?

Chibi: Umm... like ten? And three of those are frigates, six are cruisers, ones a carrier.

Cloud winced inside his helmet. Their fleet was down to ten ships, barely anything like a decent fighting force. To make matters worse only frigates were capable of in atmoshperic combat. With such a small force how could the plan work?

Suddenly there was a rumbleing behind them. Both of them whirled around to see a pelican coming out of an alcove in the hanger walls. It was carried on a hanging claw over to the middle of the hanger where its engines engaged and it came floating down.

The instant it touched down the remaining marines who had been defending the hanger piled into the pelican. June called in on the radio.

June: Good work Cloud! Get back to the ops center on the double.

Cloud: Roger that ma'me. Spartans form up and move out!

Spartans: Yes sir!

Ranger24: And that is where I am ending this chapter. Next time we link up with Roxas to save some soldiers!

Also I am sorry for the slow pace of updates lately. Been doing mass rewrites for Lord of the rings.

In the mean time read and review.


	6. Chapter 5: Last one out gets the lights

Ranger24: This is a very long chapter and took me a long time to write. I expect some serious reviewing.

Also anything over the radio is in Italics.

* * *

Chapter 5: Last one out gets the lights.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As Cloud and his team exited the hanger they came upon Church and Tucker pointing at the ventalation pipes above them. Cloud thought he could hear something moving around in them, something buzzing.

Tucker: Hey. Hear that?

Church: Yeah. Wonder whats making all that noise.

Tucker: I don't know, but I don't like it.

Ranger: I have a bad feeling I know what.

Chibi: What is it then?

Ranger: Bee drills. Their using the vents to get them into other areas of the base that haven't been overrun by their forces yet.

David: We had better keep our eyes open then.

They made their way back up the tunnel. As they did Ranger and Daxo distributed weapons. Chibi took an Smg and some more grenades. David took a battle rifle to replace his pistol along with two more grenades. Stephen took a second sniper rifle from Ranger. Cloud merely took a battle rifle and a few extra clips for his assault rifle.

As they entered the cave a marine ran up to them.

Yugi: Come on follow sir the ops center is just ahead.

As he said this however there came an intense buzzing sound! He whirled around only to be grabbed by a swarm of bee drills lifting him high into thhe air letting him flail around helplessly! There were at least thirty of them!

Lil: What the heck are those things sergeant!

Grandpa Motto: Bee drills! Take 'em out short controlled bursts!

Yugi: Help!

David fired right into the face of the bee drill sending it crashing into the ground! Ranger, Daxo, Chibi, and Stephen opened up full automatic while David and Cloud used their battle rifles! The marines fired wildly bee drills. The bee drills dove and swooped avoiding a lot of the shots fired at them but a few rounds found a hit. However two marines fell dead from enemy fire and three more were wounded. Finnaly the last bee drill fell dead. Cloud and the others took the pause to reload their weapons.

Daxo: Dang they must really be getting into the base.

Ranger: Their getting closer to the ops center with every attack.

They left the caves and walked into the ops center.

Tenten: If we attach a timer it might go off before we want it to.

June: Barret.

Barret: Hmm?

June: You might want to put that out.

Cloud glanced around the marine forces in the ops center doubled. June wasn't present propably over seeing the evacuation. Instead she was keeping an eye on things threw a veiw screen. She noticed Cloud and the others enter.

June: Cloud take a look.

In the center of the ops center was a very large bomb. Ranger tried to whistle but remembered he couldn't. June smiled.

June: A little going away present for the organization. Barret, as soon as we're ready to leave start the timer.

Barret: Roger that.

June: Good luck everyone. See you on the last pelican out.

With that the veiwscreen switched off. Barret glanced at Cloud.

Barret: Cloud follow me.

They walked to the other end of the ops center where several marines with shot guns were clustered about a door. Barret looked at Cloud.

Barret: Urks have taken the barracks and Marines are trapped inside. Those brutes aren't known for their mercy. We both know what they do to prisioners.

Cloud nooded. During the time he had been seperated from his team he had been captured breifly by the urks. He still had the scars from the tortures.

He went over to a weapons rack and switched his battle rifle out for a shot gun. Punching the door open he made his way into a tunnel.

Barret: Get to the barracks. Save those men. Then escort them to the landing pad.

Cloud opened another door. The instant he saw what was ahead he dove for cover as did the other spartans. Right infront of them was an urk pack. Cloud glanced out from behind the steel support beam and saw one of the urks, a captian, sniff the air.

Urk captian 1: A freash scent. It must be close.

Urk cheiften 2: Spread out! Find it!

Cloud switched off his external speakers and activated his team speak comm line.

Cloud: _Ambush formation. Wait for them to enter you line of fire then attack. Ranger, Stephen, take out that chieften. Chibi, David, and Daxo take care of the minor urks, I've got the captains._

Five acknowledgement lights flashed green. As he closed the line three urks entered the line of fire. Everyone remained in cover. As they passed David, who was closest to the front, one of them halted.

Urk minor 1: Argh. Where are they?

David crept from cover right up behind the urk.

David: Right here ugly boy.

David his battle rifle right into the urks neck! The urk dropped dead! Its two comrades whirled around raising their spikers only the to be knocked down by Chibi and Daxo! The cheiftan roared!

CRACK! CRACK!

Two vapor trails appeared in the air and the chieftans helmet and head exploded in a shower of gore! Ranger and Stephen had scored a double head shot! The two captians and three more lesser urks rushed forward only for one to get a plasma grenade stuck to his right arm! The urk exploded wounding its comrades and downing their power armor! Cloud leapt from cover shot gun bucking killing the second urk captain! Chibi, Daxo, and David finished off the remaining three urks with quick bursts of fire to the head. Cloud stooped down to scavange some spiker grenades off the urks.

Chibi: Man those guys are either a. stupid or b. arogant.

Ranger: I'd see its more of both.

Cloud: Cut the chit chat we've got to get to the barracks. Ranger take point, Daxo on six.

They made their way into a side corrider. When they reached a small hole in the floor. Suddenly a bee drill shot out of it!

Ranger: SHIT!

Ranger's assualt rifle roared! He emptied half a clip into the bug before it fell dead. Chibi glanced down into the hole it had come through.

Chibi: So... who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first?

Ranger: You stole that from National treasure.

Chibi: Technically you stole it. Your the author.

Ranger: Damnit.

Cloud: Ranger your still on point so go.

Ranger sighed.

Ranger: If I don't come back or call you guys in five minutes. Tell my younger brother he is a moron because he nearly burned our house down by leaving spagettie sauce on the burner.

Stephen: Just go.

Ranger took a deep breath.

Ranger: Currahee!

He leapt down the tunnel!

Thump.

He hit the ground ten seconds into fall.

Ranger: Well that was anti-climac... HOLLY SHIT!!

There came the sounds of assualt rifle fire and the cries of bee drills in pain! Cloud glanced at Daivd.

David: Alright I'm going in.

He jumped down the hole and ten seconds later the sounds of battle rifle fire joined sounds of assault rifle fire. Chibi sighed.

Chibi: All ashore thats going a shore!

She leapt down the hole.

Stephen: For the father and the son!

He leapt down.

Daxo: Everyone else jumped in a hole so I will to!

He leapt down.

Cloud sighed.

Cloud: Mental note. Make sure I go first next time we find a hole. And find some new things to say when jumping into a hole.

He leapt down to find all of the bee drills were dead. Ranger and Daivd were reloading their weapons.

Suddenly everything seemed to go very slow. Cloud grabbed his helmet as an image of Areith flashed across it.

Areith: _You have been called upon too serve._

Then it ended. Cloud noticed everyone was staring at him.

David: Cloud are you all right?

Cloud gave his helmet a little wack.

Cloud: Yeah just some comm distruption. Where are we?

Chibi: Hang on, I'm opening up the base blueprints.

She stood there silently for a minute then she spoke.

Chibi: We're in the main ventelation matenice corrideir if we continue on we'll find a larger shaft that leads to just out side the entrance to the barracks.

Cloud: Okay lets move ou then.

They made their way to the end of the corrider when they heard a familair voice and the sound of plasma rifle fire.

Roxas: Foolish insects! The prophets use you like they used me! Cast their lies aside! Rebel!

Cloud leapt down the tunnel and he came upon Roxas firing on four Bee drills. Cloud switched to his assault rifle and opened fire. As his team mates came down they joined in. In under a minute all four bee drills were dead. Cloud glanced around. They were in a massive cavern underneath the main landing pad. Roxas turned about and imedately got down to bussiness.

Roxas: Spartan the urks have captured several of your soldiers. Whether as meat for their bellys or as sport I do not know, but we must save them.

Cloud: Damn straight.

Cloud walked over to another bulkhead door and opened it. Suddenly a marine went flying through the air! He crashed against a support beam and did not get back up. Cloud nooded to Ranger who made his forward sniper rifle ready.

Ranger: Three brute minors one marine. Their torturing him.

Cloud: Bail him out then. We'll follow after you take the shot.

Ranger nooded and a second later fired! An urk cried out as the 14.5 mm slug tore through its head! The marine at had been about to through cried out in surpise as he hit the ground! Then Cloud, David, Chibi, Daxo, Roxas, and Stephen rushed forward! Cloud quickly dispatched the two remaining urks with his shot gun while the marine (Iruka) scrambled to his feet.

Suddenly Cloud several angered shouts! He turned to his left to see a group of six more urks including two captains infront of him. Before he could give any orders Ranger and Stephen Moved into position and fired! The captains fell dead blood spurting from their faces! Daxo hurrled a frag grenade at two more wounding them while David fired into another! Chibi fired full automatic at the remaining the wounded urks.

What followed for the next five minutes was a brutal battle down the barracks hall ways. After large amounts of fire they reached the other exit. Cloud glance bak at the squad he had collected on the way. Iruka, Danny Fenton, Jacobs, Brook, Gark Oak, Tracy, and May all of whom were armed with whatever wepons they could find lying around. Brook had a shot gun, May had a pistol, Danny an assault rifle, Jacobs had a pistol, Gary had a battle rifle, Tracy had an Smg, and Iruka had an assault rifle. They looked rather shaken.

Cloud glanced back at the intense carnage behind them. Mixed among the numerous urk-hia corpses were several marines. At least a dozen marines had been killed holding the barracks. Five more were killed as a result of torture. Two had been killed in the escape.

Cloud knew that every soldier they could but on the battle feild might be the difference between victory and defeat. But with the losses they had been taking he wasn't sure that they could win this battle.

Roxas but a hand on his shoulder.

Roxas: Come on. We did all we could.

Cloud: Right.

They made their way out of the barracks and onto a lift. After everyone was onboard Cloud hit the switch and the elevator began to climb up to the landing pad.

Cloud: Chibi I want a sitrep on the status of the evacuation on my hud now.

Chibi: Okay sir.

A second later a list of all pelican flights out of the base in the past half hour. There had been four flights of pelicans from the main hanger, three from external pads, and two from the main pad above them. All flights had to be full before they could leave. That meant that 108 marines had already been evacuated. But that wasn't right. He pulled up the base roster. There were atleast three hundred marines in the base. And another 100 wounded. He pulled up the casualties list. 122 marines had been killed so far in the battle. That still left another 170 marines unaccounted for. He hit the motion sensor uplink and found only about 40 marines were still in the base. Where on earth were the other 130?

Sudden radio traffic interuptted his musings.

Barret: _Commander urks have overrun the ops center they disarmed the bomb. I'm sorry ma'me they were to much even for me._

Mia: _What should I do ma'me?_

June: _Hold postion we're not leaving without him._

The lifted halted and the team poured out.

Mia: _Ma'me I've got movement above and below. I've got urks with thruster packs!_

June: _Shake 'em off luetenint._

Tehy watched as the pelican took off withhout them! Before anyone could do any thing a dozen urks with thrusters packs and plasma rifles came fying up! Well actually ten. Two of them were killed rather quickly by Ranger and Stephen's sniper rifles. They had one hell of a fight trying to take out all of the urks as the jump packs gave them an advantage of mobility. Two more joined the fight coming from the control station and gunned down Gary. A torrent of bullets quickly avenged him.

Finnaly the last urk fell dead and another pelican arrived. At that moment Barret, Zuko, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Wade, and Haru came up a flight of steps to them firing in retreat. What was attacking them became eveident as Cloud saw a squad of bee drills in pursuit firing plasma pistols and needles. David, Ranger, and Stephen fired their battle and sniper rifles into the beedrill lines. The little buggers had not expected high calabier sniper rounds to be used against them and fell dead quickly.

As the pelican touched down May, Brook, Iruka, Tracy, Danny, and Jacobs scrambled aboard Sasuke, Tenten, and Haru soon joined them. Roxas clambered aboard next but didn't sit down. Neji and Zuko hopped on the pecilan next. Barret was the next one onboard.

June: _Cloud the urks have disarmed the bomb we need you to get to the ops center and restart the timer. Rearm the bomb. _

Cloud: Under stood.

He glanced at his team. He couldn't risk them all getting killed if this went sour.

Cloud: David, Chibi, Ranger, Daxo, Stephen. Get on that pelican.

They were about to protest but Cloud held up his hand.

Cloud: Thats an order.

Silently they boarded the pelican sending quick glances back at him. David was the only one to find his voice.

David: Good luck sir.

Cloud nooded. The pelican took off. As it flew away Cloud checked the life support sensors. The last marines in the base were evacuated. Then he realized that wasn't right either. He thought about the command team, if Wade, Pence, June, and Frankie had all been on that pelican then that left twenty two unaccounted for. But then they could have been killed or had been on the commanders pelican.

Shurging his thoughts of he started to make his way to the ops center. To confirm his theory he found two more dead marines on the way to the main route. The little highway through the base cut through the motor pool. When he got to the highway he spotted a dusk manning a plasma turret. Cloud's shot gun made short work of the little idiot.

Suddenly his helmet rang again and he clutched it trying to steady himself.

Areith: _You will be the best we can make you_

Then it stoped. He shook his helmet and continued on.

As he made his way down the highway he ran into more resistance. A fire team of sound ninja's ran up the road pistols ready! Before any of the could fire Cloud hurrled a frag grenade into their midst. The grenade went off killing them all. He rushed past their corpses and dove for cover as his sheilds flared and failed. At the end of the hall were two dusks manning plasma turrets. Beyond them was the motor pool, another two turrets, six more dusks, and four more sound ninja's with carbine rifles.

He moved from cover to cover. He used everything from spolls of cabels to destroeyed warthogs as he got in close enought to use his assualt rifle. Twice his sheilds failed! The barrage of out bound fire was hampered slitly by a large crate at the entrance to the motor pool. When he was close enough it was his turn to cause some pain. AP rounds tore the dusks manning the forward turrets into bloody corpses. He threw a spiker which stuck a Ninja who panicked collided with one of his comrades and killed both of them. He threw his second onto the barrel of one of the plasma turrets. The gunner didn't even have time to run before he was killed by the blast. With three guns and two ninja'sout of the fight the six dusks ran for it as Cloud gunned down the last gunner. The ninja's stood strong before assault rifle rounds finnaly brought them down.

Ignoring the fleeing dusks he made his way through the door he had recently used to leave the ops center. Then he heard voices and he hide behind a crate to eaves drop and investigate. The bomb was still there and next to it was an urk cheiftan. he was supported by two captains and four more minor urks. Two dusks also stood guard. On the floor were three more urks and seven dead dusks. Among the smoking corpses were five marines all dead.

Urk chieftan 3: We have taken their command center.

On the view screen was Rufus.

Rufus: Have you discovered how they planned to stop me?

Urk chieftan 3: No holy prophet. They deleted all of their data before we got here. We could not retreive anything.

Rufus: Keep searching. Any attempt against the ecuvation site could result in the failure of the great journey.

Urk cheiftan 3: Yes my lord.

As soon as the view screen darkened Cloud desided it was time to start killing. Arming two plasma grenades he hurled them through the air. On landed on the chieftan's helmet the other on a captian's leg. The Cheiftan shouted out in alarm and tried to get the helmet of but was to slow the grenade vaporized his midsection while the one that stuck to the captain blew it's leg off and a large chunk of its chest. The Dusks panicked but fell to Cloud's shot gun! As he was about to fire on the second captain he realized his shot gun was on empty. Tossing aside his useless weapon he unslung his assault rifle dodging urk shot rounds. He moved from cover firing full auto! The captian he had just tried to kill was down in one clip. Cloud reached for a a fresh clip and found he only had one clip left! He dove for cover again. Grabing a fallen battle rifle and some ammo for it he opened up on the three minors who were returning with their own weapons! One fell to the gorund as a battle rifle burst hit it in the eye. The other two began to to full back towards the bomb as Cloud continued to pour on fire. The second fell his power armor shattered by battle rifle rounds. The third and final urk looked at his fallen comrades and sighed.

Urk minor 2: Oh just do it.

Cloud shot him through the throat and the urk fell dead. He made his way to the bomb. The detonator was the only thing off. He slapped it and, to suprise, a panel opened revealing a small flashing bowling ball shaped something.

Andy: Finnaly! It's about fucking time! Do you know how long I've been siting here!

Cloud: Andy? Why the hell did you disarm?

Andy: What? Oh that. I wasn't disarmed I'm just a secondary charge waiting to blow the base and trigger the bomb incase of emergency.

Cloud: Well this qualifies as an emergency. Could you put like 180 on the clock?

Andy: Seconds or minutes?

Cloud: Seconds.

Andy: Okay.

Cloud: Thanks Andy.

Andy: Any time man.

Cloud turned on his raido.

Cloud: Ma'me the bomb is armed.

June: _Good get to the hanger right now we have an exit for you._

Cloud: I'm on my way.

Cloud hurried down into the caves. The caves were full of Dusks and ninja's a few tried to shoot him but he quickly gunned them down.

Suddenly everything shock.

Cloud: Andy whats going on?

Andy: _Umm yeah you know those secondary charges the commander was talking about. They've started going off._

Cloud: Oh crap.

Cloud ran for it down the corrideirs leading to the highway! As he rounded a corner his helmet rang for a third time!

Areith: _There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead._

Cloud shook the disorenintaion off and continued on. He entered the highway only to see a massive swartm of bee drills! He raised his rifle but they flew past him. Dusks were running around going crazy! The secondary explosions were causing a lot of hell. Cloud ran through the chaos straight through to the entrance to the hanger.

Andy: _Cloud you have about sixty seconds!_

Cloud really poured on the speed now. To those whom he passed he was just a blur! He entered the hanger as a Phantom pulled out leaving dozens of angry and terrifeid Organization soldiers behind.

June: _Cloud there's a service elevator in the hanger find it and get under ground! Hurry! _

He rushed out onto the flight deck and saw on his left an open door he hadn't noticed before. Inside were a few determinded Ninjas who fired on him but were wiped out by a frag grenade. He dove into the elevator and hit the button. The elveator began its decent.

Andy: _Thrity seconds!_

The elevator was twenty feet down!

Andy: _Fifthteen seconds! _

The elevator was thirty feet down the shaft!

Andy: _Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!_

Cloud's helmet rang again! In the distance he could hear Andy shouting!

Andy: _Six! Five! Four!_

Areith: _This place will become your home._

Andy: _Three! Two! ONE!_

Fire rushed into the shaft! It began to desend as though power went out! The room was lit only by fire then all went black.

Areith: _This place will become your tomb.

* * *

_

Ranger24: OH MY GOD! Did I just accidentally cause Cloud's death? Read and reveiw!

Remember LOTR starts tommorrow!


	7. Chapter 6: The Road

Ranger24: I hope you all like this chapter it was a rather difficult level for me to beat. I'm not the best driver but strangely I'm a decent piolt with a hornet.

* * *

Chapter 6: The road.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud was in darkness. It wasn't complete though. All about him were small fires that cast a red glow on everything. Standing in the room were a few exhuasted marines. Ray and his squad. There were a few wounded as well. Only about six marines were actually standing. Five were clutching their wounds. Suddenly his comms went live with June's voice mixed with static.

June: _Cloud are (STACTIC) Find transport head for the twon of Voi._

Cloud to increase the signal strenght but it was no good. Ray was trying to take charge of the sitation.

Ray: Some one get the emergency power.

Sam: On it sir.

The marines were armed with a mix of weapons. Sam had a shot gun. Otto and Twister had assault rifles. Reggie and Ray had battle rifles. Tito had an smg. It wasn't much but it would by them time. The wounded couldn't be move yet.

Tito: Anyone here from bravo 2?

Reggie: No and Charile 2's out.

Ray: If you can walk set your boots on the line.

The marines and Cloud made their way past the wounded and out into a large room. On the side wall set in berthing ditches were two warthogs one a transport hog the other an assault hog. The marines mustered in the middle. Sam came in after Cloud.

Sam: Not much power sir. Whats left of the door controls is still live. The lights aren't working though and the comm boster is down as well.

Otto: So can we call for help?

Ray: No were to far underground. We have to get away from the base. Lets mount up and get out of here.

Cloud: I'll drive.

Cloud climbed into the drivers seat of the assualt hog with twister on shot gun and Tito on the turret. Otto, Ray, and Reggie piled into the transport hog. The transport hog lacked a turret but had seating for eight.

Sam: I'll get the door.

Sam ran over to the large bulk head door. After hitting the activation switch it rumbled and began to open. Sam clambered into the transport hog. Cloud gunned the assault hogs engine.

Cloud: Lets roll.

Cloud drove the hog straight out the door down a long dark cavern head lights barely keeping him on the right path. The hogs roared over a ditch and down the final stretch. Suddenly Cloud heared the sound of plasma fire. He rounded a bend and cam upon three marines trying to hold off a squad of ninjas and dusks. Cloud grinned and cranked the hog up to full speed and ran down the ninjas. With their teamates dead the dusks paniced before the transport hog roared by Otto, Reggie, and Sam firing their weapons into the dusks. Cloud pulled up to the marnies Bo BoBo Bo BoBo, Don Patch and Gasser.

Cloud: Anyone else come through here?

Gasser: About a dozen other hogs two assualt ten transport all fully loaded.

Bo Bobo: We're holding the line to stop any enemy troops from geting into the base. While kicking Jelly Jiggler around like a footballl.

Jellly goes flying through the air from Don Patch kicking him.

Jelly: This sucks!

Cloud had a sweat drop.

Cloud: Well there are several wounded marine back up the tunnel could you get them out?

Don Patch: Sure why not.

Cloud: Thanks.

Cloud gunned the warthogs engines and drove out into the sun. They drove into a narrow valley or gore in the rocks. Suddenly they came upon a wrecked Phantom surrounded by dusks ninjas and an urk captain! Tito opened up on the captain while Cloud and Ray used the warthogs to terrorize the lower organization infantry. Once the organization soldiers hit the ground CLoud drove the hog left and came uponn an incredible sight. The new mombassa space elevator. Ruined upon the savanna.

Reggie: _Holly snap._

Ray. _It collapses when the city was glassed. _

Reggie: _But the tower was a thousand kilometers high!_

Ray: _Well now its all over the savanna._

Cloud turned the hog around and drove up a large hill the transport hog close behind. Going under a wrecked peice of the tower Ray.tried the comm.

Ray: _Kilo 23 his is Sergeant Ray Rocket we are in two warthogs near the tsavo highway._

Voice one: _Repeat! I have banshees on my tail! _

Voice two: _I've got wounded and need escort! _

Voice three: _We have all of the filthest sluts on the internet. Press one to join now!_

Ray: God damnit.

They drove down a slope and Ray called Cloud over team speak.

Ray: _Cloud, comms are a mess. I can't reach the commander. The urks are hot in this area though their looking for surviviors._

Cloud: _All right we'll make do on our own and head for Vio._

Ray: _Roger that._

The small group passed a large amount of downed air vehicles from pelicans to phantoms. About all were dead soldiers. Cloud knew that if to many pelicans had been shot down then the attack was doomed to fail. They came upon only one still running phantom and that proved to be night mare. They also passed wrecked vehicles on the way.

Suddenly sergeant Motto's voice came in over the radio.

Motto: _Repeat my convoyes been hit and I've got wounded. STATIC We're on Tsavo Highway STATIC east of Voi. Some one anyone we need help!_

Cloud: Hang on sergeant the cavelries on the way.

They drove up hill only to watch a warthog be hit by a strange gray vehicle like a wheel bike.

Ray: Great! We've got a chopper!

Cloud drove over the hill to see a lot of choppers and wrecked warthogs. The marrines had taken cover in several buildings near by. Cloud gunned the hog driving up along side the choopers revealing, to Tito, the easy target of the driver. The fighting went on for five minutes of two hogs against a quarter dozen choppers. Cloud hit the brakes and clambered out next to Sergeant motto. With him were Church, Caboose, Tucker, Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Lil, and Phil along with a lot of wounded marines.

Grandpa Motto: Your as sight for sore eyes Cloud.

Cloud: Whats your situation sergeant.

Grandpa Motto: Well when they urks started spreading out from the exterior pads I knew we wouldn't have very many more flights coming out. So I rounded up everyone I could and we made for the underground sections of the base. We burrowed some hogs and started making for Voi but we got hit hard and then we got split by a sheild barracied they'ed set up to trap us. We got ambushed and half our hogs went on a head so we just had four hogs here we bailed out of them but one hog was destroyed with all hands. The last one we had was destroyed when you showed up.

Cloud: Try and get through to the commander for evac. We'll clear the barracaid.

Grandpa Motto: We'll cover you as far as the barraciad.

They drove and walked over the Barricaid which cover a tunnel. As Cloud dismounted a swarm of bee drills came flying through! The chain gun on the assualt hog roared! One of the bee drills grabbed Yugi again.

Yugi: Not again! Help!

Joey: Hang Yugi!

Joey fired his battle rifle killing the bee drill sending falling Yugi sprawled on the ground. As soon as the last bee drill fell dead Cloud walked forward through the barrier. It would stop small arms fire and a warthog turret but it couldn't stop a large mass. He smashed the power generator and heard a fimilair voice.

Rufus: _Stand firm my brothers the great journey is nigh! _

Cloud whirled around to see Rufus in holographic form on a projector.

Rufus: _The toons scatter and we slowly draw closer to uncovering the holly relic. _

Cloud had had enough of listening to a lair so he smashed the projector with butt of his weapon imagen how doing that to the real thing would be.

* * *

Ranger24: And thats a chapter next chapter we finnaly start regrouping. And we break into Voi. Voi is infact a real town in kenya and is right next to the city of Mombassa. Check it out on a map. Remeber the twenty third Santa Chief is coming to town. 


	8. Chapter 7: Break through

Ranger24: Ow my arms. My bike broke down halfway to home and I had to drag/push it all the way home. Ow.

* * *

Chapter 7: Break through.

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Cloud remounted the assualt hog. Sergeant Motto was splitting his squad.

Grandpa Motto: Tristan, Yugi, and Joey you three are with me. Lil, Phil, Church, Tucker, and Caboose help the wounded. Church your in charge, as soon as the wounded are clear follow us up.

Church: Yes sir!

With the transport and Assualt hogs fully load they drove up the tunnel. It was dark but the head lights gave enough light to see by. Finnaly they came out on the open air. They were on a bridge over a narrow valley. Suddenly there came a roar from above them! Cloud glanced up to see a Covenant cruiser fly by ignoreing the two warthogs. Suddenly a voice brooke through across the radio.

Konkuro: _Ma'me covenant cruiser just jumped in _STATIC _Its headed for the dig site!_

June: _Say again recon your breaking up._

Cloud: _Commander?_

June: _Cloud?_ STATIC

Cloud checked the radio connection, it was still pretty weak.

Cloud: Damnit.

Suddenly Cloud hit the breaks! Right infront of them was a cement road block and an empty warthog.

Cloud clambered out of the warthog glancing at the sergeants. They nooded and aimed their weapons at the road block. When he reached it he discovered it was genuine. There was a gap in the cement and asphalt revealing the steel rebarb.

Cloud: Pile out everyone. We continue on foot from here.

Joey: Great more walking.

Grandpa Motto: Tristan and Tito take the hogs and get the rest of the squad we'll move on.

Tito: On it sergeant.

Tristan: Good luck.

As they drove away Cloud and the others made their way across the rebarb on a steel support beam. Once they reached the opposite side of the gap Cloud's radio finnaly had a connection.

June: _Cloud? _

Cloud: _Yeah?_

June: _Finnaly a good connection! Our troops are scattered. Regroup what you can._

Barret: _Keep pushing to the town of Voi Cheif. Resupply birds will meet you in the next valley._

Cloud: _On it._

Cloud and the marines made their way under a bridge. Suddenly they could hear gun shots, plasma rifles, and brute shots! Cloud rushed forward pulling out his battle rifle! Hitting the times to scope he spoted an urk and two dusks attacking a pair of marines Duke and Bart. Using his improvised sniping position he opened fire on the urk! The urk shuddered as its power armor parely took the first three round burst then roared in pain as its armor failed and the second burst caught it in the chest! Throwing aside its urk shot it drew its broad sword and charged! What it didn't count on was Cloud's back up. 7.62 millimeter rounds tore through the monsters flesh and it collapsed dead on the ground blood pooling around it.

The dusks seeing their leader fall the dusks paniced and tried to run but Cloud gunned them down. Making his way over to the marines who waved at him.

Duke: Sir its good to see you. They got our hogs and some of our guys. Their pinned down in this valley and the dusks are breaking through.

He looked out over the valley. It was more like a gulley. Three or four buildings were on a large hill. Several wrecked trucks on the highway gave the organization troops decent cover. He could see flashes of automatic weapons fire from the buildings. Some of the marines were still alive.

Cloud: Okay.

He pointed to Grandpa Motto, Yugi, and Joey.

Cloud: First sergeant take your men up fireing positions here and give us cover.

He pointed to Ray.

Cloud: Staff sergeant make for those buildings the first sergeant and his team will provided cover fire.

Duke: What about us?

Cloud: You and Bart will follow me up the middle. Well divert the enemies attention from the rest of the team.

Bart: Whoa whoa whoa. You mean we have to be bait.

Cloud: Not quite. As soon as the staff sergeants team is clear the first sergeants team will join us.

Joey: So we play back up figures.

Cloud: Lets move!

Cloud, Duke, Bart, Ray, Reggie, Twister, Otto, and Sam rushed forward firing their weapons at the several dusks! Three urk minors rushed forward to meet them but two were cut down by Sergeant Motto's team! As soon as they passed a gas truck Cloud, Bart, and Duke stoped and continued firing! Ray and his team rushed up the hill taking out two more dusks! Cloud hurrled a grenade and hit his team speak.

Cloud: First sergeant now!

Grandpa Motto: On it!

Ten seconds later two battle rifles and an assault rifle joined the flanking fire! Cloud switched to his assault rifle as soon as his battle rifle hit zero rounds. Suddenly and Urk chieftan with a fuel rod gun leapt from cover!

Urk Chieftan 4: Die Toon!

He fired his weapons right at them!

Cloud: Scatter!

The marines dove for cover as the fuel rod shell flew past them! Cloud fired half a clip the threw his last fragmmentation grenade! The blast didn't kill the chieftan but it stunned it long enough for cloud to get in close enough to bash it in the chest with his assault rifle. Jamming it under the chieftans mouth he fired full automatic! Blood spewed out of the urks head as the rounds came out the top mixing with brains and blood! Cloud stepped back and let his opponent fall to the ground dead.

Suddenly bright green bolts slamed into the right side of his sheilds! He dove for cover glancing up. In a collapsed pillar was an urk jump packer with a carbine rifle! Battle rifle all he could do was hide in a ditch as the green blurs impacted around him!

Suddenly three, three round bursts struck the marksmen in the chest! It collapsed out of its hold and fell to the ground dead blood pouring from its chest wounds. And Cloud heard a familair voice.

Sarge: HA! HA! Chalk another one up for red team!

Cloud: Oh no. Not these idiots.

He glanced up to see the reds who had been taking cover in one of the buildings. The whole team began making its way towards him. From the buildings along with Ray's team came Sarge, Simmons, Donut, Grif, Mia, Mr. Krabs, Chef, and Sister. Cloud raised an eyebrow at the reds.

Cloud: How are you guys here? You guys all died on the turth and reconcilation in the first story.

Sarge: Ranger wanted the blues back but Sister wouldn't budge unless we were allowed in the story.

Cloud: Great.

Grif: Hey guys umm... We might have a problem here.

Cloud: What is it?

Grif: Tank.

Cloud glanced over the ridge Grif was looking from. Right infront of him was a wraith.

Cloud: Oh snap.

Sister: Look another one of those big purple things!

Cloud: What big purple things?

He looked up to see a phantom coming down on them.

Cloud: Oh double snap.

The phantom opened fire!

Cloud: Scatter!

The marines and one spartan ran for cover as the phantom closed in on them. The side gunners opened up as the marines took cover firing in retreat! Out of the other side came an entire urk pack! The chieftan raised his fuel rod gun!

Urk Chieftan 5: Die pathetic toons!

Bolbs of burning green energy flew past them! Things were not looking good at all.

Sarge: God damnit! Those dirty monsters have us pinned down! Grif!

Grif: What?

Sarge: Run out infront of them and draw their fire. Simmons!

Simmons: Yes sir!

Sarge: Kiss ass at will!

Simmons: You're both a great leader and a handsome man sir!

Sarge: Excellent work Simmons! Donut!

Donut: Yes sir?

Sarge: Scream like a woman!

Donut: On it Sarge. YAAHHHH!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!

Sarge: Excellent work soldier!

Donut: Thank you Sarge. YAHHH!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN!!

Cloud: Idiots.

Cloud threw a plasma grenade into the urk lines killing two of the minors. The other marines opened fire on the urks killing two of the other four minors! The chieftan kept firing his fuel rod gun however keeping the marines pinned! Thankfully the Phantom had pulled out.

Yugi: That chieftans got us bottled up here!

Cloud: Hold the line I'm going to see if I can find something to take 'em down!

Grandpa Motto: You heard him marines! Covering fire!

Joey stood up and fired his battle rifle twice wounding one of the captains before the seconds urk shot pinned him again! The distraction was enough however for Cloud to get moving! To his luck he found a chain gun but their was no way he could fight the urks from a fixed position. He ripped it of the tripod and started firing! Machine gun rounds tore the two captains and one of the minors down!

The chieftan however wouldn't go down without a fight and sent another blast at him! He threw aside the chain gun as it slowed him down and dove into cover behind a diaper truck! He was barely in time as the blast not only hit the truck but burned huge hole in it! He could smell burnt diapers.

Cloud: So much for extra strenght.

Suddenly he heard a chuckle. He looked up. Right above him was the chieftan and his last lackey. Cloud raised his assualt rifle but knew he was in a bad situation. He was on the wrong end of to much fire power.

Chieftan 5: Stand up demon. Look me in the eyes. I am the face of death. I will bring your...

CRACK!!

The cheiftans head exploded much to his lackey and Cloud's suprise!

Church: I got him! I got him! I mean umm... I knew this sniper rifle was awesome.

Caboose: Church killed something! Is that good or bad?

Cloud fired his assualt rifle into the minors gut and killed it. He made his way from cover. All the way back where this crazy fire fight had started Church, Tucker, Tito, Caboose, Lil, Phil, and Tristan stood.

Cloud waved them over. Just as the twins entered the gulley a ball of plasma crashed down on them!

Church: Son of a bitch!

Tucker: Son of a bitch!

Their reniforcements ran for their lives towards the better cover of the hill Cloud whirled around to see the wraith which was finnaly in range to hit them!

Cloud: Find cover! I'll handle the...

Before he could finish his sentence Caboose ran past him!

Cloud: Caboose!

Caboose: Hey big mean tank thing! Why don't you pick on something your own size!

The wraith piolt and the wraith gunner glanced at eachother than kicked the engines.

Caboose: Yeah thats right! You big jerks! Umm...

The tank was getting closer and Cloud was still trying to get close enough to protect Caboose but was to far away to do anything with his assault rifle!

Church: Caboose! Get angery!

Caboose: How?

Church: Pretend he was trying to date Shelia and just likes her for her treeds!

Caboose: What!

Church: And he had her pay for dinner!

Caboose: WHAT!

Church: Everyone run!

Cloud: What?

Caboose roared in anger! The tank piolt hit the boosters!

SLAM!!

Caboose caught the wraith in his finger tips! The piolts and Marines gapped at him.

Caboose: **My name. Is Micheal J. Caboose. And I don't like you!**

With that he tore the tank in half and threw both halves into a near by Organization ship! There was a massive explosion and the organization ship exploded one half slaming into the grounds leaving everyone with anime jaw drops.

June: _What the hell was that!_

Caboose: **I am Caboose! The vehicle destroyer!**

June: _Right... Well... Cloud Pelican's inbound. We need you to use the warthogs to smash the urk blockade. Then we have a straight shot at Voi. _

As if her voice was gods will two pelicans came flying in both carrying a warthog. Cloud turned to the team leaders. They had ruffly twenty two marines who could fight. Suddenly as the pelicans touched down Cloud felt some one thump him hard on the back!

Ranger: Don't ever! And I mean ever! Do that to us again!

He whirled around, rubbing his throbing shoulder, out of the pelicans came Chibi, Daxo, Ranger, David, and Stephen. All three looked rather cross.

Cloud: Umm is that for escaping the base through a warthog?

David: No! That was for making us miss out on this kind of party!

Chibi: You needed our help!

Daxo: Spartans forever!

Cloud: Okay! I'm sorry! I was just afriad you guys might get killed in the attempt to arm the bomb.

They still looked rather upset, Cloud sighed.

Cloud: Look this is a big op we're going to pull I wanted us to hit them at full strength. So lets move out we've got a job to do.

With that he climbed into an assualt hog. Ranger sighing hopped on the gun turret whil David rode shot gun. Chibi, Daxo, and Stephen clambered into the transport hog. They were joined by Sergeant Motto, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Mia. Sarge quickly took charge of those still present.

Sarge: Okay men and weman. We need some vehicles if we want to stay with the group. Simmons! Grif!

Simmons: Yes sir!

Sarge: Take the bluetards and get those warthogs across the bridge, I'll remain here with these morons and see if we can get one of these hogs rolling.

Grif: I'm telling you it looks more like a puma.

Sarge: Grif...

Cloud: Lets go.

The two hogs rolled on. They quickly meet heavy resistance! The urks had set up a lot of defences between the highway and Voi. They had small gravity towers manned by by dusks with turrets and ninjas with sniper rifles! The urks also brought out a fleet of choopers! Cloud wove amongst them doing his best to give Ranger a clear firing range but the choopers only were open for a few seconds! The transport hog wasn't doing much with only a couple of assault and battle rifles small arms fire only worked against the piolt.

As they were attacked by the seventh chopper David sighed.

David: Screw this.

He grabbed a long metal pipe of the ground! As they passed by the chopper he knocked the driver from his seat and sent him flying into the ground! David grinned.

David: Who says cavalry is dead?

He threw the pipe into the engine gears of a second chopper! The engine exploded killing the piolt and his vehicle. With that the enemy vehicles were defeated. They drove through a dark tunnel and came out on a pair of urks and their unmanned choppers. Cloud ran them down and hit the park on his hog. Cloud looked on ahead of them. The road was broken here and it conitinued on a hill a little ways off. He glanced at Ranger.

Cloud: Ranger recon that position.

Ranger: On it.

He jumped of the gun turret and ran up the road then lay flat on his belly sniper rifle ready.

Ranger: _Four choppers. Permission to continue?_

Cloud: _Permission granted._

Ranger vanished from sight and the team waited silently for five minutes before he returned.

Cloud: Report?

Ranger: Well sir its hot. Theres at least eight choppers here, two wraiths, and a pair of heavy defence turrets. They're knew shade model. Recomend we call for help.

Cloud: Negative we have a mission.

He glanced at Chibi who was driving the transport hog.

Cloud: Heres the plan, the hogs will distract the enemy armor. Ranger you'll take out those turrets. Daxo hook him up with some explosives.

Ranger: Great.

Daxo: Aw man I don't get to blow anything up.

Cloud: Get to it people!

David hopped of shot gun and grabbed the turret. The hogs roared ahead! The urks sprung what they thought was a well concealed trap. They lured the hogs behind the hill where the turrets had a clear shot!

CRACK! CRACK!

The dusk gunners fell dead out of their turrets! Ranger rushed the first wraith arming some c7 foaming explosive! Once the wraiths back was coated he threw the detonater into place and hit the trigger! The wraith exploded! The second wraith however was aware of him and sent massive balls of plasma at him! He dove for cover behind the wreckage of the first wraith. Then Daxo eager to blow stuff up fired a rocket at the back of the wraith blowing it to kingdom come! With the enemy positions eliminated they moved on to the hill Ranger waving at them.

Ranger: 'Bout time I thought I'd have to win this war all by myself.

Cloud: Get in.

Ranger: Gezze no ones in the mood for a joke these days.

They drove up the road passing an overturned warthog. They then came upon a force of urks defending several purple barricades.

Barret: _Smash the urk blockade Cloud. So we can start hitting 'em._

Cloud nooded and gunned the engine. The hog tore through the meger defenses the urks had set up and the transport hog was close behind. Suddenly Cloud hit the brakes. Right infront of them was the gate to voi. But defending it was one urk pack, four jump urks, one dusk gunner, and a very large sheild barrier. As if to testament their skill there was a downed pelican with six marines lying slain about it.

Ranger: This might be tough.

Chibi: Sir if I can get to the generator I can shut down the shield gate.

Cloud: Okay everyone out of the hogs. Stephen and Ranger take out the chieftan. Daxo take out that turret. The rest of us will move up the middle.

Daxo: YES! More blowing stuff up!

He ran forward firing his rocket launcher! The turret exploded showering the urks with shrapnel!

Cloud: Grenades now!

Everyone threw grenades in amongst the urks! The grenades detonated taking out many of the urks. Just to finish it the chieftan who was carrying a plasma turret didn't even get a chance to aim before two sniper rounds tore his head off.

Chibi walked forward seemingly oblivous to the corpses around her. When she got to the shield gates power source she pulled a wrench out of a duffel bag and got to work. One minute later the shield collapsed into the power box. Chibi smiled dusting off her armored palms.

Chibi: To easy.

Cloud however had gone over to the edge of the road. In the distance he could see the ecavation site, over it were dozens of organization capital ships. Just then June's pelican came in. Right behind it came three warthogs in decent condition and one that looked like it was held together by two by fours and duc tape.

Sarge: I told you this warthog could run with only ductape and two by fours!

Simmons: Again Sarge your technical skills amaze us all!

Sarge: Thank you Simmons.

June: Lord Griffon we made it.

Brian grinned.

Brian: _Music to my ears commander. Marines, the prophet of Truth dosen't know it yet but he is about to get kicked right off his throne. We will take our city back and drive these monsters back into the grave they've been so happilly diging. One final effort is all that remains. _

The pelican lifted into the air and Cloud reloaded his assualt rifle.

It was time to finish the fight. Or so he thought.

* * *

Ranger24: And thats another chapter. I'm going to be rather busy I have to finish several large reports. One for AP world History. The other for English 2. Read and review! 


	9. Chapter 8: To own the skies part 1

Ranger24: Finnaly the big mission starts.

Ships names over the raido are in normal format.

* * *

Chapter 8: To own the skies part 1.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud sat silently in the warthogs shot gun seat. Everyone he had meet during the fighting on the tsavo highway was forming the strike team to attack the organization defenses. The plan was simple enough. Ranger and Stephen would snipe the gunners of the air defense wraiths while Daxo and Chibi took them down. David and himself would support them as best they could.

June: _Cloud, Truth has fully uncovered the artifact. We have to assume its the ark. The only way to stop him is with a suprise areil assault. First clear this sector of organization air defences. Good hunting June out._

The hogs finnaly arrived at the end of the tunnel and came to a halt. The marines and Spartans piled out. All around them were slain marines and dusks. There were three wrecked warthogs. Only one of the attack teams hogs would continue on. Sarge, Simmons, and Grif were using one of the more intact assault warthogs. They all made their way to a large door into the tunnels. They were near what was once the old Voi docks before the organization glassed the lake.

Sarge: Open the door Cloud, take point we'll cover ya' with the fifty.

Cloud: Got it.

The door control were as simple as those at the crows nest. A such the door opened quickly. The strike team poured in weapons ready! Nothing. The room was empty. The marines lowered their weapons.

Duke: What the?

Cloud: Hang on.

He made his way up a stair case. Suddenly he could hear them. As he crossed an over look for the next door he saw them. A squad of dusks and sound Ninjas all watching Rufus give a sermon. Cloud grinned. He pulled out a frag grenade and tossed it down onto the unwary organization soldiers. It landed right in the midst of them and exploded! It killed four of them and sent the rest into a panic! Cloud slamed his fist on the opening switch and the warthog rolled in.

Sarge: Hello uglies!

Simmons opened up on the organization troops with the chain gun!

Simmons: Yeah suck it blue! I mean dusks. Suck it blues! God damnit.

Three more dusks entered the room but the marines gunned them down. Cloud glanced at David who noodded.

Cloud: David and I will open the door be ready for anything.

Sarge: They won't know what hit 'em sir.

Cloud and Daivd crept up the stairs the dusks had come. It lead around the second blast door to another road. At the end however was a whole platoon of Ninjas and dusks lead by an urk captain. Near the door was the control. Cloud glanced at David and they clasped hands.

Cloud: Spartans forever.

David: Spartans forever.

With that they charged into the corrider both making for the door controls firing their weapons! David's battle rifle claimed two ninjas and Cloud's assault rifle hoosed down two dusks and wounded three more! Their sheilds flared as the organization soldiers returned fire! Their sheilds rapidly started to head for the red! Cloud finnaly reached the door control and he slamed his first into it! The door groaned and began to open! David cursed as his sheilds flared and returned fire taking out two more dusks while Cloud threw his second grenade into the enemy warriors! The grenade claimed four ninjas and a dusk!

At that moment the door fully opened and the warthog roared into the room chain gun blaring! The urk captain roared in agony as his power armor failed and fifty calibur rounds tore him to peices! The marines opened up on the fleeing remains of the enemy troops! Finally the last dusk fell dead. Cloud wished he could wipe the sweat from his brow.

He made his way forward to the end of the corridier passing the numerous dead bodies. David tossed him something which he caught deftly. It was a battle rifle. David shrugged.

David: Theres a lot of dead marines here. Which means we have plenty of ammo.

Cloud noodded then he noticed something at then end of the passage. The platoon had been guarding a pair of ghosts. David grinned.

David: Dibs.

He leapt on one and powered it up while Donut clambered onto the second. Cloud opened the blast door. Out side he could see one of the old peirs and on it an old building. The instant the door was opened David and Donut shot out of the tunnel followed by the warthog. Cloud and the infantry hurried to keep up. Cloud watched as David and Donut ran down an urk major and his grunt charges followed by the warthog.

Brain: _Kilo two three this is _forward onto dawn _I need a sitrep commander._

June: _Atmospheric disturbances are intesifying around the artifact sir._

Brain: _And Seira 117?_

June: _Work as fast as he can. Don't worry sir I'm sure he'll get it done._

Cloud finnaly reached the old building to find it under siege by four marines. A squad of organization soldiers lead by an urk captain were causing some problems. The marines (Spanky, Xiandar, Captain Hero, and Wooldoor) were doing their best with a couple of assault rifles to take the building.

Hero: Damnit!

CRACK! CRACK!! CRACK!!

The captain and a ninja with a carbine fell dead while the third sniper round missed entirely.

Church: _Fu#!_

Still with the leader dead the building was wide open for the platoon. Cloud and Chibi rushed in firing their assault rifles taking down all of the organization troopers inside. When he reach the roof he discovered he had a clear feild of vision over the enitre lake bed. To his left was the AA wraith along with David and Donuts ghosts tangling with four dusk driven ghosts.

Suddenly a plasma bomb exploded killing Wooldoor, Spanky, and Hero!

Xaindar: OH my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

A phantom pulled up at that moment and turned Xaindar into a blazing corpse. Suddenly a series of missiles collided with the phantom! Cloud whirled around to see Daxo carrying a missile pod! After the eighth and final missile struck it the phantom exploded! Daxo tossed aside the empty missle pod and raised his rocket launcher.

Daxo: Thats what I'm talking about!

The wraiths second mortar crashed into the side of the building! It shook but held strong. Daxo cursed.

Cloud: We have to take that wraith out before it tears us apart. Ranger! Stephen! Take out the gunners! Chibi take out the triple A wraith! Daxo you handle the mortar wraith! Everyone else covering fire!

Cloud wiped out his battle rifle and opened fire on the ghosts that were fighting with the warthog, David, and Donut! Many of the marines however ran for cover firing only every now and again. Chibi dove into the vehicle battle landing on the warthogs hood!

Chibi: Get me to that wraith!

Grif: Oh man this is going to really suck!

Grif drove the hog straight at the wraith! The gunner opened up on the hog with the plasma turret pot marking the hood with plasma bolts!

Crack!

The gunner slumped over a large bullet hole in his head and a vapor trail leading to it. Chibi look up to see Ranger reloading his sniper rifle.

Ranger: _You can thank me later!_

Meanwhile Daxo made his way from covered position to covered position. The wraith was hitting him with everything it had to offer. He tried to get a shot off but the wriaths turret pinnned him in a cargo crate!

Daxo: Help!

Stephen: _Negative! I can't get a clear shot!_

Cloud who was listening to this all hit the comm channel.

Cloud: _Mia! I need an air strike on that wraith!_

Mia: _Just take out that..._

BOOM!!

Cloud looked down to see Chibi jumping off the ruined anti air wraith.

Mia: _Okay I'm coming in for an attack run._

The pelican was there in ten seconds. Chain guns roared and the motar wraith exploded as her bullets hit something vital. Cloud sighed.

Mia: _Yeah! The fly boys are gonna love us for that!_

Cloud: All units regroup by the ...

Stephen:_ Sir hostile units are pouring out of the blast door! We need assistance! Repeat we need help!_

Cloud: Roger that we're on our way!

Cloud and Ranger grabbed their gear hopeing they weren't to late to help their freinds.

* * *

Ranger24: And thats the end of this chapter. Lots of fighting and vehicles blowing up! Read and review! 


	10. Chapter 9: To own the skies part 2

Ranger24: Time to finish off those wraiths.

* * *

Chapter 8: To own the skies part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud and Ranger rushed over to the main blast door, Ranger drawing his assault rifle. When they got there they found Daxo and Stephen exchanging fire with a couple of dusks. Cloud hurrled a plasma grenade over into the dusk lines which landed ones head.

Dusk Ummm what number are we on?: What the?

Dusk sergeant: Dude you have something on your face.

Dusk Ummm what number are we on?: What is it?

Dusk sergeant: It looks blue and fuzy.

Dusk Ummm what number are we on?: Is it a spider!

Before the sergeant could reply the grenade went off killing both of them and two other dusks. Ranger opened up with his assualt rifle gunning down three more dusks. Beyond the door were several ninjas being fired on by a machine gun. Sakura and Hinata were using it to try and hold of the never ending waves of organization soldiers.

Hinata: They just keep coming!

Cloud however had the ninjas flank and opened up with his assault rifle! Stephen, Daxo, and Ranger charged in behind him fireing their weapons!

Sakura: Check your fire! Its the Chief!

Just as the last ninja fell dead a spiker grenade landed right next to Cloud! It detonated taking his sheilds down by a quarter!

Ranger: Urk pack! in the office!

Cloud glaced up, sure enough at the top of the stairs was a cheiftan holding a plasma turret and his usual back up. He was about to fire on our spartans when fifty claibur rounds slamed into his sheilds! The urk roared in anger before dropping dead under the withering fire!

Sakura: Flush 'em out sir! We'll nail them with the fifty!

Cloud turned to Daxo.

Cloud: Find a way to flank their poistion and hit 'em from behind.

Daxo: Yes sir!

Daxo ran over to an auto door and went through it.

Cloud: Ranger and Stephen take out those captains that should get them running.

The two snipers nooded and raised their weapons and pointed through the landing. There was the usual crack of sniper fire and the two urk captains fell dead. Then an explosion ripped through the office! The three urk minors were sent flying along with two dusks! Two more dusks ran out onto the staircase only to be gunned down by the two girls and their chain gun. Daxo ran ontot eh landing rocket launcher smoking.

Daxo: That flanking enough for you sir?

Cloud: Yeah thats good enough.

Chibi came running in with most of the marines.

Chibi: We're here!

Stephen: Yah your a bit late to the party.

Cloud: Cut the chatter.

At that moment both ghosts and the reds warthog drove up. Cloud scrated his head.

Cloud: Daxo could you get the blast door?

Daxo: Sure.

A few seconds later the door opened and the entire team poured through. Sakura sighed and Hinata wiped the grease of her hands as Cloud walked up to their position.

Sakura: Thanks sir, we were down to our last mags.

Cloud: Grab your guns marines. This areas secure and we need all the help we can get to take out those AA wraiths.

Sakura: Yes sir.

Hinata: Okay sir.

Sakura pulled out an smg while Hinata brought out a pistol. When they had said they were on their last mags they weren't kiding. Chibi suddenly walked up right past both girls and grabbed the the machine gun then ripped it off its tripod!

Cloud: What the hell are you doing.

Chibi: I just have a very bad feeling that...

Yugi: Crap!

Bee drills came flying down a whole swarm of them! As usual one grabbed Yugi and lifted him high in the air letting him flail around helplessly!

Yugi: OH NOT AGAIN!

Cloud: Don't just stand their light 'em up!

The marines and spartans raised the their weapons and opened up! Bullets tore through fleash and bone! Once again a battle rifle shot sent Yugi falling to the ground. The red's warthog and Chibi's machine gun dominated the battle but there were so many bee drills it was inevitable that they would take loses. Duke got struck in the hip by a plasma round and fell to the ground clutching his side. Mr. Krabs fell slain with sixty needler wounds truly proving his abs were made of iron. Tito was reloading his weapon when a bee drill stabbed him with its stinger, instant death. Ray avanged his friend with a burst of battle rifle fire. David's ghost ended up with a grenade on it and he was forced to bail out before it exploded sending sharpnel everywhere, a chunk of it struck Sam in the left arm breaking it. Danny took neelder shards to the chest but kept firing for an enitre clip before he collapsed onto the ground clutching his bloody stomach Bart was struck by plasma bolts on his chest, left arm, and right leg, he fell and did not get back up. Finally all of the bee drills lay dead. The ground was littered with empty mags and dead bodies Cloud took charge at once.

Cloud: Leave the bodies for burial detail. Sakura assist Duke, Danny, and Sam.

Sakura: Yes sir!

Cloud: Everyone else scavange some ammo and move out.

Cloud and the rest of the platoon made their way down a tunnel were Cloud saw, to his suprise, four mongosse attack atvs. Out of the shadows came around five marines. Naruto, Mizaki, Edward (Elric), Wriny, and Spongebob. Ed, Naruto, Wriny, and Spongebob were all carrying rocket launchers. Upon sighting Cloud and his team Naruto gave a grin.

Naruto: Finally some help around here.

Cloud: Who's in charge here?

Ed: That would be me.

Edward flashed his rank. Lance Corpral.

Cloud: Whats your status corpral?

Edward: We've been cut off from the rest of our unit. We've been holding here as long as we could.

Sir the organizations second air defence battery is just out side that door.

He pointed to a large blast door.

Edward: Its heavily defended though lots of armor.

Cloud: Then we'll have to fight armor with armor. Spartans mount up!

Ranger: Hell yes sir!

Ranger leapt into the drivers seat of one of the mongosses. Chibi followed suit.

Chibi: Do you have to curse everytime?

Ranger grinned. Daxo merely shruged glancing at the mongooses.

Daxo: I'm better on my own two legs sir.

Cloud was about to climb onto the last open mongoose when his helmet rang! He resisted the urge to grab his helmet.

Areith: I have defied gods and demons.

Cloud shaking off the disoreintation mounted onto the mongosse. These strange messages were rather distracting. With three mongoses mounted the marines rocket troopers hoped on. Edward leapt on the back stand of Cloud's mongose, Wriny and Mizaki got on the last fully open mongose. Naruto grabbed onto Chibi's mongose, and Ranger ended up with Spongebob.

David opened the door and the mongoses roared out onto a set of ramps leading down ot a much larger lake bed.

Mizaki: We have to move fast and punch hard!

The organization armor of four choppers and six ghosts were suprised and broad sided! The mongoses roared past their armor and began hitting the anti air wraiths which were focused on several hornet gunships that were dealing with a couple of banshees! The first wraith went up in seconds to rocket fire! The organization's armor rallied to try and stop this sudden counter attack but then the reds warthog and Donut's ghost joined the fight backed up by infantry fire from the plattoon David hijacked himself a new ghost and joined the feirce armor battle! A few seconds after he joined in the second and last anti air wraith exploded!

Ranger: All right!

Chibi: We did it!

Cloud: Commander anti wraiths destroyed.

June: Okay I'm sending in some help. Hold position.

Chibi: Uh sir.

Cloud: Yes Chibi?

Chibi: Unless my improved radar is mistaken we have three phantoms inbound!

Cloud: All units! Defend the LZ!

As soon as he was finished speaking all three phantoms hit them! Both dropped of two fresh ghosts to join the fight! However only two were able to get away as the third was stuck by multiple rocket launchers. Still it was a hard fight trying to defeat all of the organization armor, Mizaki and Wriny's mongoose fliped over after taking a hit from a choppers dual urk shots. Spongebob was hit by ghost fire so Daxo was forced to replace him on Ranger's mongoose. Finally after a lot of explosions curses and high speed turns the last urk fell dead out of the seat of his ruined chopper.

At that moment two pelicans pulled in. Both dropping off warthogs.

Barret: Both AA wraiths have been nutrealized.

Suddenly the ground shook and all of the vehicles came to a halt as everyone glanced about searching for the source of the sudden tremor. Then the ground shook again and again.

Barret: Hang on, somethings coming.

Then, it came. Crawling over the building like the insect that was its name sake it clawed its way into the lake bed and sent a tremor of fear down everyone's spine. A scarab attack walker.

Ranger: Holly shit on toast.

Chibi: You know I'm not even going to tell you off for cursing like that.

* * *

Ranger24: Oh no! Can we defeat the scarab? What price will it be to take it down? Find out next time! Read and review! 


	11. Chapter 10: One man down

Ranger24: I hate killing reviewers but this guy has been pretty quiet lately infact he hasn't reviewed since halo 2!

* * *

Chapter 9: One man down.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The scarab clambered down into the lake bed everyone's eyes following it transfixed. That was until it opened up on Donut's ghost. Donut screamed like the woman he often acted like and dove out of the drivers seat just in time before the white hot beam of focused plasma vaporized his vehicle!

Cloud: Don't just stand there light it up!!

With that everyone opened up on the scarab! But the armor peircing rounds merely bounced off the scarabs armor and the rockets didn't even phase it! It rounded on the reds warthog and fired!

Sarge: Abandone ship!

Simmons: Son of a bitch!

Grif: SON OF A BITCH!

They got out a mere second before the boiling plasma struck the warthog burning through the engine the seats and the turret turning the jeep into a molten puddle of metal! Cloud drove his mongoose underneath the scarab and Ed fired his rocket launcher! The missile hit one of the scarabs leg joints and this time it did some damage!

Edward: Use rockets! Target its joints!

The mongooses that remained roared under neath it firing repeatedly into its joints! Mia roared in to provied air support! Two hornets joined the fray strafing the scarab with machine gun fire! The scarab however waasn't going down without a fight! It's AA turret knocked one of the hornets out of the air and it's main gun forced Cloud and Edward to abandone their mongoose. Soon the only mongoose left was Ranger and Daxo's.

They roared past the scarab in circles, Daxo firing all the while. Then a lucky shot got off. The scarab fired and the beam of plasma sliced across the ground going straight for them! Cloud hit his helmet mike!

Cloud: Ranger! Daxo!! Bail out!!

Ranger dove off the mongoose but Daxo was to slow! Cloud and everyone present watched in horror as the beam of plasma sliced into the mongoose! Daxo screamed over his mike firing one last rocket before his shields failed. Cloud's heart skipped a beat. The beam passed on. The mongoose was a wreck. There on the ground next to it was a charred suit of armor. Ranger stood up.

Ranger: Daxo!

He rushed over to his fallen comrade as Daxo's last rocket hit the iris of the scarab destroying it's main gun. Ranger but his hand on Daxo's armor. Then he stood up and whispered two words over his mike.

Ranger: He's gone.

Cloud's shoulders sagged. Another one of his Spartans, his brothers, his friends, was dead.

Suddenly Ranger rushed over towards a large crain! Cloud tried to stop him but the organization soldiers were throwing grenades off the scarab's side while the walkers auto matic repair system began to repair the main turret!

Cloud: Keep up the fire! Chibi go after...

Before he could finish his sentence he heard a feirce cry! He looked up to see Ranger jumping off the crain and onto the scarab assault rifle blazing!

Cloud: Ranger! What the hell do you think your doing?

Ranger: Sir! Kicking ass!

As if in testament to this an urk captian was sent flying off the side of the scarab to his death! Cloud sighed.

Cloud: Carry on.

Up on the scara Ranger wrenched a turret free of its base and opened up on the urk drivers! The cried out in pain as boiling plasma scorched their skin! Their power armor failed and both fell dead. Barret's booming bass voice came in over the radio.

Barret: Find something vital like a power core and take it out.

Ranger: On it.

He made his way to the rear of the scarab killing another urk and a pair of vetran dusks. The he turned the captured turret on the power core. The core was shielded but only enough to stop small arms fire and the armor protecting it from any direct attack from armor was useless against infantry. Firing the turret he fried out the sheild. The charge in the turret however was depleted. He tossed it aside and threw two fragmentation grenades into the reactor. As second later they both exploded the reactor started flashing a red strobe light signaling a colant failure.

Ranger: I'd say that's my que to leave.

He ran off the side and jumped!

Edward: Scatter it's gonna blow!

Ranger hit the ground hard but ignored any pain he felt. Then the sacarb exploded. The cuncsion forced him a few feet forward and caused his sheilds to flare but they held. Cloud, David, and Chibi walked over to him.

Cloud: Good work spartan.

Ranger grunted an acknoledgement but didn't give any really reply.

Cloud: Commander: Scarab nuteralized. We lost Daxo though.

June: Understood. I'm sending in some pelicans. Link up with them at the entrance to the traxus faciluty.

Cloud: Roger that ma'me.

He turned to his team:

Cloud: Move out spartans.

They nooded but glanced back at Daxo.

Cloud: Commander: We need a burial detail. We need to get Daxo out of here.

June: Understood. But I think we're going to have some very full pelicans.

Cloud: Roger that ma'me.

Cloud sighed, he just hoped the pelicans woulldn't be to full. No. He shook his head. He'd make sure they wouldn't be full. Not on his watch.

* * *

Ranger24: And thats the end of this chapter. Next time we push to the AA gun and finish this battle only for another to begin. Read and review! 


	12. Chapter 11: The storm

Ranger24: Now I'm going to finish this mission and get to the end of this story!

* * *

Chapter 12: The storm. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud, Chibi, Ranger, David, and Stephen Linked up with the remaining marines. To their suprise when the first of the pelican's landed Roxas leapt out plasma rifles ready.

Roxas: Spartans good to see you.

Then he paused noticing they were one short.

Roxas: What happened to...

Ranger: Scarab.

Roxas hung his head.

Roxas: There was honor in the covenant once and there shall be again.

Cloud: First we have to beat them.

Roxas: Very well. Come we must hurry you fleetmasters ships are nearly here.

Chibi: Fleetmaster?

Ranger: I think he means the admiral.

Chibi: Oh.

They made their way up onto the walk way that was once a dock. There were several exhausted and wounded marines. They only had light weapons on them and they were no more than a dozen. One of them an old man steped forward his ID flashed Sergeant Lou Pickles 38th marine regiment.

Lou Pickles: Sergeant Pickles Master Chief.

Cloud: Whats your status sergeant.

Lou Pickles: We've taken heavy losses. We're holding the faciluty but only just. We've lost a lot of ground and some of our men have been seprated from the main group. Most of the regiments been wiped out. We really need some help.

Another marine, this one a woman with red eyes and black hair stepped forward. Her ID flashed Lance Corpral Kurien 38th marine regiment.

Kurien: We''ve got this area completly locked down. Follow us sir we'll get you and your men through.

At that moment the marines that had fought the scarab ran up.

Sergeant Motto: Orders sir?

Cloud: Have your wounded remain here. Leave a squad to hold the LZ.

Ray: Sir I volunter my squad to hold the LZ.

Cloud: All right everyone lets move out!

With Kurine and Lou were six other marines. Rika, Mandy, Johnny, Plank, Spurg, and Pudding. The remaining troops moved into the faciluty passing several marines working a chain gun. THey passed more marines and to Clouds suprise armed civilans. Littered on the ground were wounded marines being treated by several over taxed medics. Finally they arrived in the command center but as Cloud entered his helmet rang but he didn't stop moving.

Areith: _I am your sheild. I am your sword._

Cloud shrugged it off though, he was getting use to these strange experinces. As he passed by two marines trying to get an antique radio to work. Finally it started transmiting.

Garaa: _...wind speeds above the artifact have increased to over two hundred miles per hour. Energy ripples coming off Truth's ship._

Cloud didn't know what that meant but it didn't sound good. The marines entered a large warehouse. Finally they meet some combat several urks were firing on marines at the entrance to the toon teritory. To make matters worse the urks had captured a machine gun turret and were now using it on the marines that remained.

Cloud: Ranger! Stephen take out the machine gunner! Everyone else push up the middle!

Chibi hurrled a grenade at a captain wounding it. David's battle rifle finished off the captian. Ranger and Stephen's sniper rifles picked off the urks on the cat walk that held the turret. As the the last urk captian fell two marines came running in followed by about six urks.

Sergeant Moto: Look out their charging!

Cloud raised his rifle but didn't have a clear shoot with two marines in the way.

Cloud: Get out of the way!

The first marine dove to his right, dodging a flurry of spikes. His comrade however was not so lucky. He got a full three clips of spiker rounds. Cloud cursed under his breath and opened up on the urks as did everyone else. Bullets ripped apart power armor and tore into flesh, in a matter of minutes all six urks were dead.

Chibi: Anyone else think this was to easy?

Ranger: There weren't any dusks with them. Were dealing with a pack.

Stephen: But don't you think it was a little odd that there were so few of them? I think we are walking into a trap.

Cloud: Sergeant Moto hold your squad here. Sarge, Church follow me!

The force move on heading into another warehouse only to encounter five urks torturing some civilans! One captain snapped his victims spine over his leg! Cloud bashed it in the back killing it. The fighting was pretty close due to a large amount of crates around them. Several urks turned to their swords and cut down some marines but in the end the urks were all dead.

They entered a large room room that was obviously the truck unloading zone for the warehouse. At the far end a dozen or so civilains came running through. What they were running from became apperant quickly. Two beams of bright green energy riped into a feul truck which exploded killing all of the civilains! In entered two heartless covered in armor fuel rod cannons ready.

Ranger: Oh great.

Chibi: I think were getting close.

David: Really. You think.

Stephen: Umm. Guys their firing on us!

Ranger/David/Chibi: Huh?

Stephen was right. Two beams of pure energy shot towards them!

Ranger: SCATTER!!

The four spartans dove for cover. Only problem. Grif was right behind them.

Grif: Oh son of a ...

Before he could finish his sentence the fuel rod beams hit him in the chest. When the fire stopped he had two huge holes in his chest.

Grif: Bitch.

He hit the ground dead.

Sister: GRIF!

Sarge: DIRT BAG!!

The two of them ran to their fallen comrade. Sarge took one look at him then reloaded his shot gun.

Sarge: You organization basterds! You not only killed one of my men but also the one I wanted to kill! Simmons! Donut!

Simmons: Sir!

Donut: Oh my god Grifs dead!

Sarge: Men. Today is a good day to die! HYRAGH!!

With that the reds and Sister charged the two heartless! However the heartless weren't that dumb. They fired again in a sweeping motion hitting all four of them. Cloud hurrled a grenade at the heartless stuning them then ran for the reds. Simmons and Sister were already dead Donut was on deaths door and Sarge was missing his legs and stomach.

Sarge: Cloud... Take my shot gun... Kick some ass.

And with that Sarge died. Cloud set down his battle rifle and picked up Sarge's shot gun. Donut died a second later.

Tucker: Hey Church the reds are all dead.

Church: So.

Tucker: If we live we get the canyon!

Caboose: They killed admiral Butter Crusts!

Cloud ignored them and ran at the heartless, who had regained their composher. The fired again but he dodged their beams dove behind them and fired four of the shout guns six rounds. The shot gun rounds hit home and both heartless groaned and hit the floor. He rose to his feet.

Suddenly carbine and plasma rounds struck him in the back! He dove for cover behind the wrecked gas truck! Right outside was an urk pack supported by a squad of dusks and four ninjas. Switching to his assualt rifle he opened fire but the weapon was at its extreme range limit! David, Chibi, Church, Caboose, Tucker, and Mia ran up to support him.

Cloud: Where are Ranger, Roxas, and Stephen?

Suddenly two sniper rounds flew from a building off to the side and struck the urk cheiften in the head! The Roxas leapt out of a window drawing oblivion and oathkeeper! Quickly the two blades were stained red, blue, and purple with blood. Ranger and Stephen moved from their covered position and opened up on what was left with smg and assault rifle fire.

David: Right there.

The remainders of the squad moved forward. Weapons ready. Only two urk minors tried to stop them but were cut down by gun fire. They were guarding a holo graphic image of Rufus.

Rufus: The skies blacken with fire and storm but do not fear only are enemies will be scorched by its furry as the great journy is here!

Roxas walked up to the holopad and slashed it with his keyblades destorying it.

Roxas: I will not be shamed. Not again. Not by you.

Cloud looked up at the sky. They were at the very edge of the storm and he could see that Truth had not been kidding. Lighting lite the purple and black clouds with white light!

Suddenly there came a roaring thunderous sound. Cloud looked for the source and in the distance saw the barrel of the AA cannon.

Cloud: Were close to the target hurry!

The remaining members of the strike force rushed forward past rows of neatly stacked crates, fallen marines and civilains, dead urks and dusks, and several piles of trash. Finally the arrived at the end of the crates near an anti air missile turret.

Suddenly the AA cannon fired again and there was an explosion with a screamin of metal falling from the sky! Cloud looked up to see a Longsword attack fighter tumbling out of the air its right wing blown off!

June: _Cloud! Griffon's ships are almost here! Destory that gun! We're out of time!_

Cloud: Easier said then done.

The gun was set on a hill at the top of which was a large force of organization soldiers. Three dusks were setting up turrets and half a dozen more were at the base of the hill, around a dozen ninja's sheilds ready, an entire urk pack carrying urk shots and spikers, and a Cheiftan with a fuel rod gun.

Cloud: Ranger, Stephen, and Church stay here and provide sniper cover! Everyone else follow me!

The marines and spartans surged forward guns blazing Church, Ranger, and Stephen opened up on the enemy troops at the top of the hill killing one of the gunners and the chieften. The assault force trudged its way up the hill firing but they were taking losses. Sergeant Lou took a dozen spiker rounds to the chest. Spurg got stuck by a dusks plasma grenade. Puddin got hit by an urk shot bolt that blew him to peices. Finally after about two minutes of intense fight the hill was theirs.

Still Cloud realized their plan had hit a snag. They didn't have any heavy explosives. How on earth were they going to blow it up! It was set on auto fire so they couldn't just tell it shut down. As if by gods own hand Barret's voice came over the com line.

Barret: That guns been firing none stop it's got to be running hot! Find its power core it should pop out whenever it fires.

As if to confirm this the gun fired again and from underneath popped a a white hot sphere! CLoud suddenly had an idea. He rushed over to one of the turrets and ripped it from its base.

Chibi: Sir what are you doing?

Cloud: Chibi! David grab a turret!

David: If you say so.

The two spartans walked over to the turrets and wrenched them from their bases. Then walked over to Cloud. The orb had retracted and Ranger, Church, and Stephen were just reaching the top of the hill.

Cloud: Wait for it. Wait for it.

The gun fired again! The orb popped out!

Cloud: Fire on the orb!

The three turrets combine their fire and tore into the orb! They fired for about thrity seconds before the turrets over heated! Then after giving them a second to cool the fired again! Finally the orb exploded!

Cloud: Take cover!

The marines and Spartans ran for cover. The gun finally exploded into a small fire ball. With the cannon destoryed Cloud glanced about and noticed one of their number was missing. Then he spotted him.

Roxas was staring at the excavation site. Cloud and the other spartans walked up beside him. They were on a ledge over looking the site.

Suddenly Cloud heard the roar of engines and looked up. Three longswords roared by then more came! Dozens more! Nearly a hunderd! Then cam the rumble of much more powerful engines and three frigates roared over head! The Ageis Fate, the Adiratic, and the Forward unto dawn! Three Organization cruisers moved into block the fleet but seven white hot streaks struck them destoying two and crippling the second for the frigates to use their missiles to pummel the remaining ship! Ranger raised his sniper rifle.

Ranger: The rest of the fleets playing sniper.

As the third cruiser tumbled out of of the air the firgates entered the excavation site! In the center was the forerunner dreadnaught! More Organization ships pushed forward to attack the frigates but they wouldn't make it in time! Fighters engaged in a massive dogfight!

Brian: _All ships fire at will!_

All three frigates fired on the dreadnaught and the marines cheered! But then the smoke from the impacts cleared. The dreadnaught was unharmed. Then it began to sink into a gaint hole and seven massive towers began to rise majestically from the excavation site then a bright purple light gathered around the dreadnaught! All of the ships seemed to lose control even the fighters! Cloud wondered what the hell was going on when the light hit them! Gravity suddenly crashed down on them and they toppled to the ground!

Areith: _This, is the way the world ends._

Cloud lay there until gravity weakened enough for him to stand. He looked up. Over head, right over the dreadnaught was a giant black sphere about a fourth of the size of the moon. Roxas stood up and glared at it with a mix of horror and wonder. The other Spartans stood up groaning.

Ranger: Did someone get the license of that truck?

Chibi: Ow.

Stephen: Where's the rhino?

David: What the hell is that!

The Organization ships started to move they turned away from the UTSC ships and made for the portal the dreadnaught was the first on through. Suddenly the admiral's voice came in over the com line coughing.

Brian: _What did Truth just do?! "Cough" Did he activate the rings?!_

June: _No sir. But he definatly did something._

Roxas roared in anger as the last organization ship slipped into the portal.

Brian: _Evac wounded and regroup. Wherever Truth went..._

Garaa: _Sir new contact slipping in!_

Cloud and the others whirled around to see an organization cruiser exit slipspace! It looked heavily damaged and ignored the frigates and went straight for the faciluty! They raised their weapons for fear of drop pods but none came. As it passed over head Cloud saw that the underside was covered in strange pink bulbous somethings. A chill crept down his spine. The ship crashed into the faciluty without an explosion. Then a pink and deathly green mist started floating towards them. Roxas lowered his carbine rifle.

Roxas: What is it! More urks?

Cloud lowered his rifle. One of his few fears had come true.

Cloud: Worse.

Ranger: Oh no.

* * *

Ranger24: What has come? What knew evil must our heros face? And can they defeat it? Find out next time! Read and review! 


	13. Chapter 12: It followed me home

Ranger24: Here comes another dramatic chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: It followed me home. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud stared out at the crashed war ship he knew exactly what was now pouring out of the wreckage and it didn't take the commanders confirmation to tell him he was right.

June: The jellyfish! It's spreading all over the city!

Brain: How do we contain it?

June: Find the crashed ship overload its reactors. Its either we lose this city or risk losing the entire planet.

Brain: Do it.

Cloud glanced at those along with him. The marines would just be jellyfish food if they went into the city. His Spartans could handle it but he wasn't sure if they could handle the jellyfish. Last time they fought the jellyfish they were having a crash course in fighting enemies who were very good at feigning death and electrocuting people.

Cloud: Marines remain here. This area is our fall back point.

Kureni: Roger that sir.

Cloud: Expect some more troops to be arriving very soon call for evac.

At that moment Sergeant Motto and many of the other marines arrived.

Sergeant Motto: Sorry we're late sir.

Cloud: It's all right. Hold this position until evac arrives okay.

Sergeant Motto: You got it.

Cloud, the Spartans, and Roxas make their way back into the sea of containers ignoring the bodies that didn't have any weapons on them. Ranger dropped his sniper rifle and picked up a battle rifle Stephen did the same, they both knew sniper rounds were useless against jellyfish. As they made their way through the silent storage yard flickers of motion hit their motion trackers.

Cloud: Fan out Ranger take point.

They formed up Ranger in the lead assault rifle held ready. The comm. Lines crackled with Ray's voice.

Ray Rocket: _All squads report in!_

Lazlo: _Multiple contacts unknown hostiles._

Raj: _THERE OVER THERE!_

Lazlo: _WE'RE SURROUNDED SERGEANT! AHH!!!_

Ray Rocket: _SQUAD 2! Squad 3, I've lost squad 2 can you monitor them?_

Iruka: _Negative we don't have a visual!_

They rounded a bend to find the entrance of the traxus facility guarded by six marines four of whom were heading for sand bag bunkers. Iruka, Tracy, Brock, and Jacobs behind the sand bags were Danny and May.

May: Come on sergeant!

Suddenly dozens of bulbous pink tentacle cover ball like creatures came flying off the roof followed by what looked like heavily deformed Toons and Urks! Cloud raised his assault rifle and opened up at the falling creatures! The jellyfish were upon them! Iruka cried out in alarm as the jellyfish attacked them! Assault rifles roared and shot guns bucked as the marines tried to defend themselves! Cloud tried to join in but he could only fire when he had a clear shot. This however didn't stop Roxas!

The nobody rushed forward keyblades ready! He cut down jellyfish with out mercy! Soon only a few infection forms were left and the marines ad Spartans quickly mopped them up. The losses however were great. Tracy and Brock had been infected and killed. Jacobs was heavily wounded and Iruka looked rather shell shocked. Cloud set his hand on Iruka's shoulder.

Cloud: Corporal get your squad to the hill now.

Iruka nodded and rallied up what was left of his squad. Roxas swung his oathkeeper into a slain combat form.

Roxas: We must hurry and quell this outbreak.

Cloud: All right you heard the nobody lets move!

The main door was open but the side door was wide open. They rushed inside only to watch Lazlo fall to a swarm of infection forms! The infected monkey turned on his former comrades and fired his assault rifle at Cloud. His shields held and he switched to Sarge's shot gun and blew the infected monkey to the ground.

The Spartans and Roxas entered the entrance to the warehouse only to see a hand full of marines fighting for their lives against dozens of jellyfish! The marines Mizaki, Wriny, Naruto, Edward, Big Gay Al, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Slave, and Mrs Puff. Raj and Clam who had been with the squad were now possessed and attack their former comrades. Cloud and his team leapt into the furious battle guns blazing! Roxas's keyblades slew many combat forms while the Spartans gunned down the infection forms and anything that tried to stop them.

After two minutes of heavy fighting all of the infection forms were popped and the last of the combat forms slain. Spent shell casings littered the body strewn floor. The losses had been terrible. Mr. Garrison, Big gay Al, and Mr. Slave had been infected. Mrs. Puff had been hit by stray plasma fire. Cloud hit the comm.

Cloud: _Sergeant Rocket are you there?_

Ray Rocket: _I'm here!_

Cloud: _We've located team 2. Lazlo, Puff, Raj, Clam, Garrison, Al, and Slave are all KIA._

Ray Rocket: _Roger me teams already air borne the LZ in the lake bed collapsed when the ship hit not much left there but a lot of combat forms. Be advised hostiles have entered the Traxus facility._

Cloud:_ I know._

Ray Rocket: _If you find any marines get them out._

Cloud: _Roger that tell the commander we've got a LZ at the hill._

Ray Rocket: _Roger._

Cloud turned to the remaining marines.

Cloud: Get out of here get to the hill and watch each others backs.

Mizaki: Yes sir.

The team made its way forward into the warehouse. They were harried by more jellyfish combat forms, infection forms, even a few carrier forms! When they cleared a cat walk of Jelly fish Cloud spotted something that might come in handy. A flamethrower it was a full charge and was ready to be used.

As they entered what had once been Marine held territory the flame thrower proved it is worth. Jets of flame engulfed the jelly fish that tried to stop them and walls made of flames stayed the advancing legions by a few seconds allowing the strike team to wipe their attackers out with heavy fire.

During a pause in the fighting they took the moment to catch their breath. Most of them were panting some what from the constant movement required to properly fight large numbers of jellyfish. Chibi reloaded her smg.

Chibi: This is a fringing nightmare.

David: I agree with you entirely on that one.

Ranger: We're probably getting closer to the heart of the infection.

Stephen: Then we don't have any time to waste.

They moved on into the old marine HQ. There were obvious signs of heavy fighting. Lots of dead jellyfish and marines. Spent shell casings made the floor slippery with little pieces of metal. Sitting in a corner was a single marine pistol in hand and cowering in fear. Cloud was instantly reminded of what happened to Chester back on the first Halo ring. The marine had been so shell shocked he'd gone mad and actually shot at Cloud before committing suicide. The marine, Harold, was fat, had one buck tooth, and a blue base ball cap on instead of a marine standard issue shock helmet. Cloud knelt down to look him in the eye.

Cloud: Private where's the rest of your squad?

Harold: The Sergeant… The El Tee! They were all infected!

He sobbed for about half a minute before speaking again.

Harold: An…and then they got up. Started to talk. OH THEIR VOICES! THEIR VOICES! MAKE THEM STOP!!

He pointed to several of the infected dead marines. Ranger knelt down and inspected the corpses.

Ranger: All killed by single pistol shots.

Harold: I did them a favor. Yeah, I helped them!

He continued to sob.

Harold: Maybe I need to die to? End it.

Cloud put his hand on Harold's shoulder.

Cloud: Don't ever talk like that. You hear me marine? Don't ever talk like that.

Stephen walked over to Harold. Of all of the Spartans Stephen was the most religious.

Stephen: They're in gods hands now. Safe from all the evils of this world. But don't end your life before it runs its full course. Hell awaits those who take their own life. Do you want to suffer in the fires for ever?

Harold shook his head tears still in his eyes.

Stephen: Then get up and get your ass in motion. Head for the large hill where the AA cannon was there will be a dust off their soon.

Harold nodded and, reloading his pistol, he left the room. Ranger nodded his head at Stephen.

Ranger: Not bad. If I didn't know you were a trained killer I would have said you were a preacher.

Roxas: And I would have said you were a prophet.

Stephen: Just doing my job.

Cloud: Enough chit chat people we've got to keep moving.

He made his way for the exit but the moment he set his foot on the floor his helmet rang. Areith's ghostly image flashed across his visor.

Areith: _Cloud! It isn't safe! Davy Jones, he knows I'm in the system._

Then it stopped. Cloud shook off the disorientation and entered the next room. They were near the lake bed. The place was were Daxo had been killed. Cloud just hoped that the jellyfish hadn't tainted his comrades corpse.

* * *

Ranger24: And that's the end of this chapter. Updates might be slower seeing as how I've got finals but I'll do my best to get some updates in. Read and review! 


	14. Chapter 13: Shadow of Intent

Ranger24: I'm going to put fellowship on hold until this story is over! That's final no taking backs. Expec it to start back up when I finish or am very close to finishing this story.

* * *

Chapter 13: _Shadow of intent_. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud, Roxas, Chibi, Ranger, David, and Stephen poured out of the traxus facility! They were on one of the walkways that connected to the old lake bed where they had fought the scarab. Ranger raised his battle rifle and zoomed in on the lake bed ahead of them. It was dramatically changed from what it had been only around thirty minutes earlier. The Portals gravity pulse and the ship crashing had caused most of the lake bed to collapse away. What was left was now crawling with jellyfish combat forms.

Suddenly there came the mighty roar of engines! Cloud, the Spartans, and Roxas whirled around to see ten Organization capital ships exit slipspace right in front of them, nine cruisers and one assault carrier! Cloud tensed ready for a fight. A fresh fleet would be the death blow to what was left of earths defenses. Then a loud commanding voice spoke over the radio on all frequencies!

Axel: All toons take heed! This is the carrier _Shadow of Intent_!

Drop pods rocketed from the assault carrier! They slammed into the ground amongst the jellyfish! Out burst nobody elites in orbital insertion armor weapons ready! They clubbed the jellyfish with their plasma rifles, hosed them with plasma fire, and cut them with their plasma swords!

Axel: Clear this sector of your warriors while we deal with the jellyfish!

Everyone turned around and looked at Roxas.

Chibi: What are they doing here?

Roxas: What do you mean?

Chibi: You guys leave us out to dry here and do what!

Roxas: The remains of our fleet were maintaining quarantine around the second halo ring. I just hope this doesn't me what I fear.

Ranger: And that is?

Roxas: That the jellyfish have spread.

Cloud had a bad feeling he knew what that might mean but right now they had to help the nobodies clear the area of jellyfish before they could get any intel. The Spartans, along Roxas rushed into aid the beleagured nobodies! A quarter of the way into the battle Cloud's flamethrower died. Casting it aside he brought up Sarges shot gun and started blasting everything in his path to kingdom come! Ranger and David cut down combat forms with heavy fire while Chibi and Stephen used their smgs to push the undead abominations back! But the lime light was on Roxas. His twin keyblades tore apart everything in his way with powerful, yet accurate, strikes.

Still several nobodies fell dead when their shields fell or they were shoved off the cliffs. Only a few were infected and of those only one was able to kill another nobody before being destroyed. The ground became damp with blood.

Finally the last Jellyfish fell dead. The nobodies that survived the battle rushed to meet them. Three wore blue armor one wore red. Two of the blue ones were clearly female. Roxas quickly did introductions.

Roxas: The girls are Ami and Yumi. The other blue armored one is Shikamaru. The red one is Demyx.

Demyx: Arbiter its good to see you. But in the company of demons? That is a tad bit odd.

Roxas: Never mind that. What news do you bring?

Demyx: None of its good. _The castle that never was_ has fallen to the jellyfish and it's become their hive.

Roxas: What of the fleet? Has quarantine been broken?

Demyx: That single ship broke through our lines and jumped. We mopped up what was left of the ships infected and came as soon as we could.

Roxas: We had a fleet of hundreds! How could the parasite spread to almost all of the fleet so quickly!

Demyx: Alas brother. The jellyfish have evolved!

As if to punctuate this statement there came to the ears to roars of the jellyfish! They whirled and Cloud saw three massive jellyfish! They had arms like sledge hammers and were taller than even the nobodies! They bore no weapons and that made Cloud feel a little more comfortable.

Ranger: What only three? This is to easy.

He raised his battle rifle and fired repeatedly at the massive creatures! They shuddered under his fire but they didn't slow down very much! Ranger emptied an entire clip into the creatures only to have one of them fall dead. The empty magazine popped out of his rifle and he rubbed the back of his helmeted head.

Ranger: Okay this might be tough.

The two remaining creatures roared at their fallen comrade and more of them came thundering down on the nobodies and Spartans! Right behind the strange new jellyfish came little spider like ones and a couple dozen combat forms, all armed!

Cloud: Don't just stand there! Light those bastards up!

Everyone one open fire slowly moving back as their enemies drew closer! Dozen's of combat forms fell slain and the spidery ones were rather weak so they were easily dispatched. But the larger creatures continued forward only occasionally falling dead!

Then from the left, leaping into the furious battle, came about a dozen fresh combat forms! Chibi and Stephen cut four of them down before the monsters landed! Cloud turned Sarge's shot gun on them and fired two shots, ran out of ammo in the shot gun, switched to his assault rifle, and hosed down three more!

One of the larger jellyfish finally reached their line! It took a swing with its club like arm at David who dropped his rifle and caught the blow in his hands! Still the force of the blow made David's shields die and his heels dug an inch into the ground! Slowly he was being pushed back and his arms were starting to falter!

David: Hey, a little help here!

Stephen: Hang on man!

Stephen fired both of his smgs full automatic into the creature! But even at near point blank the smgs rounds barely peppered the creatures flesh! This however was enough to really piss the monster off! It roared in anger and shoved David into Shikamaru causing both of them to go tumbling to the ground! The creature turned to face Stephen, who was holding a primed fragmentation grenade!

Stephen: Let's see how you like frag grenade!

He hurled the grenade right at the creature! It struck it in the chest, hit the ground, and exploded sending shrapnel flying through the air!

Stephen: Yeah!

But when the smoke cleared the creature was still standing! It roared in anger and charged Stephen! Panicking the Spartan fired both of his smgs at the monster but it didn't slow down! His guns suddenly started clicking! His clips were empty! The creature reached him raising its club like arm high in the air! Stephen braced for impact and shut his eyes!

Nothing happened. All he heard was a sizzling sound, the creature moaning, and the gunfire around him. He opened his eyes to find the creature clutching at two keyblades lodged in its chest. The blades were yanked out causing more damage going out than going in. The monster collapsed onto the ground. Roxas stood on its corpse and flicked the pink green blood off of his weapons.

Roxas: You may thank me later!

Finally, after many close calls, lots of bullets and plasma being fired, several choice curses from Ranger, and the arrival of a trio of carrier forms the last of the jellyfish fell dead. Everyone was panting now. Near the end of the battle it, had turned run and gun.

Cloud: We can't stop, we have to keep moving.

Roxas: I know that.

They moved on indoors again and ran into another army of jellyfish! This time the nobodies ended the battle rather quickly. How you may ask? Two words. Plasma grenades. They stuck almost every jellyfish in the junction chamber.

As they closed in on the exit Cloud's com switched on.

June: Cloud, the nobodies are looking for something. We didn't believe them when they told us…

Barret: It's Areith Cloud she's on that ship!

Cloud and the Spartans stopped dead in their tracks. They hadn't seen Areith since they had been forced to leave her on _The castle that never was_ as it was over run by the jelly fish so they could peruse Truth on the forerunner dreadnaught.

Barret: Find her and get her out!

Cloud glanced at everyone with him. Then all of the Spartans looked right at Demyx.

Demyx: Well come on Demons! We seek the same prize, but are shipmaster will do all he can to stop the jellyfish.

Cloud: All right lets move out.

They moved out into the open again. Right ahead of them, crashed into the docks, was the jellyfish ship. But between it and them was an army of jellyfish combat forms, several of the larger creatures, dozens of the smaller insect like ones, and several new jellyfish with spikes and what looked like a giant clam with legs for a body.

Cloud: Commander we might need air support.

June: Cloud we can't get any air support to you. All of our birds are tied up.

Cloud: Great.

Cloud glanced about for anything to give them an advantage. Then he spotted a chain gun still attached to its tripod.

Cloud: Chibi get on that turret and give us cover fire.

Chibi: You got it.

She ran right over to the chain gun and opened up on the jellyfish! Fifty cal. Rounds tore into the monsters tearing several of the combat forms down. But this also attracted the attention of the other jellyfish! They roared and charged in mass!

Cloud: Ranger! Daivd! Support Chibi!

David: Yes sir!

They rushed to Chibi's turret and opened up on the on coming jellyfish with their battle rifles! Chibi switched from targeting combat forms to attacking the larger jellyfish. Although their hide was strong enough to stop small arms fire it couldn't halt light anti armor rounds! Quickly the charge began to slacken its pace to a crawl!

Cloud: Stephen you're with me! We're going straight on in!

Stephen: Ready to kick ass sir.

The two Spartans rushed into the charging jellyfish firing their weapons! Stephen's smgs tore apart several of the combat forms, while Cloud discovered the shot gun could wound one of the big guys in one shot and kill them in two.

They were half way through the open when the strange clam like jellyfish attacked! Giant spikes flew from the giant clams and quickly tore down their shields! They dove for cover but were pinned down under the heavy fire!

Cloud: Ranger! We need long range fire!

Ranger: Negative they're too far out! I can't hit them!

Suddenly the nobodies came charging in hurling grenades! They stuck the creatures and killed them in very large explosions! Then when they reached the epicenter of the charge they drew swords and fought hand to hand with the jellyfish! Cloud rubbed the back of his helmet.

Cloud: Umm… Everyone move up?

Chibbi: Okay.

Ranger: Whatever.

David: Sure.

When they all finally got to the nobodies the fighting it was all over. The nobodies armor was covered in pink green blood and the slain jellyfish were covered in slash marks.

Shikamaru: Gee thanks for all the help demons.

Ranger: Oh shut up.

They were now at the edge of the crash site. They were about to enter when they heard the roar of fresh jellyfish! Cloud whirled around but David put his hand on Cloud's chest plate holding him back.

Cloud: What are you…?

David: Go.

Cloud: What?

David: Go we'll hold them off as long as we can. Get in there, get Areith, and get out.

Cloud: But…

Chibi: We'll be fine.

Cloud: But…

Ranger: Seriously man, go! Before this gets all emotional and someone starts crying.

Stephen: Too late.

Ranger: God damnit.

Cloud nodded and mover into the wreckage. Instead of encountering dozens of jellyfish what he meet was just gunk covered wreckage. He only found small signs of combat. A few dead nobodies, discarded weapons, and one poor straggler urk. He kept moving till he hit a dead end. The only way on was down a hole.

Cloud: Well, here I go.

He dove into the hole and hit the ground about three seconds later. He took a step forward… An explosion of pain lanced through his head and his helmet rang! Then he heard the voice of Davy Jones.

Davy Jones: Do not be afraid. I am peace. I am salvation.

Phone voice: Please deposit twenty five cents to continue call.

Davy Jones: What! I'm using telepathy! Who the hell are you?

Phone voice: Please deposit twenty five cents to continue call.

Davy Jones: Ah screw you.

Then it ended. Cloud shook his head. He had a small headache now. First these weird messages from Areith, now Davy Jones. Who was next? Maybe Elvis Presley.

He moved on down the corridor. It was lined with massive pulsating sacks. He didn't have a clue what they were but he had a feeling he didn't want to now. He entered a large open area. It was open to the sky by a hole in the ceiling.

Suddenly his helmet rang and the pain returned!

Davy Jones: I am a time less curse! Join your voice with mine! And sing victory ever lasting!

Phone voice: Please deposit 25 cents to continue call.

Davy Jones: OH SHUT UP!

Again it ended. Cloud's headache was really awful now. Then he spotted something amongst the jellyfish gunk. An organization data storage unit. He knew these things could hold an AI by themselves when it normally took a space station, or a warship, or a suit of Spartan armor, or a university.

He rushed over to it and switched it on. Instantly a small woman about five inches tall in a pink dress appeared! Areith!

Areith: Cloud…

Cloud: Areith!

Areith: The castle that never…

Areith's avatar flickered and died!

Cloud: Areith!

Suddenly he heard the tell tale humming of an organization drop ship! He whirled around raising his assault rifle. Out of the bottom came the last person he'd ever thought he'd see again in his entire life. 343 guilty spark or Dojo as he said his friends called him, though Cloud couldn't image who they were.

Dojo floated down to him looking pleasantly surprised.

Dojo: Reclaimer.

Suddenly he shot a bolt of fire from his mouth which went right past Cloud who whirled around to see a jellyfish combat form have its chest cavity torn to pieces! He hadn't known that Dojo had weapons! Then he heard a buzzing from behind him!

He whirled around to face Dojo who was zapping the storage unit!

Dojo: I must act quickly!

Cloud snatched the storage unit from the beam and grabbed Dojo with his other arm!

Cloud: Leave her alone.

Dojo: If I do not act quickly it will be lost! I must move it to a more secure facility!

Cloud squeezed tightly on Dojo's neck.

Cloud: On halo you tried to kill Areith. You tried to kill me!

Dojo: Protocal dictated my response! You wanted to destroy my instillation! You did destroy my instillation. Now I have only one purpose. To help you Reclaimer, as I always should have.

Cloud turned it over in his head. Dojo had nearly tricked him into activating halo back on instillation 04 Areith's intervention was all that saved all life in the galaxy that day. After that Dojo tried to kill them to reclaim the index which Areith had converted into data to protect it from Dojo and prevent the rings activation. But if there was anyone who might be able to save Areith it was probably Dojo.

Cloud sighed and relented. He let go of Dojo's neck and held Areith's storage unit in his open hand which Dojo snatched up. The phantom above them activated its gravity lift and carried both of them aboard.

As they flew away from the crash sight night was finally falling on the day. But the night was held back by fire blazing from the Nobody ships. To prevent a total contamination of the planet they were setting fire to everything within twenty miles of the crash site.

H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

Later on the bridge of the _Shadow of Intent_.

The room was dark, light was only caste by a holographic tactical map of the area and Dojo zapping away at Areith's storage unit. Cloud glanced about. The bridge was crowed with Nobodies. Most wore bloody crimson armor. He couldn't see a single gold armored Nobody.

Where he had expected one of the gold armored Zealot nobodies was a white armored Commander. He was Axel, he had flaming red hair and green eyes with strange scars beneath them. He was the highest ranking nobody present.

Also on the bridge were Roxas, Ranger, David, Chibi, Stephen, June, and Lord Griffon. He could feel tension radiating from everyone present. The majority of the Nobodies weren't to thrilled to be stuck working with toons and Lord Griffon seemed to be holding a grudge against the nobodies. But currently everyone was focused on Dojo.

Axel: Will it live Oracle? Can it be saved?

Dojo: Uncertain.

He shook his head tiny droplets of sweat rolling off his face. A Nobody with a swab swiped the sweat away quickly.

Dojo: This storage unit has suffered considerable trauma. Its matrixes are quite unstable.

Brain: Perhaps one of our tech…

Axel: That will not be necessary.

Suddenly Areith's avatar jumped to life on the storage units tiny holo pad.

Areith: Cloud…

Dojo: Success!

Areith: The castle that never was! The Prophets holy city is on its way to earth, with an army of jellyfish! I can't tell you everything, its not safe, Davy Jones knows I'm in the system.

Cloud sighed. He had been afraid of this.

Cloud: It's just a message.

Axel: Let it play.

Areith: But it doesn't know about the portal, where it leads! On the other side there's a solution! A way to stop the jellyfish without firing the remaining Halo rings!

Suddenly there was a burst of static! Areith clutched at her forehead crying out in pain! She collapsed onto her knees then hit the ground!

Areith: Hurry Cloud. Davy Jones… There isn't much time.

Then her image froze.

Dojo: I'm sorry.

Axel: No matter Oracle. We've heard enough.

He stood up from his hover chair.

Axel: Our fight lies through the portal! With the urks and the bastard Truth!

The nobodies roared in agreement flexing their muscles. Brain sighed his gaze down cast.

Brain: Fine. We'll remain here; hold out as long as we can.

Axel sat back down in his hover chair.

Axel: Did you not hear toon? Your world is doomed. The jellyfish are coming, with a captain to steer them. You barely survived this small infestation.

Brain glared at Axel.

Brain: And you, shipmaster, just glassed half a continent! Maybe the jellyfish isn't all I should be worried about.

Axel returned Brains glare.

Axel: A single jellyfish spore can destroy a species. Were it not for the Arbiter's council I would have glassed your entire planet!

Brain was about to reply but June spoke first.

June: Sir, with respect, Areith has a solution…

Brain: Areith? Did you see what condition she was in? She could be corrupted for all we know! Her solution could be a jellyfish trap!

June: We should go through the portal, find out for sure.

Brian: What we should do, commander, is understand. That this is our species final stand! Here at earth. If we go we risk everything! Every last man, woman, and child!

Cloud set his hands on the holotable gazing at the frozen image of Areith.

Brain: If we stand our ground. We might just stand a chance.

Then a voice that had been silent throughout the entire debate spoke.

Roxas: No.

Everyone looked up at the nobody as he stepped forward pointing at Arieth's image.

Roxas: If your construct is wrong. Then the jellyfish have already won this war.

Cloud: I'll find Areith's solution. And bring it back.

Brain sighed.

Brain: Earth is all we have left Chief. Do really trust Areith this much?

Cloud stood up as straight as he could.

Cloud: Sir, yes sir.

Brain sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

Brain: Well this is either your best decision or your worst. However, I doubt I'll live long enough to find out.

With that he made for the exit.

H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

The _Shadow of intent_'s hanger was massive! Large enough to fit the _Forward unto dawn_ with room to spare! Two Phantoms' flew above a pair of warthogs. Near by sat a group of marines, all of Sergeant Motto's squad. Right in front of them were three glowering Nobodies including Demyx.

Suddenly from sight inbettween them came Barret hefting an arm full of carbine rifles, behind him were Zuko and Neji both carrying a lot of organization weapons. Zuko was carrying three plasma rifles and a needler while Neji hefted a very large fuel rod gun. The nobodies seemed to have a double take as Barret also grabbed, as if on a second thought, Demyx's beam rifle! Demyx stood up at once to protest but at that moment the marines stepped aside to let Roxas go through carrying a rocket launcher and a flame thrower! Yugi stood up and spread out his arms as if to say what the heck but Dojo flew right into his face then followed Roxas. The two groups walked, and or floated, right past each other.

Over in another corner Ranger, Chibi, David, and Stephen just watched in amusement.

Chibi: So any idea where we're going?

Ranger: My guess some hell hole on the other side of the galaxy crawling with Organization troops that are already heavily entrenched and preparing to try and halt any attempt to stop them.

Stephen: Just another day at the office eh?

Ranger: Yep.

Meanwhile near the very entrance to the hanger a single pelican was closing its hatch. On board was Admiral Griffon. Right in front of him were Cloud and June, side by side. He snapped them a salute which they both returned before the hatch closed shut. The pelican's engines roared and shot out of the hanger out into the night. June sighed and made for the _Dawn_ which would deploy from the Shadow of intent as soon as they arrived at wherever they were going. The only one other UTSC ship that would be coming with task force the _Aegis Fate_. That left eight ships to defend earth from the impending jellyfish attack. But Axel had sent word to any of Nobody ships within several star systems to converge on earth to defend it.

As the pelican shot out over the desolated land that had once been the town of Voi the Task force moved into the portal and were gone. Gone into the great unknown. And Lord Griffon knew as the pelican started heading to orbit that it was probably the last time many of those aboard those ships would ever see home.

* * *

Ranger24: And that, my friends, is the end of a very long, very important, and very painful chapter! Next time the final battle of the war begins! Its time to finish the fight. Read and review! Only 17 chapters left in this story! 


	15. Chapter 14: Instilation 00

Ranger24: As I said the fellowship of the ring is on hold until this story is finished. Sorry everyone but I hit writers block in that story. Enjoy this new chapter though!

Also the new cast member Rolo'mono is my new Oc! He's also an elite.

* * *

Chapter 14: Instillation 00. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Several days later.

The Nobody fleet dumped out of slipspace the portal had taken them to some unknown location. In the space about them was massive structure. It was shaped like an opened flower. Its surface was covered in breath taking landscapes. Trackless deserts, vast blue oceans, towering mountains caped with snow that would never thaw, forests deep and dark, and frozen tundras barren of life.

Before anyone aboard any of the ships could do any more then say "Where the hell are we" a fleet of some thirty warships started heading straight for them fighters all ready moving into attack positions weapons charging.

On the bridge of the Shadow of intent a crimson armored nobody (elite) glacened up from his display. His name is Rolo'mono.

Rolo'mono: Urk ships, stagered line.

He glanced to Axel who sat on his command chair hands clasped under his chin.

Rolo'mono: Shipmaster! They out number us three to one!

Axel grinned baring his teeth.

Axel: Then it is even fight.

He unclasped his hands becoming serious.

Axel: All crusiers fire at will. Burn their mongrel hides!

H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

Meanwhile the Forward unto dawn and the Aegis Fate detached from the nobody warships carrying them. In the Dawns hanger Cloud climbed aboard a pelican. With him were David, Chibi, Tucker, Zuko, Neji, and Jacobs. Barret made his way up to the cockpit were Mia sat readying her bird for what might be its last flight.

June: _Truth's ship isn't joining the attack! He must have gone to ground_.

Barret: Don't worry ma'me were on him.

He glanced to Mia.

Barret: Kick the door.

Mia nodded and hit the magnetic release button. Ahead of them in a neat row were two more pelicans. In the one directly ahead of them were Ranger and Stephen. The Spartans were in seperate pelicans for safety reasons. If one Pelican got hit the other group could still complete the mission.

The lead pelican droped from the hull with a slight thunk. Then the second dropped away with a little louder thunk. Then their pelican finnaly dropped away with a very loud thunk! The pelican dived down as the battle began, joining three more pelicans from the Aegis fate.

Suddenly a flight of urk controled seraphs hit the pelicans in a fly by shooting! They hit one pelican from the aegis fate which went spiraling out of control before exploding! The seraphs would have made a second pass but two longswords and a group of Nobody seraphs drove them off.

Cloud made his way to the cockpit to watch as they dove past a nobody cruiser rushing into the battle! Mia was shaking from the shock of having all ready lost one of the piolts this early into the battle. She glanced up and calmed down seeing Cloud clouds armored reflective faceplate. Satisfied that their piolt wouldn't panic and send the flying into a hornets nest of seraphs he made his was into the aft section of the pelican.

Barret: _We good Mia?_

Mia: _She's a little cocked sergeant but she'll hold._

Cloud reached over Tucker's helmeted head and grabbed a sniper rifle.

Tucker: Oh man. I never get to use the fucking sniper rifle!

Although David and Chibi rarely used the S2 AM sniper rifle they had recieved training in it. Because of the limited knowledge of the local area they were all going in with sniper rifles. Chibi still had a smg handy while David and Cloud had gone for the battle rifle.

Chibi: Here.

She tossed sniper rifle to Tucker.

Chibi: I prefer a little more kick.

She pulled a BR 55 off the rack for herself. Tucker began futsing with his sniper rifle.

Tucker: Okay how do I zoom... Wait I'm zoomed!

David: You know you should be careful with...

CRACK!

Chibi: YEEEOOOOWW!!!!

Cloud whirled around to see Chibi dancing around the cabin clutching her butocks. Tucker had accidently unloaded a sniper round into her hiney.

Tucker: F#$! Not again!

Chibi smacked him hard.

Chibi: Asshole!

She snatched the rifle from him and tossed it to Neji. The little light on the sealed loading ramp flashed green. The pelican had leveled off and was in breathable atmosphere.

Barret: _Alright pop the hatch._

The rear ramp groaned and opened wide to reveal a massive desert that they were a mere hundred meters above. Tucker whistled.

Tucker: Damn thats some veiw. Course I wouldn't mind a view of some...

Chibi smacked him which being a spartan and by effect having super strength really hurt.

Barret: _Enjoy it while you can marines. Because as soon as we land we're right back to it. Priority one secure a landing zone for the commanders frigate. Gather any intel you can along the way. Wherever the hell we are that is._

They suddenly came upon a large pelatue in the desert. The pelican's began heading in for a landing on the cliffs. As soon as they touched down Cloud leapt out.

Barret: _Stand to marines!_

Tucker/Jacobs/Neji/Zuko: Oorah!

Following Cloud leapt Tucker, Jacobs, Chibi, and David. This was standard procedure. You never dropped your full marine pay load on a scouting mission. If trouble arose pelicans had to remain on station to provide reinfrocements.

The team made its way along the cliffs weapons ready. The second pelican had already dropped off its payload. The only marine still at its LZ was a very confused Caboose.

Caboose: Church? Where are you? I am lost! Mom! Help me!

Tucker: Caboose just follow us. We'll find them. Or some hot alein...

Chibi smacked him again.

Tucker: Ow! What the...! Oh my god.

Jacobs: What?

Tucker: Look up in the sky is that?

Cloud: Hey focus we've got a job to do soldier.

Tucker: Umm... Yeah sure.

They made their way up the cliff into an overhang waiting there were Stephen and Church sniperfirles ready.

Church: Chief eyes up. Urks in the next valley.

Caboose: Church!

Caboose bear hugged his CO.

Caboose: I am so happy to see you! I was all by my self in all this dirt and I was going to make a sand castle...

Cloud muted Caboose's helmet mike.

Stephen: Thank you.

Cloud: Wheres Ranger?

Stephen: Up here sir.

They took about ten steps forward when Cloud finnaly spotted Ranger already set up in his sniper spot helmet glued to his scope.

Cloud: Ranger report.

Ranger: _I got a good spot sir. Several tangos in the bowl. Two urk minors and a captain. Three ninja's, five dusks._

Cloud: Roger everyone set up and pick your targets. Chibi take Jacobs, Tucker, and Caboose and prepare to move up the middle. Get ready for light resistance.

Chibi: You it got sir.

Chibi grabbed the three blue team members and dragged them down the hill. Cloud however set up his own sniper rifle zooming in on the urk captian.

Cloud: Ranger, Stephen take out those two minors. David and Church pick your targets.

Four acknowledgement lights flashed green and Cloud eased his eyes to his scope. They had the high ground and supior cover vie the rocks and the cliff. He took a deep breath, adjusted his aim, and squeezed the trigger.

The urk captains head exploded in a fountian of gore as the high powered sniper round tore through its skull and slamed in to the dirt! Before the captains subordiantes cloud cry out a pair of sniper rounds silenced them! The ninjas tried to rally to block any fresh sniper attacks but two more sniper rounds knocked two of them out of the fight! With their leaders slain the dusks chattered and scattered in terror! Gun fire ripped through ther cries as Chibi, Tucker, Caboose, and Jacobs charged in guns blazing!

A few brave dusks returned fire but Chibi's sheilds held against their small plasma pistols which took out around five percent of her sheilds per shot. The last ninja was trying to make a struggle but a sniper round from Ranger's postion took him down without mercy.

With the battle won a pelican flew by and dropped several weapons tubes. Cloud slung his sniper rifle and clambered down the cliff to the weapons. He was nearly at the pods when half a dozen dusks leapt from cover firing their plasma pistols! His sheilds flared as he raised his battle rifle. His sheild was at near zero when he finally opened up on them. Six head shoots later all six dusks were dead with triple bullets holes in their heads.

The other memberes of the attack force arrived just as he reloaded. He now had of three clips of battle rifle rounds he had two and a half. To compromise he grabbed a freash couple of clips from one of the stored battle rifles. Ranger grabbed the extra sniper rifle ammo leaving the spare with only two clips.

Tucker: Finally! I get the...

Chibi snatched the sniper rifle from its tube and tossed it to Caboose.

Tucker: F#$.

Cloud: Let's move people. Ranger take point.

The sqaud moved through a cave lit with strange crystals attached to sticks. They lit up as the team passed. Finally the cave ended but Ranger held up a clentched fist and everyone came to a halt raising their weapons.

Cloud: _What is it?_

Ranger:_ Their setting up an AA cannon._

Church: _Damn that kind of fire power will tear the dawn apart._

Cloud: _How close are they to finishing it?_

Ranger: _They got the super structure up but their still working on fixing the gun into place._

Cloud: _Squad new objective eliminate all hostile anti air_.

Chibi: _So just kill the troops working on the cannon?_

Cloud: _Bingo. Ranger any snipers?_

Ranger: _One moment._

There was a muted crack.

Ranger:_ Not anymore._

Cloud: _All right. Ranger and Stephen provide covering fire. Everyone else follow me in._

They moved into position. Suprisingly the enemy forces hadn't been aroused by the sudden death of one of their squad members. If that hadn't gotten their atention then the sudden apperance of seven hostlies coming down a slope definatly was. Two urk captains, a squad of dusks, fiver Ninjas, and three urk minors were ready to fight to the death!

Well just the ninjas and the three urk minors as the two captains both fell dead from sniper fire and the dusks screamed like your little sister and went running around like chickens with their heads cut off. The marines quickly shut the morons up.

Cloud melee one urk minor to the ground and shot it in the throat! Chibi tossed a grenade at a pair of ninajs, one of whom dove out of the way while the other got a face full of white hot shrapnel! She then turned her Smg on the surivior and gunned it down.

Chibi: Thats what you get for making me waste a grenade!

David dove behind cover from the remaining two urks spiker fire! He peeked his head out. The urks were getting in close to try and use their swords! Glancing a the ground he spotted and threw a spiker grenade! It stuck to the lead urks chest and exploded killing it and wounding its compaion! David took his oppenets disoreitation to his advataged and fired threw shots with his batte rifle! Two of the three round burst struck it in the chest frying its power armor while the third burst struck it in the head killing it! He reloaded his battle rifle with a flourish.

David: Score three for me. I wonder why Stephen hasn't...?

Stephen: Dance noobs! Dance!

Stephen came running by chasing the remaining three ninjas shooting their feet! One of them actually got shot in the foot and collapsed to the ground clutching his wounded apendge.

Sound ninja 4: Oh god! My foot! Its bleeding! I need a medic! I need some...

He was silenced quickly by Stephen's Smgs.

David: Never mind.

Suddenly there came a very loud humming sound! A phantom pulled up and opened fire on the attack force! Stephen and David retreated to supior cover as ionized plasma turned the sand into glass.

Cloud: Take cover hostile air support!

Chibi: For what? We killed everyone of their soldiers here!

Sound ninja 5/Sound ninja 6: Hey were still.

CRACK!

A vapor trail appeared right infront of a bullet hole that went right through their heads. They both fell dead.

Ranger: _Double kill! Oh yeah!_

Suddenly out of the bottom of the phantom from its gravity lift came a pair of heartless sheilds ready and fuel rod cannon's leveled! Cloud raised his battle rifle but knew he couldn't do anything in a direct frontal attack. The heartless opened fire and Cloud scrambled for cover!

Suddenly a rocket slamed into one of the heartless killing it! Cloud whirled around to see Jacobs holding a rocket launcher! The Blue army trooper fired again killing the second heartless with ease.

Jacobs: Rule number 4 always have some one with a rocket launcher.

The squad rallied up and moved up a long and boulder strewn path. It was crawling with dusks and ninja but with only one urk the defenses were easily breached. With the AA cannon effectivly out of the battle the squad made its way into another cave. The fight had only just begun.

* * *

Ranger24: And thats a chapter. Where have our heros arrived? Where is Areith's solution? And what new perils lie in wait for our heros? Find out next time! Read and review! 


	16. Chapter 15: Bowl fight

Ranger24: Another day another chapter. Enjoy. On the good news front new chapter for lord of the rings this saturday.

* * *

Chapter 16: Bowl fight.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As they made their wxay into the cave Cloud's comm line clattered to life.

June: Cloud! I'm giving the urks all I've got but this is a heavy weight fight! The _dawn_ only has the tonage to last a few rounds! Find me a place to set her down now!

Cloud: Roger that.

David: Sounds like things are getting ugly in orbit.

Chibi: Just how ugly is what I want to know.

Ranger: Well the urks had us out numbered and possibly out gunned. However they aren't the best fleet commanders. Look what happened at earth.

Cloud: What happened?

Ranger: They threw their fleet at the orbital MAC guns that remained and it got slaughtered. That is until the decimated the orbital defenses and home fleet to such a degree that they could go anywhere they wanted.

Cloud: Damn. I missed a lot.

They made their way through the cave as fast as they could before they came out on a ledge. Two marines Naruto and Sasuke were crouched down under and over hanging cliff surrounded by the dead bodies of three dusks. As Cloud took a step towards them there came the roar of engines! A longsword, engines on fire, came screaming out of the sky!

Piolt 3: Thrusters are gone! I can't control it!

Cloud knew the piolt was in a doomed fighter. Sasuke and Naruto finally acknowledged his presences.

Sasuke: Flak got our pelican to sir. Before we crashed we spotted a good LZ not far from here.

Cloud: Is it large enough for the frigate?

Sasuke: Definetly. only problem is that theirs a lot of hostiles between here and the ship. But if we can get to our vehicles we might just make it.

Cloud knew that right now there were only four pelicans still in the air now. Not much air support. And with limited air support the frigate was the only real chance of getting some decent reinforcements on the ground.

Cloud: All right lets get to those vehicles.

Sasuke and Naruto started rubbing the back of their helmets uncomfortably.

Naruto: Thats a bit of a problem.

Cloud: Why?

Sasuke: A pair of urks brought troops in on our bird were the only ones who got away.

Cloud: Then we'll neutrelize the hostiles around the dropship. Secure those vehicles and push onto the LZ.

The two marines formed up with the initail landing force.

Cloud: Ranger and Stephen find and elimanate those urks. Everyone else we'll secure the vehicles.

Stephen Roger.

The two spartan snipers rushed to the edge of the cliff and went prone. Cloud meanwhile rallied up the rest of the team and started heading straight towards the pelican. The dropship was in a bolw over looked by a ledge. Currently six dusks and two urks were the only ones guarding it. Near the the rear of the dropship Cloud could see three dead marines and three dead dusks. Six for three against the odds of five against fourteen it was not to bad.

Just as they neared the entrance of the bowl the sniper fire started. Ranger and Stephen opened up cutting down the urk captains leaving their dusk charges without commanders. The dusks paniked and tried to scatter but Cloud and the rest of the team hit them from their flank with accuret battle and somewhat accurate sniper fire.

Cloud, Chibi, and David pulled ahead of the marines and went into the bowl. Cloud quickly spotted the vehicles Naruto and Sasuke had been talking about. Two mongoose ATVs. Cloud sighed and made for the pelican to find weapons and ammo.

Suddenly their came a strange sound like a grinding hum. Cloud glanced up from the assault rifle he was examining to see to sled like vehicles coming over the dunes! On board the vehicles were four urks each two of whom were riding on the sled like apendages. On top were plasma turrets being manned by urks.

Chibi: Prowlers! Watch out!

Cloud: Prowlers?

The vehicles roared past him gunners opening up! Plamsa traced a deadly arc towards him and his sheilds flared! He dove for cover behind a crate that had fallen out of the pleican! At the samee time the urks riding on the prowlers leapt off raising their weapons for battle! Chibi and David soon found themselves in two on four melee battle! The marines attempted to help but the second prowlers turret opened up on the marines pinning them down! The dirvers moved to evade Jacobs's rocket fire keeping their gunners safe from harm.

Cloud had been in a lot of tight spots but right now things looked to be nearly there worst. He was pinned down, his team was unable to assist, and the marines were pinned down. Just another day at the office. What he had forgotten about however were to certain spartans with sniper rifles.

Ranger: Hey.

Stephen: Yeah?

Ranger: You think we should kill those gunner guys and save the day?

Stephen: Eh why not.

They repositioned their aim and opened fire! Two shots later both urks slumped in their seats dead. Quickly the urks counter attack fell apart. Cloud rushed forward and kicked an urk out of one of the prowlers! The urk hit the groundhard and did not get back up. The marines quickly joined up with David and Chibi and quickly killed of all urks present. The only urk still standing glanced at his fallen comrades, jumped out of his prowler, pulled out and primed two spiker grenades, and then ran straight at Cloud!

Before he could take more than five steps his hands went flying off from double sniper rounds! He collapsed to the ground gazing at his bloody stumps before Cloud stuck his battle rifle to the mosters neck and pulled the trigger. The three round burst brought a merciful end to the urks pain.

Cloud reloaded his battle rifle and began to examine the urk prowlers. They were in decent condition and could hold up against plenty of more damage. Combinded with the mongooses speed they could probably replicate the tactics of an old british armored unit called the desert rats.

Cloud: Marines, Chibi, David mount up on those prowlers.

Tucker: Shot gun!

Church: Tucker shot gun is a side sled thing.

Tucker: Okay. I call gun turret!

He hops onto the gun turret.

Tucker: Okay how do you work this thing.

Chibi: Sir I'm not sure we could YEOOWW!!

Tucker: Oh shit! Sorry!

Tucker had once again shot Chibi in the ass. The angery female spartan whilred around, leapt onto the prowler, punched Tucker right out of the gunner seat, and started beating the living shit out of him with a her smg as a club!

Tucker: Son of bitch! OW! JESUS! OW! STOP IT! OW!!

Church was laughing his head off.

Church: So much for being a chick magnet now he's a big ass whupin' target!

Long silence. (Minus Tuckers cries of pain as Chibi nearly beat him to death.)

Ranger: Dude. Shut up.

Ranger24: Okay I have turned lazy and am ending this chapter right here. Next time we finnaly get the friging frigate down! Read and review!


	17. Chapter 16: Big armor, big explosions

Ranger24: Nearly there! Nearly there!

* * *

Chapter 16: Big armor, big explosions 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After Chibi had calmed down and a few arrangements of seating the landing force was finally on the move again. They had begun moving towards the crashed long sword through lots of enemy armor. Ghosts and Choppers made hell for the slower Prowlers and only one of the mongooses had some one with a rocket launcher on it making it even harder on the them. That was until David hijacked a ghost to provide support for the slower vehicles. During the battle they passed three ODST drop pods any hope of reinforcements however was dashed by the sight of bodies around the wreckage. All three marines had been killed by hostile armor.

After passing the downed long sword they rolled by a downed phantom. The battle above seemed to finally be going in the allies favor. Soon they arrived at a fork in the path and Cloud brought the group to a halt.

Cloud: Which way now?

Sasuke and Naruto quickly consulted one another.

Naruto: Right.

Cloud: You heard 'em people lets move!

Cloud knew he couldn't call them soldiers because techinqul the Spartans were in the navy not the marines and thus not soldiers. Driving down a slope they soon ran into light enemy resistance in the form of two ghosts.

Stephen: Is it just me or do we run into a lot of these guys?

Chibi: On that note I think this is a little to easy.

Ranger: What you want me to put us against ten urk cheiftans, six scarabs, forty wraiths, twenty sound ninja snipers, ten thousand dusk with fuel rod guns, and one angery tourist?

Chibi/Stephen: NO THANK YOU!

At that moment an angry tourist crossed their path!

Angry tourist: The service here stinks.

Ranger ran the tourist over on his mongoose

The drove up a hill and soon came upon a line of ninjas firing on two marines while four dusks, two ghosts, and an urk captain tried to attack from the flank! However the enemy didn't realize until it was to late that two prowlers, two mongooses, and a ghost were hitting them from the rear.

Tucker: Bow-chicka-bow-wow.

Shut up Tucker.

Quickly the small force of vehicles steam rolled the attackers lifting the siege on the two marines. Sakura and Hinata hoped onto a different prowler each. David had his ghost to himself. Chibi, Stephen, and Church were joined by Hinata on their Prowler. Sakura joined up with Cloud, Sasuke, and Naruto. Ranger was stuck with Jacobs, while Tucker had to ride with Caboose.

Cloud: Marines, how much further to the LZ?

Sakura: Its right through this cave sir.

She pointed to a large opening in the cliffs about them. It was wide enough to fit three scorpion class tanks. Cloud nodded.

Cloud: Is the LZ hot?

Sakura: As far as I know its hotter then your oven cooking a pizza.

Cloud: All right then we go in loud.

They roared through the passage and out into an open valley its flatness was interrupted by a wide bowl like canyon. To say the least Skura had not been kidding. There were four ghosts visible, two gun towers, wraith motar tank, and in the distance two wraith anti air tanks.

Cloud was about to give orders when Ranger accelerate! He shot past Davids ghost, heading straight for the mortar tank!

Chibi: What the hell is he doing?

Jacobs fired his rocket launcher at a ghost that tried to stop them and sent it flying in the air as pieces of shrapnel! When he was close enough Ranger slamed on the brakes flew right onto the wraith and smashed the urk gunner's face in! Then he smashed away at the armor until the wraith exploded sending him flying off!

Cloud: Ranger!

Ranger: I'm okay. Ow.

Cloud: David! Support Ranger everyone else follow my lead!

David pealed off as the rest of the armor roared towards the majority of the enemy ghosts and the first gun tower! A small group of urks on foot with urk shots attempted to stop them by firing repeatedly but the Sakura, Hinata, Chruch, and Naruto dismounted and fought them on foot! Soon most of the ghosts were destroyed and all of the urk infantry was down but a pair of dusks manning turrets in the tower were holding strong.

Cloud: Jacobs get down here!

Ranger: No need sir. Watch out!

Suddenly Ranger on his mongoose came flying in! He was flying straight for the tower! The dusks inside looked up as Ranger jumped off flying into the sand! The dusk who had done all of the shooting gulped.

Dusk 11: Oh son of a…

He didn't finish his sentence as the mongoose slamed into the tower and exploded taking the tower with it! The marines were all having anime jaw drops while Stephen shook his head.

Stephen: Does he have a death wish or something?

Chibi: Well they do say half the snipers are emo.

Ranger: I'm still okay!

Ranger walked over to then wiping off bits of sand and dirt from his armor. Everyone just stared at him.

Ranger: What?

Cloud: Um…

What Ranger didn't notice was an urk spike wedged into the aft section of his armor.

Ranger: What?

Chibi: Theres a spike in your ass.

Ranger: What?

He looked his shoulder and swated it out.

Ranger: Didn't even penetrate.

Cloud: David are the AA wraiths destroyed?

Daivd: We're good to go sir.

Cloud: Stand by were coming.

The team made it's way to the end of the canyon to a large cliff. In the distance Cloud could see hornets and Banshee's clashing over the skies.

Cloud: Barret.

Barret: All ready on it Cloud.

Barret's pelican came in hovering over the far cliff.

Barret: Bring her down commander.

Out of the back of Barret's pelican came four fresh marines. Sergeant Motto, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Just as they cleared the dropship Yugi shouted!

Yugi: Look up high!

Joey: Here she comes!

Sure enough the Dawn was in sight roaring past the light air craft battle and heading straight for the LZ at top speed!

Tritan: Hey is the dawn rated for atmosphere?

Grandpa Motto: We'll soon find out take cover!

The marines and Spartans hit the deck as the dawn roared over them! A massive shock wave of air hit the debier and bodies of the enemy and sent them flying! Finally as the concussion ended June's voice came down from the radio.

June: Thanks Cloud, I'm not sure we would have lasted much longer up there.

Cloud: No problem Ma'me.

June: Barret whats the word?

Barret: That large building's blocked by a barrier and wall Ma'me we can't fly through it ma'me.

June: Don't worry I've got a plan. Stand by.

Suddenly there came a great groaning sound! The rear hanger that was near the very edge of the cliff lowered its underside vehicle pad. On the pad were three scorpion tanks, four warthogs, and plenty of marines to operate all of the vehicles. Then out of the bottom came a certain little dragon Dojo.

June: If we can't fly over the wall we'll go right through it! Cloud take one of the tanks and clear the way for our armor. If you meet any locked doors Dojo will to get them open.

Dojo: I am happy to assist the reclaimer, though I am unfamiliar with this instillation.

Barret: Stand to marines and mount up!

Marines: Oorah!

Dojo floated up next to Cloud.

Dojo: Shall I help you choose a vehicle reclaimer? This one is in quite excellent condition.

Cloud hoped into the tank and started the engine.

Shelia: Hello and thank you for activating the MO8B main battle tank. You may call me Shelia.

Cloud: Umm…?

Caboose: Shelia!

Caboose ran over to the tank riped Cloud out and hoped in himself.

Caboose: Hi Sheila!

Shelia: Hello private Caboose, how are you?

Church: Hold it!

Church ran up to the tank and leapt into the new seperat gun turret seat.

Church: I am staying clear out of your line of fire Caboose!

Caboose: Okay!

Cloud groaned and hopped into another tank.

Cloud: Chibi, Stephen, and Ranger find a vehicle.

Chibi: Fine.

Chibi relevied a marine of his warthog and honked the horn.

Chibi: Come on you guys.

Ranger hopped on the gun turret while Stephen rode shot gun.

The marines quickly piled into or onto the vehicles, soon all of the tanks and jeeps were ready to go. Sergeant Motto and Yugi were in the only open tank, with Tristan and Joey on the treads. Tucker and Jacobs hopped onto Sheila. Sakura and Sasuke joined Danny Fenton in one of the warthogs while Naruto and Hinata got in with Brock on one of the other warthogs. The other two hogs were manned by Kureni, Johnny, and Duke and Edward, Wriny and Mizaki in the last hog. May climbed into Cloud's tanks machine gun turret.

Cloud: All armor form up on me.

David who was still drivng his ghost drove up beside Cloud's tank.

David: Sir hostiles coming in through the cave.

Cloud: Strenght?

David: Three ghosts, two prowlers, and a pair of heartless.

Sergeant Motto: Lets see how they like 120 mm and tungsten!

The armor drove forward and the ghosts rushed forward to meet them! Cloud lined up the shot and fired! Almost instantly two ghosts were consumed by smoke and fire balls while the third took heavy damage! David rushed forward and mopped up the last ghost.

Yugi: Tank beats ghost.

The prowlers tried to maneuver into attack position but…

Sheila: Firing main cannon.

The first prowler exploded taking its crew with it!

Tucker: Way to go Sheila!

The second prowler tried to run but a tank round from Sergeant Motto's tank took it down. Now they were nearing the mouth of the tunnel and the heartless moved in to try and halt the armor! Cloud showed them no mercy. In one shot both heartless were nothing but smoldering metal and black sploches.

Yugi: Tank beats heartless!

They drove through the tunnel unopposed. Then they exited the tunnel to find a gfresh gun tower with a squad of dusks. Cloud's tank fired again and the tower exploded showering the troops about it with gaint chunks of metal!

Yugi: Tank beats everything!

Suddenly a phatom pulled in! Cloud locked on and opened up as did Sheila and Sergeant Motto! In one volley of concentrated tank fire the phantom exploded showering any organization soldiers still alive with molten shrapnel!

Joey: Heck I could do this all day!

They conyove drove back towards the fork in the road only being slowed by a wraith and two ghosts that were easily defeated. Then there was another tower and a squad of dusks and ninjas trying to hold the armored unit off but were no match to the supioror fire power of the scorpion tanks!

Finally the convoye arrived at its destination a large structure resced into the cliffs. It wouldn't be easy to take. There were three wraiths, four choppers, two shade turrets, and a phantom not to mention a large force of infantry. Cloud could see the objective however, a series of doors underneath a large bridge and another door on the bridge.

Sergeant Motto: All armor form up on the lower doorway, Chief get up on that bridge and have your little robot pick that lock.

Dojo: I beg your pardon! I am 343 guilty spark moniter of instillation…

Sergeant: Yeah but your also our ticket in, so if you don't mind!

Dojo: Of course but this will take some time to…

Sergeant Motto: Yeah, yeah just do it.

Dojo: Stop interrupting me!

Cloud sighed and drove up along the higher ridge firing on the wraiths while the others handled the choppers. In a few shots (and close calls) he reached the bridge. Organization soldiers started to get the idea that throwing themselves at the tanks was not a very good idea and began falling back to the door. But Cloud wouldn't let them get away that easily. He sent round after round of tank fire down range and soon all of the Organization soldiers were on the ground dead.

Cloud: Dojo open the door.

Dojo: One moment. I am surprised my makers would set such a robust security system on something so simple as a barrier. Ah here we go!

A small section of the door opened and down below the doors opened. The lower doors were large enough to allow the vehicles some maneuvering room but the upper door would barely fit Cloud's armor.

Cloud: May take the tank.

May: Sure.

Exiting the tank he made his way through the door following Dojo May hopped in and backed the tank out. There wasn't any resitance inside. A few triangular sentinels had seen to that. After moving through a few long narrow corriders they arrived at a wide pit. On either side was solid ground. But inbetween them was a vast chasm. Off to his left Cloud could see the armor waiting patiently for a bridge to arrive.

Dojo: Here Reclaimer.

Cloud walked over to the panel over which Dojo was hovering. He glanced at it then looked at 343.

Cloud: This isn't going to cause the end of the world?

Dojo: No.

Cloud: Just checking.

Dojo: You're still not over it?

Cloud: You tried to kill me, Areith, and everyone in the entire fucking galaxy! Don't think I'm willing to be nice just over night.

Dojo: Fine just hit the switch.

Cloud slid his hand onto the holographc panel which flashed as the glyphs on it rearranged themselves into a new form. Far below a light blue energy bridge appeared going from one end of the chasm to the other. Slowly the tanks began to make their way across what was supposed to not even be physically possible!

June: Good work Cloud. Link back up with our armor on the otherside of the wall.

Dojo: Excellent! This way Reclaimer.

Cloud sighed and followed after Dojo. They passed through several large silver metallic doors and a half dozen sentinels before the arrived at a door. Cloud quickly went out into the open air. He was now on a large slope leading down to a beach and on its north side (Cloud's left) was a massive pyramid like tower jutting out of the cliffs on either side of the slope. The slope itself was pokemarked by treacherous cliffs and large boulders.

Before he could appreciate the scenery however a massive scarab walker lumbered down right over his head! It crawled its was down the beach and up over the cliffs. Cloud cursed. If there was a scarab here he'd arrived at hostile centeral.

He was then distracted as he spotted a Gauss warthog being persued by a pair ghosts. The gunner then fell dead from his turret as plasma struck his chest and legs. Cloud rushed forward as the ghosts began to turn about for another pass! The driver, Iruka, wiped some sweat off his face as Cloud manned the Gauss turret.

Iruka: Right, I'll drive you shoot sir.

Cloud responded by blasting one of the dusk drivers out of his seat! Iruka gunned the engine and they roared after the last ghost! Cloud's gauss rounds were like minature MAC slugs, riping through the back of the ghost and straight through the driver into the ghosts engines! A fire ball was all that was left of the poor moron and his craft.

They drove down a side path encountering only light resistance from dusks and sound ninjas before the finnaly reached the lower exit to the wall. It was then that Cloud go a good look at what they were up against. The Organization had dug in on the slope between the wall and the tower with six wraiths, eight choppers, and a dozen ghosts! It was an antire armored unit. There was no way that their one warthog could handle all of that by itself. But they didn't have to.

The lower door opened and out came all three scorpion tanks and all four warthogs. Cloud Imedatley removed himself from the gauss turret in favor of the scorpion tank than may had been driving since he'd left her. Tucker quickly took his place on the gauss turret.

Tucker: Okay how do I…?

Chibi: YEEOOOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Once again Tucker unloaded a round into Chibi's ass. She was spared any cripiling damage by the warthog though a hole in her armor plates was visible. Chibi rammed Tucker's warthog nearly tipping it over.

As soon as Cloud was in control of the tank he hit the all hands frequency.

Cloud: Everyone roll out! Chibi don't kill Tucker and Tucker watch the friendly fire.

Sheila: Retard. Retard. Retard. Retard.

Tucker: Okay that's not funny Sheila.

Sheila: Retard. Retard. Retard. Retard. Retard.

Church: Sorry I was screwing with her voice protocol and accidently engaged the insult Tucker protocol.

Tucker: Asshole.

The tanks and jeeps rolled down the hill guns blazing! The first line of enemy vehicles were getting fire support from their comrades in the second line but the UTSC assault force could not be stopped! Soon all three of the first lines wraiths were in flames and the warthogs were mopping up the remaining ghosts.

Sergeant Motto: First line clear move up.

Cloud was already attacking the second lines wraiths by the time sergeant Motto got off his message. 120 mm rounds ripped through the waiths with ease! The other tanks joined in but soon found that the real problem wasn't the wraiths it was the choppers supporting the wraiths the turret gunners tried to track them but before they could shoot the urks would have moved all ready.

All of that changed however when the warthogs joined the fight. They lured over eager urks into the crosshairs of the tanks, caused a few collisions, and did their very best to cause havoc. But it was the Gauss warthog that was really scoring kills as Tucker and Iruka delivered a decent amount of fire power to those ugly urks. Finally the last of the enemy vehicle burst into flames.

Sergeant Motto: Second line clear move up.

They finally had a clear path to the tower or so it seemed. Just as Cloud drew within firing distance of the pyramid the scarab returned and fired! It's target? The Gauss warthog, Tucker and Iruka had barely enough time to ditch before the hog was consumed in plasma fire!

Church: Scarabs back and this time it means business!

Sergeant Motto: All armor flank and cover! I want everyone supporting the Chief he'll take it down!

Cloud's tank rolled forward as the other vehicles scattered trying to stay out of the scarabs gun sight. The touble was Cloud knew that a direct attack with a scorpion tank on a scarab was suicide! He had seen these tanks riped to pieces in a single shot! That emant he had to use his head.

He rolled in right under the scarab! Firing his tanks cannon at the joints watching pieces of metal go flying away! The scarab may have had a tuff shell but it's inner area's were as weak as any other organization vehicles against the power of the scorpion!

Soon the scarab groaned and started to sink to the ground comensing an auto repair to its damaged legs.

Ranger: Sir! The scarab has a weak aft stabilizer that's what holds in place they armor protecting its olant director! It looks like a big purple sphere with a flower design.

Chibi: Flower design?

Ranger: Eh go figure.

Cloud quickly took Ranger's advice and put it to use! In two shots the stabilizer failed and the aft coolant director was clearly visible! He only need two shots to kill it! He squezzed off the first round which easily hit home riping apart the weak defensive shields! Then the second round roared out of the scorpion and hit the coolant director right in the center!

The scarab shuddered coolant building up to explosive levels in its joints, cannon, and AA turret! Then there was a mighty roar and a massive explosion! The light was so bright it momentarily blinded Cloud and his shields drained to zero! The scarab however was a molten pile of chunks of metal.

Ranger: Holly shit!

Tucker: Dude that was f#$king awesome!

Chibi: Can I get some marshmallows?

Caboose: Wow! That explosion was really really big!

Then a voice Cloud didn't expect to hear praise from came through the comm. Lines.

Axel: Not bad Spartan. I saw that explosion from orbit.

Cloud: Thanks.

Axel: The urk fleet lies in ruins! Find where the liar hides so I may place my boot in his gut.

June: We'll know soon enough shipmaster.

* * *

Ranger24: Okay I have to stop write here! This is one of the longest missions in the whole damn game but also one of the coolest. What is inside the tower? Where is Rufus hiding? Where is Areith's solution? Some of these questions will be answered next time! Read and review! 


	18. Chapter 17: The cartographer

Ranger24: Finally a new chapters read to go! We're nearly at the end of the story! After this only three major missions left!

* * *

Chapter 17: The cartographer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud drove the Tank over to the large tower glancing up as Barret's pelican pulled in over head.

Barret: Infantry on the spire. Mop 'em up!

Cloud opened fire on the spire and watched a few bodies go flying off it! After a few shot he brought the tank to a halt at the base of the tower. David's ghost pulled up next to him followed quickly by the teams warthog. Cloud climbed out of the tank and everyone else dismounted their vehicles.

Cloud: All right people only way to go and thats up. Ranger and Stephen stay in rear and cover with your sniper rifles. Chibi and David stay with me.

All: Yes sir.

They began their accent. Every now and again Ranger or Stephen fired their sniper rifles every now and again but other wise it was easy going. They passed dozens of dead oranization soldiers in verious states of dismemberment.

When they finally reached the top of the spire Barret's pelican landed. Out of the back came Sam and Reggie. Then right behind them came Roxas! Roxas glanced down the spire at the dozens of dead urks and sound ninja snipers. Then he grinned.

Roxas: Well done.

Cloud: Thanks.

The team made its way into the structure through a small door. Inside Dojo was zapping at a door with his laser before he shuddered.

Dojo: Oh my.

Sam: What is it?

Dojo: It seems I've crossed a circut.

Sam: Well let me have a look.

He slung his battle rifle and pulled a screw driver. Before he could even touch Dojo, the robotic dragon zapped the screw driver out of Sam's hand! Sam yelped in pain! Ranger, Cloud, David, Chibi, and Stephen raised their weapons and pointed them at Dojo!

Roxas: Oracle!

Sam: Little bastard stung me!

Dojo: I did not wish for you to come to any harm. Reclaimer.

Sam: You got a funny way of showing it.

The door opened and the team scrambled inside then came to an abrupt halt. Right in front of them were around a dozen sleeping dusks and one urk in a corner with his back turned taking a wizz. Cloud turned on a private comm channel.

Cloud: Take them out nice and quiet.

Ranger: I got the ugly guy.

Chibi: Which one's that?

Ranger drew out a knife carefully walked around the sleeping dusks... and rammed his knife into the urks throat! The urk gasped clutching it's throat before Ranger stabbed it in the spinel cord. The urk collapsed dead and the team got to work on silently killing the dusks. In less than a minute the entire sleeping unit was dead. Ranger wiped his knife on the slain urks armor.

Ranger: Reminds me of Jeruselumn.

Chibi: You mean when we got seperated to hold all of those cities around the world?

Ranger: Yeah and I was forced to hold jeruselmn by myself while you and David were in tokyo, Stephen was in Rome, and Daxo... was in berlin.

Chibi nodded solumnly.

Chibi: He was a good freind and good team mate.

They moved on down a long corrider and a ramplike stair case. Cloud was begining to notice the great similarity between this structure and his time on the first halo ring. The large beach on the isle of the silent cartographer, the large pleatue over which the truth and reconcilation had been hovering. But he was also reminded of the loss of life on the ring world and the horror of the jellyfish. He shuddered. If the jelllyfish were here, they were screwed.

They entered another large room this one very similar in design to one of the rooms above the silent cartographer. Could that be what they were after? As he enter the central area of the room a fight finnaly broke out! A single urk and a platoon of dusks attacked! Even though they were out numbered the attackers had and advantage. A lot of plasma battiers. a few bullets was all it took to ignite them and cause massive explosion! The blasts quickly thinned the numbers of the defenders down to zero.

Cloud: Team, sit rep.

Ranger: I only have one mag spare now sir.

Stephen: Damn I'm on my last three shots.

David: Out of grenades.

Chibi: Buttocks still sore from having been shot by Tucker so many times.

Roxas: Carbine with 36 shots.

Sam: I'm good.

Reggie: Same here sir.

Cloud felt a slight creep of worry. He was down to two mags in his assaqult rifle and one in his battle rifle. And with only one grenade he might be in trouble if they encountered stiff resistance. Still they had to continue.

They made their way further down into the tower. But just as Cloud opened a door a suprised urk yelled out the alarm! Cloud smashed it in the face and shot it in the gut with his assault rifle. But the alarm was already raised.

The force defending the room rushed to face the strike team! Four urks with urk shots and four sound ninja's were ready to fight to the death! Ranger and Stephen tossed a one grenade each killing a pair of urks with them! Reggie and Otto attacked the ninja's but they formed a ruff phalanx, but it shattered as Roxas attacked them from the side with his keyblades! Chibi and David quicklyyy dispatched the remaining two urks but when Chibi emptied her clip she tossed aside her smg and unslung her assault rifle.

Chibi: Knew I should have grabbed more clips.

With the room pacified Cloud took a quick tour of the room. It had three doors, one of which Dojo went through. The door they came through was right next to another door that was locked. If trouble came it had to come from the door they had come through.

Cloud: Chibi lock that door down. Ranger and Stephen set up for short range sniper fire. David, Reggie, and Sam cover the door Dojo went through. Arbiter your with me we're going through the door.

Chibi: Sir.

Cloud: Yes.

Chibi tossed him a bubble sheild.

Chibi: I have a feeling you might need that.

Cloud nodded and he and Roxas left the room down a small corrider and then out unto a massive platform! It over looked a waterfall one thosand thime large than niagral falls! Cloud would have gapped at it if he hadn't seen bigger sites. Dojo floated over to a console.

Dojo: Behold the cartographer. Come on, it awaits your input.

Cloud walked over to it and pressed down on the console. Instanlty a massive hollo graphic image of a swiral appeared. Cloud instanlty realized what it was.

Cloud: Thats... our glaxay. We're beyond the rim.

Dojo: 2 to the eighteeth light year to be exact.

Cloud: What is this place?

Dojo: The ark.

Cloud raised an eyebrow under his helmet as an image of the massive instillation replaced the galaxy. Roxas made his way around the platform gazing in wonder at the water fall.

Cloud: This is the ark?

Dojo spoke sounding equally puzzeled.

Dojo: I always assumed it was part of a sheild instillation but it seems I was mistaken.

Cloud snorted.

Cloud: Thats a first.

Dojo: Not at all while I had a complete understanding of instilation 04 my creaters wisely limited my knowledge of all other strategic faciluties. To prevent compromisation. In case I was ever captured by the jelly fish.

Cloud: Where are we?

Dojo closed in on a small white orb.

Dojo: Here.

Cloud: And Truth?

Dojo moved over to a small spike near the massive circle.

Dojo: Near one of the arks super iluminal comunication arrays I'm afraid. Unfortuante, the meddler has triggered a barrirer.

Two banshees flew past! Roxas glanced at Cloud. Cloud noodded and they both began walking over to cover behind very large pillars.

Dojo: The barrier will be difficult to disengage. How odd that my makers would place such a compresensive defense around a single... Oh my.

Cloud: What is it?

Roxas: Phantom!

Cloud glanced up as an urk phantom pulled in!

Cloud: Spark move!

Dojo looked up realizing they were under attack he rushed over to Cloud! Roxas opened fire on the dusk gunner as the phantom opened up on them!

Dojo: We ust get past that barrier! Or the meddeler will destroy all!

Barret: Cloud! Got a whole mess of hostile air inbound! Get back inside while we take care of them!

Roxas finally gunned down the gunner and the phantom pulled out to be replaced by a banshee! Roxas drew it in close with small arms fire before jumping onto it, killing the piolt, and pulling off in te stolen banshee!

Roxas: Follow the oracle spartan! I will help your sergeant clear the skies!

Cloud rushed inside the structure where he could hear heavy weapons fire! Sam rushed to meet him!

Sam: Sir! Pelican's are going to land one level down!

Cloud: Let's move then!

When they enter the ante chamber Cloud entered a crazy fire fight! Half a dozen dusks, four urks, and four ninja's were attacking the spartans! Stephen was using his smgs while Ranger had his assault rifle out! Chibi rolled out of the way of a dusk's grenade! David covered a wounded Reggie who had two spikes in her chest and one in her leg!

Cloud fired the last of his battle rifle ammo into one of the urks but wquickly regreted it as an urk chieftan and two captians entered with urk shot guns and a plasma turret! Cloud couldn't get to cover so he threw down Chibi's bubble sheild! Plasma disipated harmlessly against the sheilds and Cloud unslung his assault rifle.

When the sheild disipatted he dove forward firing full automatic! The urk chieftan shuddered as it's power took the majority of the hits! Cloud then hurrled a plasma grenade he had rested from a dusk and it detonated at the chieftan's feet wounding it and the two captains. With power armor shattered Cloud slamed his weapon into it's face! It's skull cracked in and blood sprayed out mixed with brains!

As it fell dead the captians opened up on Cloud who fired his last clip into one before his sheilds fell from shot gun blasts and he ran out of ammo. He dove for cover behind a pillar and snatched up a fallen needler, waited for his sheilds to recharge, and opened up on the last captain! The glistening pink needles stuck into the ugly bastard and blew it's stomach open!

As soon as it fell things began to quite down. All hostiles lay dead and Chibi was forced to grab an urk spiker. Ranger checked his clip.

Ranger: I'm down to two mags.

David: Better than me I'm on one.

David yanked one of Reggie's spikes out and the young califonian winced covering the bloody wound with her hands. David pulled out a can of bio foam and injected it in the spike hole. He did the same with the other two but shook his head at the leg wound.

David: Shattered a bone. We'll have to get you to a medic.

Sam: I'll help her.

Sam slung his wounded comerade over his shoulder.

Cloud: Come on lets get moving Sam stay in the rear.

The door that they had thought was locked was wide open and the ramp it was conected to lead straight down. They made their way down until they entered a double level room with glass walls seperating them from the lower level in places. Down below entered an urk with a gravity sword!

Urk Cheitan 5: The pack will feast on you!

Ranger rushed forward to an open stretch of glass and fired at thhe retreating chieftan!

Urk Chieftan 5: OWW MY ASS!

Chibi: What is it with people getting shot in the ass?

Suddenly Ranger yelled in suprise as someting knocked him to the lower level! Chibi rushed forward but the unknown assailant opened fire on her!

Chibi: Stealth urks!

Cloud gritted his teeth. He hated having to deal with stealthed enemies. He narrowed his eyes watching for shimmers in the air. Chibi however was firing her spiker so wildly that everyone was ducking for cover. However one struck the general direction from which the first spikes had come from! The urk appeared out of thin air wearing black armor.

Stealth urk 1: Oh poop.

Chibi swung at him with the spikers blades and cut his chest armor then she shot him in the face wound with the spiker! The urk fell dead.

David: Ranger how you doing?

Ranger: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE AND BURN IN HELL!!!

David had an anime sweat drop as Ranger ran around the lower level firing his assualt rifle at everything on his motion tracker.

Suddenly David's motion tracker went nuts! Red blips were going around like crazy!

David: What the devil?

He shut down his motion tracker and rebooted it. Still he got dozens of rapidly moving blips!

David: Chibi somethings up with my...

Chibi: Motion tracker? Same here.

Cloud: What's going on?

Stephen: I can't kill all these blips!

Chibi: Theres only one explination we're dealing with a radar jammer.

Cloud: Damn.

Cloud knew with motion trackers out fighting the urks would be even harder.

Cloud: Let's try and...

Spikes narrowly missed his head! He dove behind the glass wall for cover!

Cloud: David hit that spiker trail!

David's battle rifle blared twice and the urk appeared roaring as his camo failed! David opened up on its head killing it!

David: I only have one shot left sir!

Cloud: Find cover! Chibi get to work on clearing this interfernce! Ranger get your ass up here!

Ranger meanwhile stood perfectly still. He gazed about him at the empty room. Stealth targets. Motion trackers useless. Unknown number of hostiles. Just the way he liked it. He switched off his motion tracker.

Chibi: Ranger are you exerincing equipment trouble? Your motion trackers off.

Ranger: I'm fine keep this line clear I need to focus.

Ranger wasn't a scout sniper for nothing. He wasn't just a decent shot he knew how to track those he couldn't see. He switched off his air scrubbers and noise filters. He need all of his senses live. Then he removed his helmet and let it clatter to the floor. Cloud was shouting at him to put his helmet back on but he ignored the order.

He focused and emersed himself in the room. He could smell the smoke from weapons fire, the blood of the slain urks, and then he could smell the sweat of the live urks. One ping. He could hear the breathing of the marines, the sound of Chibi working furiously to break through the interferecne, and then the sounds of the urks breaths. Two ping. Then he shut his eyes and began to paint a mental image of the room in his mind. When he was finish there were four white blotches. Four urks. One was sneaking up on the rest of the team, two were moving in on him, and the fourth was hanging behind as back up. Ranger grinned and opened his eyes.

Ranger: Gotcha'.

He wiped out his sniper rifle and fired three shots! In an instent blood squirt ouit of thin air an body less voices howled in pain! The three urks he had shot fell wounded by shots to the chest, arm, and one to the jugular. That one dided seconds later. Ranger then turned and fired his last sniper round into the one sneaking up on the team! The monster appeared a second after a fountain of gore showered out of the top of his head. The other spartans stared at him incedulous.

Ranger: When technology fails use your insincts.

Suddenly he heard to angry hisses and he dove out of the way as two sound ninja fired the carbines at him narrowly missing his head! Chibi pulled out and ingited a spiker grenade! She hurrled it at the ninjas and struck the leader in the skull with the spiker! The grenade exploded killing the stuck ninja and his compartriot.

Chibi: Rule number two never take off your helmet in combat.

Ranger shrugged then spot something on one of the slain urks belt.

Ranger: Guys look.

He held up a bandolier of incendiary grenades. Those were UTSC models.

David: Why would stealth urks have fire grenades?

Ranger: I'm not sure. But these might come in hand.

The team made its way to the lower level Cloud brought them to a halt.

Cloud: Sam remainn here with Reggie, we'll move on a head. When we reach the LZ I'll call you that or one of my team members.

Sam: Yes sir, Master Chief sir!

The team made its way forward out onto an open platform. In the middle of it was the same urk cheiftan Ranger had shot. About him in a semi circle were a dozen jump pack urks. The cheiftan growled and raised his hammer.

Urk Cheiftan 5: Demon come and do battle!

Cloud glanced at the others.

Ranger: I think he's talking to you sir.

Cloud: Okay then he wants play. Any one have any decent weapons left? I can't win with a needler.

Ranger tossed Cloud his assault rifle.

Ranger: Just don't break it.

Cloud nodded and stepped forward ready for the battle. The cheiftan Roared and rushed him activating his invinsiblity! Cloud knew not even armor pericing rounds could penetrate those advanced sheilds. He noted however that the jump urks weren't fighting. He ducked the urks first hammer stroke and round housed him! The cheiftan stumbled back but the invincibility held. He ducked the cheiftans retalitory blow and shot him the leg!

Finally the invincibilty failed and Cloud meleed the cheiftan! The urk stumbled back and his pack roared in anger! But its anger was silenced by a quick burst from Ranger's assault rifle.

As the cheiftan fell dead the jump urks leapt into the air! Chibi grabed a pair of spikers and pointed them skyward!

Chibi: DIE!!

She opened up full auto! The spikes were inaccurate but many wounded the urks! Chibi then grabbed a fallen carbine rifle and emptied it into three urks scoring medium range head shots! Ranger poped down three more urks with his sniper rifle while David finished up his battle rifle on a seventh. Stephen emptied his last to clips of smg fire into two more urks.

The last three however had full charged plasma rifles and started pumling the team with high speed fire! Ranger, David, Stephen, and Cloud ran for cover! But Chibi however ran right at them! She grabbed a pair of fresh spikers! She ran right up into a balcony killed a pair of sound ninjas then leat into the air and looked very much like Neo in that scene when he and agent Smith are airborne and shooting at eachother in the first matrix!

She drove high velocity spikes into their chests before kicking one of them in mid air! All three hit the ground dead. Chibi however didn't have much of a soft landing. She crashed into a holographic projection unit.

Ranger, David, and Stephen rushed over and pulled her to her feet.

Chibi: Oww.

Cloud: Sam bring Reggie down, Lz secure.

Sam: Coming.

At that moment Barret spoke over the comm.

Barret: ETA. Damn quick stand by for pick up.

A few seconds after Sam arrived carrying a pale faced Reggie over his shoulder four pelicans pulled in. Ranger and Chibi helped Sam get Reggie safely into the first pelican and were about to board themselves when Cloud spooted a truly terrifying sight. An army of sentinels! There had to be at least five hundred. Cloud could also tell that the four pelicans were completly exposed to the vast force of sentinals!

Cloud: Commander!

June, who was on board one of the pelicans, instantly realized the danger she and her soldiers were in!

June: Barret! Look sharp!

Barret's pelican swung about! On back he was manning a powerful 30mm while Neji and Zuko raised rocket launchers!

Barret: I got it!

Dojo: NO! Don't shoot! They mean us no harm, those units have a priority task.

To Cloud and everyone elses suprise the sentinals flew away from at very high speed!

Barret: Oh yeah? And what might that be?

Dojo: I really can't say. Not for sure. If you could get me to a terminal closer to the core...

Roxas: We must keep our eyes fixed on the prophet.

Dojo: But what about your construct? Her solution to the flood might...

June: The Arbiter's right. We have prioritys to.

Cloud nodded. The spartans climbed aboard the pelican.

June: Until we kill Turth, stop the rings from firing...

The pelican lifted into the air and joined the other pelicans.

June: Nothing else matters.

All four pelicans flew off heading straight for one target. The prophet of Truth had to die.

* * *

Ranger24: Finally! I've finished this chapter!! Next time we start finishing off the last of the organization forces! Read and review! 


	19. Chapter 18: Tower 1

Ranger24: This is it. The start of the final attack. Sacrifices will be made and the world…

Seamus: Galaxy.

Ranger24: What the? Seamus! What the heck are you doing?

Seamus: I'm bored! I don't get to do anything!

Ranger24: UGH!

* * *

Chapter 18: Tower 1.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Over the massive oceans of the ark several air craft sped towards a fine grassy shore. Five pelicans and two Phantoms. Above and behind them was the carrier Shadow of intent. The lead pelican slowed down a bit as they neared the shore. Visible by on massive cliffs over looking the shores were three massive towers!

June: We hit these three generators and the barrier will fall?

Dojo: A small section yes.

On the beach a dusk suddenly spotted the task force! He cired out and ran to alert the defenders. The air unit split into three groups of two while Junes pelican hung back. On one of the pelicans heading for the tower on the far right. Cloud glanced out the back. He, the rest of the Spartans and sergeant Motto's team were going in.

June: Good enough. Barret drop the Spartans at the first tower then head for number three.

Barret: Roger that ma'me.

As the pelicans moved towards their target balls of feul rod fire flew up to meet them!

Mia: Charlie foxtrot! Tower one approach has active triple A!

Suddenly one of the fuel rod blasts hit the pelican right behind them! It shot forward from the blast and hit their pelican knocking off their warthog!

Tidus: May day! I can't control her!

Mia: Pelican down! Pelican down!

Sergeant Motto: Brace yourselves we're going in a little hot!

Cloud snatched up one of the newest UTSC weapons and shouldered it. The Spartan laser. The pelican touch down and the entire strike team poured out! Half a dozen dusks and an urk captain rushed to meet them but they meet the horns of the bull! As in the marines armed to the teeth and the Spartans ready for blood! In seconds the first the counter attack units was slaughtered!

Mia: Ma'me, this is kilo 23. I lost my wingman and our only hog!

June: Roger that Mia! Get out of there!

The pelican shot into the air as Cloud and the team ran into a strong force of organization troops! Half a dozen dusks, four sound ninjas, 4 urks, an urk chieftan, and a pair of shade turrets! Cloud hefted the Spartan laser and fired off a single charged shot at the first turret! The turret exploded and sent the dusk manning it flying!

Ranger and Stephen quickly sniped out the urks while David finished the chieftan! Chibi quickly decimated the sound ninjas then killed the second turret with her own Spartan laser and the marines finished mopped up the dusks.

Cloud rushed up to finish off the anti air wraith! He boarded it from the rear where it's gunner couldn't get him! He smashed into it's internal system and began smashing anything delicated! In a matter of moments the wraiths plasma turret and main cannons exploded killing the crew. He leapt off satisfied.

Tidus's pelican was down and any hope of suriviors was dashed by the site of the entire crews dead bodies.

Cloud: Beach head secured commander. Hostile anti air has been neutralized.

June: Roger that I'm in route. Ship master begin diversionary bombardment.

Axel: I willl beat on the prophets shield like a drum. When the barrier finally falls he will beg for mercy.

Cloud watched as the Shadow of intent moved closer to the beach and began firing on the shield. Banshee's rushed to meet the carrier but hornets meet their challenge head on! It reminded him of videos he had seen in training of old world war 2 dog fights.

His musings were interrupted by the arrivail of June's pelican. Out of the back launched a mongoose ATV and a single warthog dropped from the underside. Cloud and the rest of the strike team rushed to the new vehicles.

June: Spark believes that Truth can activate the rings at any time. If he does, toons, the organization, every sentient being in the galaxy, halo will kill them all. Get to the first tower and shut it down Cloud.

Cloud: Yes ma'me

A second mongoose deployed out the back. Ranger mounted up on it and Yugi Joined him on back. Cloud climbed into the warthog drivers seat and Chibi got on the gun turret. Sergeant Motto got on shot gun with a shot gun. Stephen and Joey got on the last mongoose.

David: Hey what about me and Tristan?

Cloud: You'll have to follow on foot. Commender any enemy vehicles you find.

David: Yes sir.

Cloud gunned the warthogs engine and the strike team moved up the beach and into a canyon in the cliffs. A small group of dusks and sound ninja's tried to stop them with a turret but the sheer number of vehicles over whelmed them. Two ghosts roared down the path to meet them but David boarded one killed it's driver then killed the seconds driver. Tristan manned that one. With a full armor complement they moved on up the path.

Cloud was very much reminded of when he had first crashed on the orginal halo ring. After linking up with Barret's team, Hogia had brought in a warthog. Then Cloud and Clay had done their best to round up suriviors from the battle on the pillar of autumn. He really did miss all of the soldiers he served with on halo. They had given their lives to stop a terrible force.

Suddenly Barret's voice came through the comm..

Barret: Ma'me we're on the ground. Third tower in sight.

June: Good. The Arbiter and the nobodies have just touched down at number two.

They soon arrived at the edge of a maasive bowl, in that said bowl was the underground enterance to the third tower. But it was clear the urks wouldn't give it without a fight. A wraith tank was stationed in it and a large rock had a lot of sound ninja snipers and a shade turret on it. Not to mention the large number of dusks in the area.

The UTSC strike team however was undawnted by the large number of enemy soldiers. Cloud quickly thought on is feet. First order of business take out the wraith the primary threat. Chibi dismounted the back gun and Tristan mounted the chain gun. Chibi then used her Spartan laser to blow the living shit out of the urks driving the wraith. Then she turned and blew the shade turret.

The urks however countered by launching a pair of prowlers into battle. Chibi used her fourth Spartan laser shot to down one while the rest of the armor killed the other prowler's crew. The exposed driver died as David strafed the drivers seat with plasma fire, and Tristan used the warthog's chain gun to knock out the gunner.

With they're heavy armor out the organization soldiers began to fall back. But the strike teams forces mopped up what was left. Now they had a clear path into the tower. That is except the small force of guards at the entrance with a shade turret.

Chibi quickly used her last Spartan laser blast to knock out the turret. David then strafed the inside with plasma while Tristan used the chain gun. The only urk present tried to rally his troops to battle but he was cut down by heavy plasma fire and 50cal machinegun rounds.

With the death of the defenders everyone began to dismount their vehicles. Mia's pelican pulled over head and dropped off a series of weapons pods. Cloud glanced at his team. He himself was carrying a Spartan laser and a battle rifle. Ranger had his usual sniper rifle and assault rifle. Chibi had her smg but also grabbed a shot gun from one of the weapons pods. David had a pair of pistols and his battle rifle. Stephen had his smgs and his sniper rifle.

Cloud: All right everyone inside the tower.

As soon as they entered they meet surprisingly weak resistance. Only one urk. But with that urk were four dusks and two ninjas. After a brief and pointless fight more organization cannon fodder showed up. Six ninja's and eight dusks entered armed with carbines, plasma rifles, and needlers. This resistance was mopped up quickly.

The remaining resistance of the organization soldiers was equal weak. After a lot of chasing dusks and sound ninjas the tower was secured with only one more urk encountered. The marines seemed a little more relaxed than the Spartans.

Ranger: This is to easy.

Chibi: It's a trap. Plain and simple.

David: So how would it work?

Chibi: I've got to ideas. One they have a large force of hostiles, propably an urk pack, waiting at the top of the tower. Second is that they're going to land phantom bourn troops outside the tower and trap us.

Stephen: Or they have so few troops left they're consolidating them at one tower to keep us from getting at the prophet.

Cloud: I'm going up, alone.

The Spartans just looked at him like he was nuts.

Chibi: Your what?

Cloud: If I run into trouble you guys can back me up. If the attack the tower in force then the marines might not be able to hold the tower. I need you guys to hold the tower entrance.

Before anyone could stop him. He boarded the elevator to the top of the tower and hit the button! David dove onto to lift however.

David: Sir I am not permiting you to go alone.

Cloud groaned. It was to late to do anything now.

Cloud: Ranger, you are squad leader hold the tower entrance.

Ranger: Yes sir.

Cloud set his hand on David's shoulder.

Cloud: Don't get killed.

David grimaced.

David: Don't you remember sir? Spartans never die.

Cloud knew what he was talking about. Due to a naval directive any Spartan casualties were reported as MIA or WIA. The theory was that news of the death of heros would cripple morale and ruin any hope of winning this war.

When they reached the top of the tower the two Spartans dove off the lift weapons ready. Cloud glanced up. Chibi had been right. An entire urk pack was waiting for them. The chieftan stood hammer ready. Cloud raised his Spartan laser. David brought up his battle rifle.

Cloud: We make this quick.

David: Roger that.

Cloud charge from cover and fired! The bright red energy beam burned through the cheiftan and a captain unlucky enough to be standing behind the chieftan! David opened up on the other urks and after one clip one captain went down! The urks returned fire with spikers and urk shots! The two Spartans were forced to take cover.

Cloud: Ranger we need reinforcements now!

Ranger: Negative! We have hostiles attacking! They landed in phantoms!

Chibi: DIE YOU UGL SON OF A BITCH!!

In the background there came the sound of rapid fire of spikers, plasma, needles, kunai knives, and bullets flying about and the thump of a grenade exploding!

Ranger: Fall back! Stephen set off those mines now!

Cloud gritted his teeth. Two of Chibi's three proposed traps were happening!

Cloud: David! No reinforcements are coming! We have to win this fight ourselves!

David: On it sir!

Before Cloud could ask what David was talking about he leapt out of cover and charged the urk battle line! He drew out his pistols and opened fire! The bullets individually couldn't penetrate the power armor but combined they slowly broke it down! In one clip from both weapons one urk captian fell dead! The other five began firing on him as he dove into cover!

David tossed his empty pistols aside he brought out his battle rifle and dove out of cover firing with all the accuracy he had! In when he hit the ground three more urk captains were dead! When he hit the ground he grabbed a fallen spiker grenade, armed it, hurled it, and stuck it to the closest captain! The urk cried out in horror before he got a face and chest full of white hot spikes!

His commorade took three spikes to his left arm and he dropped his spiker clutching his wound! He roared and charged David drawing his sword! David ducked the sword stroke, twisted behind his attacker, and slamed his battle rifle's butt down on the urks neck! The neck snapped and the urk fell dead. David stood triumphant in a pile of corpses.

Cloud extricated himself from cover.

Cloud: Not bad.

David: Thank you sir.

Cloud hit his comm. Line.

Cloud: Commander tower one control secured.

June: All right find the switch and the barrier will fall.

Cloud walked over to a large window overlooking a large valley and blue energy wall to the left were two more towers both feeding beams of energy into the shield. At the center of the window sill was a small hologram switch. He pressed down on it. Instantly the shade of blue that was the energy wall turned a shade lighter.

June: All right! That's one the Arbiter and the nobodies should be just about…

The closest of the two tower's engery beam vanished and the shield turned very pale!

June: That's two! It's all up to Barret's team now!

But the anticipated deactivation of the barrier didn't happen. The third towers energy beam remained in place.

June: Get back out side Cloud wait for transport.

* * *

Ranger24: What happened to Barret's team? Why hasn't the shield shut down? Can our heros…

Chibi: AHEM!

Ranger24:.. And heroines stop the apocalypse? Find out next time! Read and review!


	20. Chapter 19: Close air support

Ranger24: Now we get to kick ass in one of the new vehicles of halo 3. To say the least banshee's are so last game.

A/N: Please don't mind the lrge numbers of Top gun references in this chapter. I really don't like Tom Cruise but it was a great movie.

* * *

Chapter 19: Close air support.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud and David rushed to the main lift spoting only to grab a few spiker grenades.

June: Barret? What is your status over?

Barret: Urk reinforcements Ma'me we're pinned down!

June: I'm on my way!

Barret: Negative! Fires to heavy! Everyone fall back now!

June: Sergeant major!

No response.

June: Cloud get to the beach. Now.

Cloud: Understood ma'me.

Cloud hit the switch. Instanlty the lift began to make it's way down. All ready Cloud could hear weapons fire from below. When the lift finally came to a stop the two Spartans entered a scene of total chaos.

One the one side were the marines and Spartans on the other a force of three dusks, two sound ninjas, and two urks. Normally this wouldn't have seemed like much but when cloud noticed half a dozen all ready dead urks, including a chieftan, Cloud realized his team was near the breaking point. Yugi was collapsed against a support beam being covered by Joey and Tristan. Chibi, Ranger, and Stephen had all taken cover behind other support beams as they tried to surivie long enough for the shields to recharge against the withering hail of spikes, plasma, and knives!

Cloud and David leapt into action! David hit the ground and fired on the dusks scoring three perfect head shots! Cloud hurled on of his spiker grenade at the ninjas who tried to run but were struck in the back by dozens of red hot spikes! The urks began to fall back but the previously pinned down Spartans reenter the fight weapons blazing! In minutes the area was secure.

Ranger: About time you guys got down here.

Cloud: Whats the status on Yugi?

Ranger: Five plasma bolts to the chest, neither fatal his armor saved him from death but he's still out of the fight.

Cloud: Some grab him we have to get him to the medics.

The team rushed out of the room Yugi slung on Joey's shoulder. As they made their way out Cloud spotted more of his teams handy work. Eight more urks and another cheiftan lay slaughtered in the entrance passages along with nine dusks and six more sound ninjas.

As the exited the tower a transport warthog pulled up. Driving it was Sergeant Ray Rocket. He parked it an climbed out.

Ray: Get in sir.

Cloud knew they had to maximize space. The transport hogs could hold seven people. They also had one mongoose still intact. The orginal hog was a flaming wreck surrounded by twelve dusks and four sound ninjas.

Cloud: What happened to the warthog?

Ranger: Chibi did it sir!

Cloud: Chibi?

Chibi: I rigged it with a couple of grenades, claymores, c9, propane tanks, plasma cores, and the warthogs engine to exploded.

Cloud: And…?

Chibi: It killed a whole lot of the bad guys.

Ranger: They have names you know.

Chibi: Yeah but you never write them.

Ranger: Crap.

Cloud: Cut the chatter into the vehicles.

Every piled onto the warthogs and the one still intact mongoose. One problem they were one seat short.

Cloud: Sorry Ranger. You'll have to walk.

Ranger: F#$.

They drove off leaving Ranger behind.

Ranger: Well might as well look for something to ride.

He went back into the tower. And made his way to the second floor lift. He was going to go up to the top level and recover some grenades. Suddenly he noticed a platform on the other side.

Ranger: What the…?

On the platform was a strange pillar. He walked over to it and it slide open at the middle to reveal a strange orb like object.

Ranger: Another one.

H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

Meanwhile down by the beach…

Cloud brought the warthog to a halt as two hornets came in for a landing.

Mia: Sir I've got a flight of birds that need an escort to the third tower. Take one of the hornets and give us some cover.

Cloud: Roger that. Everyone out.

Chibi: Please tell me we're not going to do what I think we're going to do. Lie if you have to.

Cloud: We're not going to all get on the hornets and have a few of us hang onto the landing pads.

There was a silence.

Chibi: You're lieing aren't you?

Cloud: Bingo.

Chibi: Damnit.

Two minutes later…

Cloud and Stephen brought the two hornets they were driving into the air and sped towards the second twoer where to green phantoms were shooting it out with a purple one, seven banshee, and an anit air wriath. Hanging from the sides of Cloud's hornet were Chibi and David. The hornet could double as a short range troop deployer at short ranges. Of course it wasn't nearly as comfortable as the pelicans.

Cloud: Okay Stephen we've got limited numbers of freindlies in the area and a lot of ground to cover. Watch for fuel rod blasts.

Stephen: Roger that you hang back I've got this.

Stephen sped ahead to engage the banshees, only two other hornets were in the area and losing the pelicans was not an option. Stephen quickly used the hornets heat seeking missiles to down a banshee! Instantly the banshee's all over him! Plasma splashed against the olive green armor plates!

Stephen: I'm hit!

The banshee swarm then downed one of the hornets!

Cloud: Stephen! I'm going to take out the anti air wraith give me cover!

Stephen: Trying!

Cloud brought his hornet in low and hammered the wriath with the forward 30mm machine gun! The wriaths urk gunner collapsed dead but the main fuel rod still hailed him with burning green energy! He quickly fired of a pair of missiles which hit dead on! The wraith hover was still intact! He brought the hornet around for another pass and hit it with a full on missile hit to the cockpit! This time the wraith died!

Suddenly plasma showered his hornet! Bits of armor boiled away! Three banshee's were on his tail! Chibi and David fired their weapons at the banshees but Chibi's smg was out of range and David's battle rifle couldn't score any decent hits!

Cloud: Stephen we need support!

Stephen: Negative I've got to many on me! They took out the other hornet! We're all alone sir!

Cloud gritted his teeth.

Cloud: Make a break for the third tower! Try out run 'em!

Stephen: In a hornet! You're crazy sir! They gun us down before we can even near the tower!

Cloud: We have to try!

The two hornets shot out of the fight following the dropships. But Cloud soon realized he was going out of the fire and into the frying pan! Guarding the third tower were three wraiths, two shades, the phantom from before, and a whole squadron of banshees! And no sign of Barret's strike team.

Cloud: Objective in sight commander no sign of Barret or his team.

June: Understood. Clear the area for our drop ships to land.

Cloud would have asked for reinforcements but plasma from the banshee's still tailing them! The banshee's also joined in!

Chibi: We're screwed!

Suddenly heat seeking missiles hit two of the banshees downing both of them! Cloud looked up to see a fresh hornet streaking into the fight guns blazing and missiles screaming! The urk pilots who had been previously on the attack went on defense!

Ranger: Sorry I'm late sir! Had to walk all the way to the beach.

Cloud: Ranger! What are you doing?

Ranger: Clear the ground for our boys these suckers are mine.

Cloud nodded and made for the wraiths.

Meanwhile with Ranger…

In the cockpit of his hornet Ranger quickly split into the formation of banshee's guns blazing downing another purple devil.

Unlike most scout snipers Ranger was very comfortable with airborne combat maneuvers. He would have preferred a C97 long sword instead of this clunky hornet but it would have to do. In his left hand were Daxo's empty AI uplink chips. Those chips had been implanted in all suits of Spartan armor so that the very expensive and delicate AI's could be recovered from slain Spartans or warships in danger of being captured.

Ranger: Talk to me Daxo.

Ranger and Daxo had been copoilts in training for air combat. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. He was later into the fight than usual because he had taken a quick trip to tower 2. The strange messages he had been finding all across the ark were becoming ever more intruging but he wasn't yet sure what they meant. He also knew that the info he was getting was jumbled together and in no particular order.

He nodded his head and brought himself back to reality and into the dog fight! The banshee's were making a break for the pelican's and the nobodies phantoms. He brought himself into attack position and opened fire with his heat seekers. Instantly one of the four banshee's exploded! The other three broke but one was caught by the phantom turret fire. Ranger fired off another heat seeker downing one of them then tore after the only one still flying! It sped up trying to out run him! Ranger brought his machine guns to bare and ripped the banshee apart!

He pulled up seeking new targets. Stephen was pursing two more banshee and had downed a third. Eight banshees however making another attack on the drop ships! Ranger picked up speed and opened up! Missiles blew down two of them and machine guns killed a third. The other five suddenly imullined and speed towards him plasma cannons blazing! He cursed as boiling energy hit his ride! He meet their charge head on with his machine guns and two more missile shots! Two more banshee's out but three now on his tail! Ranger however spotted a new target the enemy phantom.

He rocketed towards it the banshee pilots tearing after him! Plasma rippled against his armor platting! But several of them hit the phantom! He opened up on the phantom with his missiles and machine guns! Then when he was close enough he killed the engine. His hornet hovered for a moment then dropped like a rock. The banshee pilots had done exactly what he had hoped. They'd used their fuel rod guns to try and kill him. Instead three fuel rod rounds hit the phantom and then they'd hit it at full speed! There was a massive explosion and shrapnel showered his hornet. Ranger grinned and restarted his engines lifting back into the air.

Ranger: Commander hostile air units pacified.

June: Good now get your butt ground side! Your missing out on the fight!

Ranger glanced down. Cloud had cleared the hostle anti air and then landed. He was quickly joined by Roxas and a squad of nobody warriors. Stephen was already ground side but Ranger could see a large force of urks trying to hold the tower.

Ranger: Hang on I'm coming.

* * *

Ranger24: And that's another chapter! Next time we storm the third tower and finally shut that barrier down! But something else will enter the fight. Until next time. Read and review! 


	21. Chapter 20: Infection

Ranger24: Another chapter kick ass.

* * *

Chapter 20: Infection.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud stormed up the tower battle rifle roaring with each shot! THe urks had put up a stiff resistance against the joint stirke team but the nobodies and spartans were'nt backing down. Ranger landed and rushed into the fight. In a matter of minutes the outer door of the tower was captured. All about them however were dead marines. Five of them none of them were Zoku, Barret, or Neji however.

Ranger: They may still be alive.

Roxas: Hurry!

They rushed inside to find a pari of heartless trundling towards them! then from above came a swarm of bee drills!

Cloud: Cover me!

He switched to his spartan laser! He brought it to his shoulder and fired two blasts! Both hit the heartless and blew them apart! His sheilds fell rapidly to the heavy fire of the bee drills however so he dove for cover! The Nobodies and spartan's cut through the bee drills with ease!

The next thing Cloud new they were fighting more urks than he'd ever fought at one time! Many of them had maulers and several nobodies fell to the intense fire. On the platform adjecent to the elevator the remains of the bee drill swarm attacked and a nobody fell dead! However the joint strike team perseveired! Finally the lift was captured.

Cloud: David! Chibi! Stephen! Your with me. Ranger Stay here with the nobodies and hold the tower entrance.

Ranger: Yes sir.

Roxas: Darken this tower and the barrier will fall. Go spartans there is little time to waste.

The lift began to make its way upwards slowly but surely.

Chibi: God are these things slow.

When they reached the top Cloud only saw one urk. A chieftan with a plasma cannon. But that didn't seem right. After all the work they'd done to get here it didn't seem like the urks would just let them have the tower without a big fight. Then it hit him.

Cloud: Stealth urks! Watch your motion trackers!

Cloud brought his spartan laser to his shoulder while the others brought their weapons to firing postion.

Cloud: I've got the chieftan. Once he's down fan out and kill the stealthers.

Everyone's acknowledgment lights flashed green and then they moved into the fight! Cloud fired the laser instanly blowing down the chieftan! The instant it was down he dumped his spartan laser and brought his battle rifle to bear! There was a silence then all hell broke losse.

The stealth urks opened up with spikers and maulers at close range! The spartans sheilds shattered agianst the barrage and they rushed for cover firing only a few shots! Once they were covered Chibi hurled a few grenades into the hall. The went of with several loud thuds! The urks shuddered as a few of them lost camo! David and Cloud fired as many shots as they could witht their battle rifles before hostile fire forced them back into cover! Three of the obviously eight urks were dead.

Cloud: Stephen and Chibi get some fire out there! Full auto! I don't care how many rounds of ammo you use up!

The two spartans stuck their weapons out from cover and opened fire on the open area! Several urks cried out in pain! David and Cloud then used their battle rifles to finish them off! After about a minute of said fighting all eight urks lay dead. Chibi tossed down her empty smg and unslung a shot gun.

Chibi: We really need something like thermal imaging on our helmets.

Cloud: Stow it spartan.

He made his way up to the main switch while the spartans collected grenades from their slain foes.

June: _Hit the switch Cloud and the barrier will fall!_

Cloud pressed down on the pad and it hummed then the barrier fell outside fell. Cloud watched as the Shadow of intent made its way over the hills towards a massive tower in the midst of the valley below.

Axel: _Now prophet, your end has come._

Suddenly there was a burst of blue light! Out of it came a structure Cloud had thought he would never see again. The castle that never was.

Axel: _The castle... By the gods! Brace for impact!_

The castle was flying straight over the carrier! Then out of tthe bottom came a couple of round objects that riped holes right through the carrier! One came hurtling right at their tower!

Cloud: DOWN!

The Spartans hit the deck as the boulder smashed through the window and crashed into the wall protecting the lift! Cloud raised his rifles as he heard the cries of the jelly fish. Then all hell brooke loose!

Jelly fish infection and combat forms leapt into battle! The spartans opened up full auto but they couldn't stop the infection forms from finding hosts in the urks they had just slain! Chibi and David's shot guns bucked blowing the undead monsters down! Stephen's smgs killed or rekilled two of the combat forms. When they finished the room was a mess of limbs.

The spartans made their way back onto the lift and Cloud hit the switch starting the lift.

June: _Shipmaster what is your status over?_

Axel: _Significant damage throughout the ship! Weapons system's disabled!_

June: _Understood. Fall back to a safe distance._

Axel: _Why would the parasite come here?_

Dojo: _The ark is out of range of all the active instillations! Priority we must contain this outbreak...!_

June: _No! First we stop Truth! Then we deal with the Jelly fish._

When the elevator hit the bottom floor the spartans entered a furious battle! Ranger, Roxas, and the last of the nobodies were doing there best to hold of an army of combat forms! The majority were the urk defenders of the tower that they had only oh so recently terminated. Ranger and Roxas had fallen back with the remaining four nobodies to the center of the room!

Cloud and the spartans leapt into action! Literally! Guns blazing they cut a path out into the open air! Even when they got the jelly fish were still pressing hard! A phantom however droped in low and thinned the ranks of jelly fish enough for the strike team to escape the tower. Dojo and Roxas rushed to the phantom as it hovered in low.

Dojo: _Quickly I must asses the damage to the arks core!_

Roxas:_ To the top of this ridge Orcale and no higher. We cannot risk your capture by the jelly fish_.

As the pelican pulled away it finally hit home on Cloud exactly what was going on. The jelly fish were on the ark and without the threat of halo over their heads they had free reign over the ark. The shit had hit the fan, hard.

* * *

Ranger24: And thats the chapter! Next time the final stand of the organization! Read and review! 


	22. Chapter 21: Death and rebirth

Ranger24: Finally the last chapter of fighting the organization!

Warning: Character death in this chapter please don't hate me.

* * *

Chapter 21: Death and rebirth.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud and the spartans climbed down a ramp on the pleatue next to the tower was a small collection of vehicles. A mongoose, a Gauss warthog, and a tank.

June: Cloud, the shipmasters carrier is out of comition. I need you to stop Truth, the jelly fish are just going to put preasure on him and accelerate his plans.

Cloud: Roger that, spartans mount up!

Cloud hopped on the tank and David got in the machine gun turret. Chibi and Steph got the warthog going while Ranger manned the mogoose. A pelican touched down and out of the back came Blue team, Jacobs, Sergeant Rocket, and ... Tobi?

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Caboose: Yes. I know that Mr. Tobi. Do you like cookies?

Tobi: Tobi likes cookies!

Caboose: Yeah! He is my new best friend.

Church: Caboose just get on a vehicle.

Church, Tucker, Caboose, and Tobi mounted up on the tank while Jacobs hopped on the back of the mongoose. Sergeant Rocket climbed on shot gun of the warthog.

Church: Lets roll!

The small group of armored vehicles rolled forward through a cave into the ciffs. Instantly the tempature dropped fifty degrees! Snow was falling everywhere and the canyon they passed through was soon filled with falling urks as they punched through the meger first line of defenses against the UTSC armor.

The exited the canyon into the valley Cloud had seen from the tower. Well the ridges over looking it. As the entered dozens of hornet swarmed in and a furious air battle began!

Ray: Citdeal in sight!

Church: Urks are mobolize everything they've got left!

That much was very muchg true, the ridge was covered in prowlers, wraiths, ghosts, Towers, shade turrets, and a whole lot of infantry. But when you have a scorpion tank, a mongoose with a rocket launcher, and a gauss warthog you really might only need the tank. Seriously. 110mm high explosive tungston rounds ripped through the armor plates of wraiths and collapsed towers! The guass Warthog easily ripped apart the light armor such as ghosts with mini MAC slugs! The mongoose was blowing away everything else with the rocket launcher.

After several minutes of high speed, tight turns, loud explosion, cursing, and gun shots they finally reached the end of the ridge and two hornets dropped down from the sky and landed. Cloud climbed out of the tank.

Cloud: Spartans on those hornets.

Chibi groaned as she climbed out of the drivers seat. Ranger however was almost skipping over to the hornets. Soon both hornets were in the air. Flying the one on the left was Ranger with CHibi and David on the side ramps, Cloud and Stephen were on the second.

However as they lifted into the air two massive metal objects hit the ground! They rose up out of the snow like mighty beasts roaring a challanged!

Ray: I've got two scarabs! Repeat! Two scarabs!

Cloud: Ranger: Get in close to the first scarab and drop Chibi and David off they'll take it out! I'll cover you!

Ranger: Roger.

Ranger dove right in over the scarab dodging imbound plasma fire!

Ranger: Sir I can't get any closer than twenty feet above it!

Cloud: Chibi! David You're going to have to jump! I'll get Stephen to the second scarab.

Chibi: Aww crap.

David: Geronimo!

The two spartans dove down and crashed into the group of urks on the scarabs deck! Chibi punched the cheiftan commander off the deck and sent him flying to the ground! The two spartans opened up on a clutch of dusks on the deck! The two of them rushed to the back firing their weapons full auto! When they reached the back of the scarab they hurrled grenades into the back of the scarab! Then they dove out the side as all of the grenades detonated blowing the collant reactor to smithereins! The scarab shuddered plasma boiling away sections of its armor then... BOOOM!! The walker exploded sending giant peices of metal flying everywhere!

June: Scarab one down, all units concetrate your fire on nnumber two.

Chibi pulled her head out of a snow drift.

Chibi: I hate fighting scarabs.

Suddenly a pair of ghosts zipped by plasma cannons strafing the two spartans who ran for coverr returning fire!

David: Wait for them to make another pass!

The ghosts came around and drove straight at them as they came by David lunged at the driver of the closets ghost and hijacked it, punching the dusk piolts face in! He pulled in behind the second ghost and opened up until the driver fell out of the commmand seat dead!

David: Oorah.

Suddenly there came another massive explosion as the second scarab exploded! The last of the organizations armor was crushed!

June: Both scarabs down. Marines kill the stragglers.

A phantom pulled in at the top of a tower adjecent to the citdeal.

June: Cloud meet the Arbiter at the top of that tower Spark thinks he's found a way into the citdeal.

Cloud: Yes ma'me

The two hornets landed and the spartans made their way to the top of the tower where Roxas stood and Dojo floated about looking like he was going to hyper ventalate!

Roxas: The jellyfish scale the citdeals walls! Activate this bridge Oracle!

He glanced at the spartans.

Roxas: The prophet will die by my hands not their's.

A light bridge burst into existence between the gaps seperating the tower from the citdeal and the team rushed onto the bridge!

Dojo: Calamity! If only we had more time! We're not going to make it!

Ranger smacked Dojo.

Dojo: Thanks I needed that.

Ranger: No problem.

They rushed into the citdeals entry chamber, as they did Cloud's helmet rang for the firstr time in along while.

Areith: It asked. And I answered. For a moment of safety I loosed damnation on the stars.

Cloud shook off the dis orenitation. He had feeling that since the castle that never was had been the last place he had seen Areith that the castle would be were she was. Then a hated voice spoke. Several moniters around them flashed to life showing the hated face.

Rufus: My faithfull, stand firm.

Cloud glanced at Roxas who nodded and they broke into a full sprint!

Rufus: Though our enemies crowd around us. I will very soon light the rings and all who believe shall be saved!

He moved off camera to show an urk cheiftan holding up a struggling Barret. The heros...

Chibi: AHEM!

And heroine were at the base of a masive evevator shaft.

June: Cloud! How close are you?

Cloud glanced up.

Cloud: Not close enough.

Meanwhile...

Barret hit the ground hard! His nose was bleeding and his lefteye was black. Zuko and Neji who were being held down by a pair of captains were in a simaliar state. The cheiftan huffed over to him. Barret spat out a knocked out tooth.

Barret: Awe come. Is that the best you've got?

The cheiftan grunted and grabbed Barret by the throat and raised him eye in the air.

Barret: Oh come on. Impress me.

Rufus: Stop! You imbicle! He wants you to kill him!

Rufus turned away from the small group of beaten humans to a circular dias with a large console on it an sly look in his face.

Rufus: I would prefer if you did not.

The chieftan dragged Barret up to the console and smashed Barret's face against it. Barret was still bale to talk despite a slight amount of blood coming from the injuired side of his face.

Barret: What's a matter big shot? Can't start your own party?

Rufus sighed and floated over to him.

Rufus: I'll admit. I need your help. But that secret dies with you...

SMASH!!!

Everyone whirled around and dove for cover as a pelican went flying through the massive window and into urk minor!

Urk minor 3: Oh fuckberries.

A captain who had been knocked to the crash sturggled to his feet. Neji, his charge, got free and grabbed the fallen spiker rifle!

BANG!!

The captain fell to the floor dead as June pumped another round into her shot gun!

June: Barret! Sound off!

Barret and Zuko both coughing made they're way over.

Barret: COUGH Get out of here!

June: Not without you guys!

An urk captain lunged forward annd June gave him a blast! He lurched back but his power armor held! The urks rushewd about them and neji unloaded his spiker into one and dropped the bastard but he was only working on half a clip now! June drew out her pistol to cover her rear!

Rufus: You delay only the inevitable! One of you will light the rings! You cannot hope to kill them all!

June glanced at her pistol.

June: You're right.

She turned her pistol on Barret and the shot gun at Zuko. Barret got the idea.

Barret: Do it. Me, then you.

June faltered almost lowering her pistol as Neji kept the urks covered.

Barret: Now!

June suddenly gasped for breath as white hot spikes ripped into her back! A fountain of blood shot out of the back of Neji's neck!

Barret: NO!!

Zuko: Neji!

The two toppled to the ground, Rufus skirted the bodies and dropped his empty spiker.

Rufus: Your fore fathers wisely set aside their compasion. Steeled themselves for what need to be done.

Barret still a little shell shocked didn't even notice as the Chieftan dragged him back to the console and another urk captain clocked Zuko.

Rufus: I see now why they left you behind.

Barret glanced at his captor.

Rufus: You were weak. And gods must be strong.

He set is hand on Barrets and with some difficulty forced it down on the consoles largest switch. Then rufus raised his hands into the air as the massive hall before the light up with the light of seven holo graphic rings.

At the far end the lift finally hit the top of the shaft, the spartans and Roxas rushed off it.

Ranger: Oh shit.

Chibi: We're to late.

Suddenly to jellyfish tank forms smashed into the ground! Everyone drew up their weapons!

Jelly fish tank: Do not shoot! But listen!

Cloud lowered his rifle.

Jelly fish Tank: Let me lead you safely to our foe. Only you can hope top halt, what he has set in motion.

Cloud glanced at the floor as dozens of infection forms rushed on ahead to spear head the charge. Cloud then sighed and turned to his companions.

Cloud: Everyone do not shoot the jelly fish. Wipe out the organization.

Chibi: Roger that.

Ranger: Got it.

David: Yes sir.

Stephen: All right but I don't like it.

And with that the spartans and Roxas charged into battle. The infection forms had already hit the front of the dusk and sound ninja battle line and were rapidly shrinking the number of hostiles in the area! Two urk captian's however were holding together a rough battle line of dusks with fuel rod guns and Ninja's with carbines! Ranger and Stephens sniper rifles quickly eliminated the enemy officers! Chibi meleed down two ninja's while the tank forms sent dusks screaming into the abyss about the massive walk way!

The charge finally broke through the first line of defense and the spartans took a moment inside a small room to reload their weapons.

Ranger: Last mag for my sniper.

Stephen: I've got one bullet.

Ranger: Chibi do you have any.

Chibi opened her kit bag and dumpped the contents on the floor. Two wrenchs, a couple of nails, a hammer, a one clip of ammo, and a philps head screw driver. She restored it but tossed the clip to Stephen.

Cloud meanhwile was listening to Rufus giving a speech over a hologram.

Rufus: How could I have known the parasite would follow?! Undoubtedly this is the heretic's doing! A final bitter curse clear evidence of treachery!

Cloud: Okay let's go.

They rushed back out onto the walkway and fresh combat forms rushed into the charge but now the urks were being thrown into the fight. Jump pack urks flew into the air firing their weapons! Ranger and Stephen knocked them out of the air with their rifles! Cloud, Chibi, and David opened up on the regular urks while Roxas hacked and slashed his way through the lines of urks straight to the chieftan whom he clashed weapons with!

Cloud shoved beat and shot his way straight to Roxas who was now ducking just to avoid thed powerfull hammer strokes! Cloud the Cheiftan in the side with his assault rifle drawing its attention! It turned to face him smashed the assault rifle out of his hands! Cloud grabbed a fallen pistol and shot it in the arm and leg! It grabbed the pistol and crushed it in its paw! It punched him in the gut and wrentched off his helmet! Cloud's spikey blonde hair came free of its bind! It grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high into the air!

SLICE!!

Roxas keyblades oath keeper and oblivon sliced off the monster's arms! Then as it roared in agony he beheaded it! He helped Cloud to his feet then handed him his helmet.

Cloud: Thanks.

Roxas: No matter. Come we must hurry.

The last of the urks were dead. They enter another large room and found another hologram of Rufus giving a speech.

Rufus: So far am I along the path that I must strain to hear the fierce clamour of battle. No this my brothers they may foul the way with their corpses but they will not stop the journey!

Stephen: Let's shut him up.

They rushed out the door and meet nothing but corpses. The jelly fish had already removed all enemies from the area. With this in heart they rushed onward unimpeded straight to the end of the hall and a gap. Cloud hit a switch and a light bridge materailized itself bridging the gap.

The team rushed across and came upon a grizzly scene. Urks lay infected everywhere and the pelican still sat and at its ramp was Barret, June's cold and lifeless head in his lap. Zuko was dealing with Neji.

Barret: Stop the rings. Save the rest.

Roxas and Cloud rounded the dais. There in a crumpled heap was Rufus Shinra, the prophet of Truth.

Rufus: Can you set it Arbiter? The moment of salvation is at hand.

Roxas set down oath keeper and grabbed Rufus by the throat!

Roxas: It will not last!

Rufus: Your kind. Never believed in the promise of the sacred rings.

Then another voice spoke through Rufus's mouth a strange pink mist fluttered out!

Davy Jones: False hopes, beacons for the deluded!

Roxas tightened his grip. The prophet was infected!

Roxas: I will have my revenge, on a prophet! Not a plauge!

Rufus: My feet tread the path! I shall become a god!

Davy Jones: You will be fooled. Nothing more.

Rufus watched in horror as Cloud set his hands on the console and deactivated the ark!

Rufus: NO!

Roxas pulled the prophet into a standing postioin as a tentacel shot out of his right cheek!

Rufus: I AM TRUTH!! THE VCOICE OF THE ORGANIZATION!!! ACK!

Roxas enclosed his grip cutting the prophets wind pipe! Then he spoke in a deadly voice.

Roxas: And so. You must be silenced!

Then he thrust oblivion into the prophets chest! The blade went straight through the prophets chest and then he removed it with a flourish. As the prophet fell to the floor Roxas took several deep breaths then lossed a mighty roar of victory! The prophet and the organization was dead! Cloud nodded in aprroval then watched as Barret and Zuko brought their fallen comrades into the pelican. The prophet was dead but at a high price.

Suddenly there came a great laughing! The laughing of Davy Jones! Laughing in triamuph! Barret gunned the pelican into the air as seven massive tentacels shot into the air! Cloud grabbed onto the pelican's landing gear! Roxas grabbed his leg while Ranger, Chibi, David, and Stephen grabbed on to Roxas's legs!

Davy Jones however smashed the pelican with his tentacls and the spartans and nobody fell back down onto the platform! Cloud and Roxas scrambled to their feet raising their weapons!

Davy Jones: Now the gate has been unlatched! Headstones pushed aside! Corpses shifted to offer room! A fate you must abide!

Roxas gritted his teeth.

Roxas: We trade one villan for another.

Then the tentacels retracked and two combat forms attacked!

Barret: I can barely keep hold of her Cloud! There's no way I can pick you up! Head back to the lift find a way down!

The Spartans ran for it fighting their way down the hall! Very soon Ranger and Stephen had to dump their sniper rifles for pistols and shot guns! As they entered the second room Cloud's helmet rang! Once again Areith appeared.

Areith: I'm a theif. But I keep what I steal.

Cloud shook it off and pressed on! Sentinals joined the fight and bought the spartans the time they needed to get to the lift! Chibi slamed her fist into its control panel! Nothing happened.

Chibi: The lift won't start sir!

Cloud then noticed a strange blue light flickering at a chute.

Cloud: Down we go!

He jumped into it and the others followed! They fell down like two floors then hit the floor. Cloud land standing but the others were in a heap. Then he noticed what looked like arieth fliting acroos the room. Roxas pulled himself out of the pile.

Roxas: What do you see?

They made their way down thee hall and to a control panel. Cloud pressed down on it. The wall infront of them broke away to reveal a massive cloud of mist. Then slowly out of the mists it rose. Silent and majestic like the coming of great power or in this case a great horror. Ranger, Chibi, David, and Stephen all had jaw drops. As Halo rose out of the mists. It was battered and looked only mostly completed but it was still halo.

Roxas: A replacement. For the ring you destroyed.

Cloud glance over his shoulder at a pulsing blue light.

Cloud: When did you know?

Dojo came out of hiding.

Dojo: Just now. But I had my hopes.

He floated over to them a worried look on his face.

Dojo: What will you do?

Cloud: Light it.

Ranger/Chibi/David/Stephen: What!

Dojo: Then we are agreed! A tactical pulse will completely eradicate the local infestation. I will personally over see the final preperations!

He floated off to the ring. Roxas turned to Cloud.

Roxas: How will you light this...?

Then they all spotted the crashed wreckage of the castle that never was.

Cloud: Areith.

* * *

Ranger24: And that is where we end the chapter. Next time Cloud attempts a rescue mission. The organization is defeated, but the jellyfish have almost over run the ark! Can Cloud stop this plauge with Halo's fire? Read and reveiw! 


	23. Chapter 22: Areith

Ranger24: I'm slipping one whole mission into one chapter! I haven't done this since the beginning of the story.

* * *

Chapter 22: Areith.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A lone banshees soared towards the smoldering wreckage of the castle that never was. On board was Cloud he had opted to go alone. That and they only had one banshee spare. He entered through a gaping hole in the side of the hull and entered the city. The once purple and grey walls and floors were now covered in jelly fish gunk and puss. He flew towards a platform and landed. He clambered out and lifted his assault rifle.

Barret: I'll round up our survivors and fall back to the _dawn_. The Arbiter will do the same with the nobodies. Areith is in there somewhere.

Cloud jumped down a small hole in the floor and entered into a massive chamber. His armored boots sunk an inch into the ground. He glanced about here and there were clear signs of an attempt by urks to retake the city. Several urks lay slain uninfected. But Cloud had a feeling that as soon as his presence became known he would be in serious trouble. He took his first few steps forward into the hive.

He passed through several chambers meeting no resistance. Then it happened. His helmet rang and everything went deathly green!

Davy Jones: _Child of my enemy why have you come? I offer no forgiveness, the fathers sins pass to his son! _

Then the fight began! Infection forms came from all directions and infected the corpses! All hell broke loose and Cloud was forced into a run and gun battle! He fought his way out of the halls and into a massive chamber. Then again his helmet rang an image of Arieth appeared. She was crying in pain.

Then the fierce battle rejoined as cloud fought his way through the legions of jelly fish combat, carrier, and pure forms! When he finally reached the end of the chamber he was using a battle rifle and plasma rifle. He was exhausting ammo faster than he would've liked. If he didn't find Areith soon he would be fighting with his fists soon!

As he entered another hall his helmet rang again!

Davy Jones: _Of course you came for her. We exist together now. Two corpses in one grave. _

Then Cloud knew he was hearing things as Areith spoke.

Areith: A collection of lies, that's all I am. Stolen thoughts and memories.

Then his helmet rang again!

Davy Jones: _And yet, perhaps a part of her remains. _

Then he laughed slowly the laugh became more feminine?

Cloud shook off the disorientation and pushed onward! Fighting with all his strength and courage as more of what he thought was Arieth's voice spoke. As he entered a large chamber that still seemed uninfected despite the massive numbers of jellyfish her voice became clearer and with a chilling realization he recognized what she was saying. But it wasn't Areith who had spoken those words all of those years ago.

Areith: So you're names Cloud. It's very nice to meet you. So you like games? So do I.

Suddenly a combat form tackled him! He fell down onto a lower level and kicked it off! With it on the ground he fired at it with his weapon until it was a pile of tattered limbs. He stood there panting. The non stop fighting, the constant stress, it really took it out of him after a while since the battle of earth began he had almost non stop fighting. He had barely had more than a dozen hours of sleep in almost six months! Let alone food. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten a real meal that wasn't just an energy bar or half an MRE.

Then he noticed something. A holo pad. It sat against a pillar. Eagerly he rushed over to it and connected a few wires! A broken image of Arieth flashed into existence!

Areith: _It was the coins fault! I only wanted to make you strong! But now I see. I'm sorry._

Then it vanished. Cloud cursed and slammed his fist into the holo tank. Areith had to be in some kind of closed system or something meaning he had to find it and activate it to retrieve her. And that might take hours. And time was not on his side.

Gathering what weapons and ammunition he had left the chamber pressing on deeper and deeper into this hell hole! All the while being attacked by jellyfish and bombarded by nausea inducing telepathic communications from Davy Jones! Barely stopping his struggle for more than a minute.

As he fought his way through a gauntlet he found himself a flamethrower with which he began to burn a path through the gauntlet! Fire scorched the tank forms while he used a captured carbine to knock down the ranged forms! But when the combat forms charged he went for an energy sword he'd found.

As he made his way along a passage with a few carrier forms his helmet rang again. This time Areith's voice seemed somehow blended with that of Davy Jones.

Areith: _I have walked to the edge of the abyss; I have seen the future and know your doom!_

Davy Jones: _You will show me what she hides or I shall feast on your bones!_

He forced his way into a spiraling chamber and it happened again!

Arieth: _There will be no more anger, no more sadness, no more envy!_

Davy Jones: _Submit! End her torment and my own!_

The room was filled with ranged forms that showered him in spikes! However by remaining in constant motion he was able to get up close enough to kill them quickly with the energy sword. On the ground he found an active camouflage. As he made his way through another door he switched it on.

He was in what appeared to be one of the castles reactors. All about the massive pillars were jelly fish whom had made a bridge of the strange gunk with which they had covered the cities walls. He rushed as quickly as he could across the room before his camouflage failed! The jellyfish roared and charged him! He rushed as fast as he could to the safety of the opposite side of the room before he slipped into a hallway.

His helmet rang and Areith appeared again her face expressionless and voice monotonic.

Areith: _UTSC AI 4327-839482, I am a monument to all of your sins._

Cloud rushed through the door at the end of the hall. He entered a darkened chamber. It was light only by a strange blue dome field on a covenant large holotank. He walked forward cautious of the darkness fearing what might hide in its shadows. Then flickers of blue shot across his visor. HE glanced at the dome. He took a few steps closer to it and the flickers increased.

Cloud: Areith.

He tried to touch the force field but a jolt of electricity shook him to his core! He took a step back brought up the carbine and smashed it against the field! It shuddered but held! He struck again! Cracks began to spread across its surface! Then with one last mighty effort he smashed the weapon as hard as he could against the force field! It shattered and the light dimmed.

Areith: You found me.

She was in the fetal position "lying" on the surface of the holotank. She looked like she'd been through hell and back the back through hell a second time.

Areith: But so much of me is wrong. Out of place.

Cloud stooped down to her level.

Cloud: You know me. When I make a promise…?

Areith glanced up getting out of the fetal position.

Areith: You keep it. I do know how to pick 'em.

Cloud smiled behind his helmet.

Cloud: Lucky me. Do you still have it?

Areith got to her feet then held out her hand.

Areith: The activation index from the first halo ring.

A holographic image of the index appeared over her open palm. Back on the first halo to stop Cloud from activating it she had downloaded all of the index's data and then deleted the original leaving her with all the data and complete control over the index. She smirked.

Areith: A little souvenir I held onto. Just incase.

Then she glanced towards the door.

Areith: Got an escape plan?

Cloud pulled the AI chip out of the back of his helmet.

Cloud: Thought I'd try shooting my way out. Mix things up a little.

Areith sighed and transferred herself into the chip. Cloud slip it home back into its slot and felt a familiar rush as if mercury was being poured into his skull then warming rapidly. Areith spoke in a slightly haggard but some what amused voice.

Areith: Just keep your head down. There's two of us in here now.

Cloud grinned and picked up his carbine and made his way to the door. Just as he entered the hall however he heard a mighty roar!

Davy Jones: _Now I see! Her secret is revealed!_

Cloud: Crap.

He rushed back into the reactor chamber and Areith finally resumed her usual manner of what she did. Come up with a plan to stall the enemy.

Areith: We need to buy some time. This reactor, start a chain reaction. Destroy the Castle that never was!

Cloud: Reminds me of the Toon.

Areith: So what have you been up to while I've been gone?

Cloud: Oh the usual, kicking ass, blowing stuff up, trying desperately to stop an entire speicies from becoming extinct.

Areith: Just another day at the office.

Cloud quickly found a reactor control switch and Areith took care of the rest. Instantly a protective barrier around the reactor towers fell away revealing very vulnerable plasma coils.

Areith: Just like the Toon's reactors.

Cloud right.

Cloud quickly armed two spikers and stuck them to two of the reactors! As they exploded several jellyfish combat forms attacked trying to halt the destruction of their hive! However they were no match for a Spartan. When they were all dead Cloud primed and threw his last plasma grenade destroying the last plasma coil!

There was mighty roar and claxons blared the alarm!

Areith: You heard it Cloud lets get out of here!

Cloud rushed to the door he had come through only to find it blocked!

Cloud: Damn!

Areith: An explosion blew a hole in the floor to an adjacent chambers go!

Areith marked it with a nav point and Cloud rushed through the door and jumped down into the hole he was confronted by a combat form with a battle rifle but Cloud easily defeated his attacker! Grabbing the fallen weapon he ran for! There had to be something he could use to escape! A banshee, a phantom, even an old spirit drop ship would do! As he rushed toward one of the first large chambers Areith spoke.

Areith: I've got friendly contacts on long range sensors! Who would be crazy enough to come in here?

Cloud grinned.

Cloud: I think I know.

He rushed into the chamber to hear the fierce clamor of battle! Ranger, Chibi, David, and Stephen were forcing the jellyfish back with rocket launchers, shot guns, assault rifles, and smgs! But what was most surprising was a certain nobody using a flamethrower!

Ranger: Good to see ya' sir!

Areith seemed surprised however to see Roxas.

Arieth: You guys made nice? What else have you been doing while I was gone?

Cloud: I'll tell you later!

Roxas: Do you have your construct?

Cloud: Yes!

David: Okay fall back everyone!

Cloud followed his back up, to his great surprise, a pelican drop ship. Its left engine pod looked badly damaged and its landing gear was covered with jelly fish gunk but it looked like it might just be able to fly.

They rushed aboard and sealed the aft hatch! Cloud quickly plugged Areith into the drop ships controls.

Areith: Hang on this is going to be a little rough!

The pelican lifted into the air as several tentacles snaked their around the ship. David however opened the back hatch and fired his shot gun! The tentacles retreated.

David: NO HITCH HIKERS!

He slammed the hatch shut as the pelican shot away from the wreckage of the castle that never. No one cared to watch or look back as the Castle vanished in a massive nuclear fire ball. They had more important things to worry about. The fight still wasn't finished.

* * *

Ranger24: And that's the end of the chapter. The end is near. The final mission is at hand. It is time for all of the mystery to be solved, all of the questions answered, and the end of this fanfic. Read and review. Next time it's the final battle on halo. 


	24. Chapter 23: Halo

Ranger24: Sorry about the delay but I was finishing up LOTR and Fcat happened. Real pain in the ass but here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23: Halo

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The lone pelican flew out of the Arks atmosphere moving with all speed towards Halo which was now hovering majestically over the Ark. As they flew past the battered carrier shadow of intent the ship hailed them.

Axel: _We are aboard. Toons and Nobodies. Will you not come with us brother?_

Roxas: _No this is our fight. And I will see it finished._

As they flew towards Halo Chibi brought Areith up to speed on recent events. As they closed in on the ring the dawn hailed them.

Areith: Barret do you have the frigate?

Barret: _Yes ma'me, I'll land her as close to the control room as I can._

Areith: Safe is better than close sergeant major.

Barret: _Roger that. And ma'me. It's good to have you back._

Areith smiled then watched as the pelican finally made its way down into a small canyon less then a click away from the control center. Cloud, Roxas, Chibi, Ranger, David, and Stephen climbed out of the pelican. It was snowing and exactly as Cloud remember halo.

Areith: Halo, it's so new, unfinished. I'm not sure what will happen when we fire it.

Roxas tossed Cloud an assault rifle.

Cloud: We'll head for the portal and we'll all go home.

Everyone yanked every weapon they could find in the pelican. Chibi grabbed a shotgun, David picked up a battle rifle, Stephen grabbed two Smgs, and Ranger grabbed… a rocket launcher?

Ranger: Anti jellyfish sniper rifle.

Roxas was using a plasma rifles and his keyblades. 

Cloud: Ranger, grab a side arm. Everyone else grab some rocket launchers. 

Ranger sighed and strapped a pair of M6G magnums. Everyone else grabbed rocket launchers. Finally fully equipped the small force moved along the rugged terrain of the ring world making its way down into a cave. After several minutes they arrived in a very familiar looking valley, to Cloud at least. 

It was the massive valley before the control centers ziggurat. Cloud sighed remembering all the trouble he and fire team zulu went through to reach this place. Ranger tried to whistle but couldn't so David did it for him.

Ranger: That's one big tower, thing.

Then massive boulders hit the ground! Out of them burst dozens of jelly fish!

Davy Jones: DID YOU THINK WE'RE DEFEATED?

Areith: Jelly fish dispersal pods! Control rooms at the top of that tower, Cloud go!

Cloud: Rip 'em up Spartans!

The Spartans and Roxas brought their weapons the bare and opened up on the jelly fish now swarming towards them! Rockets sent combat forms sailing through the air! With a minute of heavy fire they were clear. 

Areith: More dispersal pods coming fast! Make your way up the right side of the pyramid! That should get you to the next floor!

Cloud: Roger that! Spartans move!

They team rushed up along the slope weapons ready! With in minutes they were on the tower but almost out of rockets. The snow was strewn with the bodies of slain combat forms but now on the tower pure forms joined the fight! 

Ranged forms kept them pinned for up to a minute sometimes while tank forms were barely slowed in the charges! Rockets were rapidly expended and the Spartans went for other weapons which were plentiful and varying in type.

Then as they rounded the apex of the pyramids first level a beam of red light shot down destroying many jelly fish warriors. 

Barret: _Don't worry Cloud we've got you covered!_

Barret was on a ledge parallel to the pyramid, Zuko was using a flamethrower to keep back any jelly fish that flanked them. 

Barret: _Jelly fish are crawling all over that tower, watch yourself._

Cloud: Acknowledged.

The pushed on avoiding the constant blasts of burning red energy. On the second of the three levels Sentinals arrived to provide support. Finally they reached the top of the pyramid. Barret and Zuko were on a cliff ledge over looking the top level.

Barret: _Spark, you in there? Open the damn door!_

Dojo: _I would be happy to just as soon as you remove all jelly fish from the area, protocol…_

Barret: _Yeah, yeah, shut up you floating lizard._

Areith: Was moniter? You didn't tell me he was here.

Cloud: He's one of those things that's been going on since we lost track of you.

Areith: Well we are finally doing what he wanted.

Cloud: Spartans, take defensive positions, break 'em up hold them on all sides!

The Spartans fanned out and Roxas wiped out his keyblades.

Roxas: We stand together?

Cloud: We stand.

Then the jelly fish charged and lunged up to assault the heros/heroine! Cloud and Roxas held the center while the Chibi, Ranger, David, and Stephen fought it out with the combat forms! The battle raged on and very soon the pyramid was a pile of rotting corpses!

Davy Jones: I've annihilated fleets of thousands! Consumed a galaxy of flesh and mind and bone!

Ranger: F#$k you!

After two minutes of furious battle the pyramid fell silent. 

Barret: Okay open up the coast is clear!

Areith: _Not for long, I'm detecting more dispersal pods enroute. They'll be hitting any minute._

Barret: Chief, Arbiter lets move.

The door open and the strike team poured into the ante chamber to the control center. When the reached the end of the hall Cloud's helmet rang again! 

Davy Jones: Do I take life or give it? Who is victim? And who is at fault?

Areith: It's trying to rebuild itself on this ring!

Ranger came to a halt.

Ranger: Sir permition to hold the jelly fish here?

Cloud: No way. Not on your own.

Chibi: I'll help him.

David: Me to.

Stephen: Ditto.

Ditto jumps up Ranger shoots it.

Ranger: Damn thing.

Cloud gazed on his team torn between wanting to make sure they were okay and the need to slow the jelly fish down.

Cloud: Permtion granted.

He took a step forward.

Cloud: Spartans.

He glanced over his shoulder.

Cloud: Give 'em hell.

Then he, Roxas, Barret, and Zuko rushed on deeper into the control center.

Ranger hefted his assault rifle.

Ranger: Well this is it.

David: It's been fun guys.

Chibi: GG.

Stephen: Seems like losing is a lot easier than winning.

Ranger: Don't say that.

Stephen: Why? Seems to me we're fighting a losing battle now.

Ranger: If Cloud lights the ring and we die, we still win. We have to at least try to make it so.

Then the howls of the jelly fish came from the entrance. Ranger but his hand forward.

Ranger: This is where we hold them.

David stuck his hand on top of Ranger's.

David: This is where we stand.

Chibi put her hand on David's.

Chibi: This is where we fight.

Stephen put his hand on Chibi's.

Stephen: This where they die.

Then they broke apart and the jelly fish charged into the ante chamber! The Spartans opened up with a full auto burst of weapons fire! The jelly fish cried out in pain as bullets ripped into their undead flesh! Several fell but the rest surged on! 

The Spartans began to move back weapons still firing! Soon they hit the wall and scattered! The battle turned chaotic with grenades flying every where! The Spartans melee, shot, stabbed, stuck, punched, kicked, and threw the enemies around trying to buy the time needed! 

* * *

Ranger24: Can we hold long enough for Cloud to activate halo? But at what price will this victory come? Read and review!


	25. Chapter 24: The way the world ends

Ranger24: This is it. The final chapter of intense violence! 

* * *

Chapter 24: The way the world ends.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Cloud, Roxas, Barret, and Zuko faned out as the door to the control center opened. It was exactly as Cloud remembered big, open, and very easy to fall from. Barret lowere his Spartan laser. 

Areith: Yank me Cloud.

He glanced at Barret.

Barret: I'm not going to lose her to.

Cloud nodded and removed Areith's chip from the back of his head. Then the sounds of battle became louder and Roxas raised his carbine. Barret took Areith's chip and started down the long glass bridge to the control panel. As he did Dojo floated down to him.

Dojo: Wonderful news! The installation is almost complete!

Barret: Terrific.

Dojo: Yes isn't it.

Cloud had a funny feeling about the tone of Dojo's voice. Barret set his Spartan laser down at the control panel.

Dojo: I have begun my simulations. No garuntees but the instillation should be ready to fire in just a few more days.

Barret who was really not in a good mood snapped at the little lizard.

Barret: We don't have a few more days! We don't even have a few more hours!

Dojo: But-But a premature firing could destroy the ark!

Barret: Deal with it.

Dojo's eyes glowed red.

Dojo: It would destroy this instillation…

Suddenly fire shot from Dojo's mouth and struch Barret it the chest bruning through his ballistic mesh! Barret cried out in agony as he collapsed to the floor! Cloud rush forward to hel his friend but Dojo zapped him as well!

Dojo: Unacceptable! Unacceptable!

Zuko: Sergeant!

Dojo fire his laser at Zuko but Roxas dove infront of him letting his shields take the blast! The two of them were thrown against the wall and Dojo locked the doors shut! Cloud struggled to his feet but Dojo Zapped him again!

Dojo: Protocol demands action! I see now that helping you was wrong!

Cloud gasped for breath as Dojo's eyes turned back to blue.

Dojo: You are the reclaimer, child of my makers, inheriter of all of their legacy. You are forerunner!

Cloud looked up eyes widening behind his helmet. Dojo's eye's flared red!

Dojo: But this ring is mine!

Meanwhile with the authors…

Things were not going well! The jelly fish were forcing them back with supior numbers! The Spartans were running short on ammo and grenades! David was grappling with a combat form that was trying to wrap its tentacals around his neck! Ranger was using a knife to cut away at a web of tentacals that had latched onto him! Chibi was trying her best to fight close quarter's but the techinacin in pink was having more than a little trouble! Stephen was using his empty smgs as clubs! 

Ranger: This isn't good!

Then a dozen sentials came out of a porthole weapons charging! 

Chibi: Sentenals!

David: All right the cavalries arrived!

But the sentials then fired on everything even the Spartans!

Ranger: A f#k!

Stephen: The moniter must have gone rouge!

Back in the control room! Cloud was trying his best to surivive the waves of fire Dojo sent at him! His assault rifle was almost useless against Dojo's forerunner armor plating! 

Dojo: You do not deserve this ring! 

Cloud: Shut the hell up!

Back in the halls things were getting worse and worse! More sentianls were attacking! The Spartans were now under attack from all sides! It was pandumonum! 

Chibi: We need a plan now!

Ranger: Your turn!

Chibi: Okay plan! Fall back to a supioror position!

In basic, run the hell away! That was exactly what they did they were now merely a door away from the control room antechamber! 

Back inside the control center Cloud was backed up against the wall from all the attacks Dojo had been throwing at him!

Dojo: I have kept it safe it is mine!

Barret: Not for long.

Dojo whirled around only to be hit full in the face with a blast of Spartan laser! He was sent flying against a wall and went sliding down the wall. Cloud rushed over to Barret who had used the Spartan laser to prop himself up.

Barret: Kick his ass.

Then Barret passed out. Cloud cursed Barret's wound was preety bad, the skin under his armor had been burned away! Cloud grabbed the fallen Spartan laser.

Back outside things were really ugly! David was being crushed under the foot of a tank form! Ranger tackled the bastarded and helped his comerade to his feet! Sentinals gunned away at them but Chibi fired away with a pair of plasma rifles!

Ranger: Can't keep this up for much longer!

Stephen: Don't give up! Fight to the bitter end!

Ranger grabbed an assault rifles from the ground and fired all 32 rounds into a combat form! 

Back in the control center Dojo flew up to face Cloud seathing with anger! His armor was cracked from the laser blast. 

Dojo: Reclaimer do you want to blind me! You will pay!

Cloud was standing by his fallen commerade. Then he turned around and pulled out the laser. 

Cloud: Say hello to my little friend you bastard.

Dojo: Oh shit.

Cloud fired and blasted the little turd! Dojo was sent flying through the air! Dojo's armor was breaking apart! Dojo was reading to counter but Cloud fired at the little asshole! He screamed as his armor failed entirely! Dojo was shuddering all over! Then Cloud fired one last shot and gutted Dojo nose to tail! Dojo cried out and then exploded into tiny showers of molten metal. Dojo was gone, finished.

Cloud set the Spartan laser down then rushed to Barret. He was curled in the fetal position. Cloud turned him over. Barret was gasping for breath. Barret's eyes flickered open.

Cloud: I'm going to get you out of here.

Barret shook his head.

Barret: No… No you're not.

Barret he coughed blood splattering his armor. He set hand in Cloud's left hand. In his hand was Areith's chip.

Barret: Don… Don't let her go. Don't ever let here go. 

Barret coughed again, his mouth had blood covering his mouth. Barret removed from his hand from Cloud's.

Barret: Send me out, with a bang.

Then his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, his breathing stilled. Barret was gone. Cloud shut his eyes slowly. Then he stood up silently and walked over to the control panel. He put his hand out and Areith's hologram leapt onto the panel. She glanced at him voice soft.

Areith: Cloud, I'm so sorry.

Areith put her hand out and several things flicked into motion. Areith jumped back into the chip. Cloud slapped the chip back into place. Then he stood up straight and light gathering behind him then it flashed up towards the roof. Then everything started to fall apart! The roof supports began to fall and one hit the walkway!

Cloud ran for it as the door opened Roxas and Zuko stood there, Cloud ran straight across the walkway and into the ante chamber. Zuko was silent, but Roxas put his hand on Cloud's shoulder. 

Roxas: I am sorry Spartan, but come. 

Cloud: Its Zuko I'm worried about…

Then Ranger, Chibi, David, and Stephen ran around the corner pursued by a group of jelly fish combat and infection forms storm after them! With empty weapons in hand.

Cloud: Come on!

Cloud and Roxas attacked quickly wiping out the combat and infection forms. Both off them quickly wiped out the attackers. Ranger, Chibi, Stephen, and David grabbed fallen plasma rifles. 

David: Sir wheres…

Then he glanced at Zuko.

Chibi: Oh no.

Cloud: Come on. We've only got a little bit of time to escape halo is armed, primed, and firing!

Stephen: But we'll never make it back to the pelican in time!

Ranger: We still have to try!

The last of the strike team ran for it, straight out of the control center! The ledge on which Barret and Zuko had come to the rescue on had collapsed. Ranger glance over the side of the pyramid and cursed.

Ranger: They've got the lower level buried! We're trapped!

Roxas glanced off into the distance. 

Roxas: Do not fear. Even in death your sergeant aids us.

Then they all looked off to where Roxas was looking and saw the frigate The Forward Dawn! 

Areith: Of course! The frigate! We still have a chance!

Cloud turned to Zuko.

Cloud: Did you bring any vehicles?

Zuko nodded.

Cloud: Okay lets move! 

They rushed up the slope gunning down any hostile forces as quickly as possible soon they arrived at a door and they poured in ignoring the furious battle between jelly fish and sentinels! Then they made their way up a ramp and Cloud's helmet rang!

Davy Jones: So it starts again. Confinment for a sentence I never earned. 

They ran up the slopes destroying the jelly fish infection forms infront of them. They rushed out another door and were in the open air. Before them were two warthogs, a mongoose, and a lot of bodies. All of them were marines, three of them, one infected. 

Areith: There! Come on Spartans go go go!

Cloud, Roxas, and Zuko clambered into the first warthog, Chibi, David and Stephen into the second, and Ranger grabbed the mongoose. They gunned the engines and drove straight onto the unfinished sections of halo's surface which were covered by massive square plates and round abouts that were probably meant to be hills. As they approached the first of these Cloud cursed. This wouldn't be a cake walk. The entire ring must be nearly over run by jelly fish!

Cloud: This is going to get a little bumpy. 

The small group of vehicles rolled over the waves of jelly fish and across opens patrolled by sentinels. Warthog chain guns easily downed the floating pains in the ass.

Ranger: This is almost to…

Suddenly a panel on his left dropped down into a pit of fire!

Ranger: Never mind!

Areith: Halo is charging up, 30 charged!

Cloud: Put the petal to the metal people!

The engines roared as they flew through a passage in a cliff! Sentinals and jelly fish who fighting there barely noticed three large green blurs go past them! They drove out onto another stretch of platues to another round about this one with pure forms! Cloud had to swerve every thrity seconds to avoid the swings of the club like arms of the tank forms! Then back onto another platue!

Areith: 70 charged! Halo is falling apart!

Cloud pressed so hard on the gas pedal it nearly broke off! They approached a mixed round about which was just as dangerous as the preivious after braving its perils they roared out in toward seconds before the roundabout collapsed! They drove past another group of sentinels and then through a narrow passage filled with combat forms raining fuel rod gun fire down on them! Then after several near misses, two near full warthog explosions, and Ranger's Mongoose going air borne for thirty seconds they made it out into the open with sheets of metalo collapsing all about them!

Areith: 90 Cloud! Firing sequence initiated!

They roared up and down treacherous slopes and around sharp turns then they could see it! The dawn straight ahead! They gunned it straight down the way ignoring all hostiles ihn their way! The aft hanger was wide open!

Areith: Gun it Cloud! Floor it! Right into the hanger! 

Then they were airborne sailing towards the dawns open hanger! Then they came tumbling down inside! Roxas struggled to his feet then leapt out of the way as a scorpion tank offset by the weight that had just buffeted the ship sent it grinding forward. He glanced at cloud who was at the far end of the Hanger.

Cloud: Get the bridge! I'll install Areith!

Every nodded and they rushed out of the hanger at top speed! Cloud rushed to the hanger door control computer and slapped Areith into the ships control! She install appeared on the holo tank!

Areith: Hang on!

The engines roared to life and the lifed into the air, screaming away from halo! Crates of supplies were sucked out as the ship went verticall and the hanger depreasureized! Cloud grabbed onto the computer! But one of the warthogs clipped his shoulders! He hit the floor trying to catch his grip! In desperation he punched his armored fist into the metal grating After several tense seconds he finally caught a good grip! 

Areith: Cloud!

Cloud looked up then covered his head as the tank flew past his head and out into space! Meanwhile on the bridge Roxas leapt into the captains chair, Ranger got on navigation, Chibi on ops, David coms, and Stehen weapons. The ship was heading straight into the portal Zuko secured himself to an observation chair. 

Ranger: Taking control now.

Chibi: Pushing reactors to 130.

Back in the hanger Cloud pulled himself up behind the hanger computer and pulled Areith's chip out of the computer and inserted it into his helmet.

Areith: If we don't make it…

Cloud: We'll make it.

Inside his head Areith smiled.

Areith: It's been an honor serving with you Cloud.

Cloud sighed and leaned back as a white light flashed over them.

* * *

Ranger24: OH GOD! Did we make it? Find out next time in the conclusion of Halo 3 a cartoon parody! Read and review!


	26. Chapter 25: The barren hill

Chapter 26: The barren hill.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Admiral Lord Brain Griffon pulled his naval cap of his head. He was standing on a metal platform. In front of him were several dozen people, news camera drones, and special guests.

Brain: For us the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us not forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. 

Flashback.

A large metal something was falling into earths Atmosphere.

Brain: For their sacrifice required courage beyond that of other men.

Two marines watched as it crashed into the ocean and two pelicans flew off.

Brain: Sacrifice, and a belief that our fight, their fight, was worth winning. 

At the crash site Roxas and the battered Spartans scrambled onto rescue rafts. Roxas with a very dazed expression.

End flashback.

Roxas stood before the memorial, behind him David, Chibi, Ranger, Stehpen, and Zuko. On the four Spartans chests were enough medals to blow up a metal detector and a rainbow of over one hundred campaign ribbons. Zuko's had fewer but a respectable amount. The colonial cross, the silver star, two purple hearts, five campaign ribbons. But Cloud was no where to be seen.

Brain: As we begin to rebuild this hill side will remain barren. A memorial to hero's fallen. They ennoble all of us. And they shall not be forgotten.

He replaced his cape and saluted.

Sergeat Motto: Present arms! 

Yugi, Church, Caboose, Tucker, Joey, Tristan, and Jacobs raised their battle rifles to shoulder position and fired the first seven of twenty one shots. Each one reverberated around the silent savanna, the barren pit of the arks portal, the silent rubble of voi and new Mombassa, and the wreckage of the two downed urk cruisers. The second volley rang out, clear as a bell. Then finally the last volley was loosed and all was silent. The last shots of the war had just been fired. 

Roxas walked up to the stage on it was a large sheet of metal taken from the hull of the forward unto dawn. At its base were dozens of photos, medals, and flowers. He instantly spotted three he recognized. June, Barret and Neji all three had received a post humonus legion of honor medal. The highest medal the UTSC had. Brain folded his hands behind his back.

Brain: I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. 

He sighed.

Brain: I can't forgive you. But you have my thanks.

He held out his hand which Roxas grasped and shook. They both glanced at the memorial Brain feeling there was one picture missing.

Brain: Hard to believe he's dead.

Roxas glanced over to a waiting phantom drop ship.

Roxas: Were it so easy.

He walked over to the Spartans who gave him short nodes they were taking the last loss of the war rather hard. 

Roxas: Take care.

Then he climbed into the phantom and it flew off to the waiting and repaired shadow of intent. On the bridge of the carrier Axel stood staring at a holographic projection of the earth. Roxas put his hand on his shoulder.

Axel: Things look different. Without the prophets lies to blind us.

He sighed.

Axel: But I would like to see our own world again. To know it is safe.

Roxas grinned. 

Roxas: Fear not. For we have made it safe.

Roxas then made his way to the commander's chair.

Axel: By your word Arbiter.

Roxas climbed into the hover chair again the admiral of the great fleet of the nobodies.

Roxas: Take us home!

The ship lifted away. As it did the area around the monument was cleared. The only ones left were the Spartans. Ranger sighed.

Ranger: We'll get into trouble for this.

Chibi: It has to be done.

David: Come on.

Stephen: I've got the chisel. 

They walked up to the monument, selected an open spot, and chiseled in four lines. Then they saluted and walked away. Scratched into the plate were three symbols. Three numerals. One code. An undying honor. 

117.

* * *

Ranger24: So that's the end of the main story. Stay tuned for the credits, epilogue, and my own story thus far. Read and review! 


	27. Credits

Ranger24: Hi everyone. I'm Ranger24 author of this fanfic and the previous installments of this series Halo: a cartoon parody and Halo 2 Rewritten. But even though I'm the guy who has spent since last april writing these stories the real credit mostly belong to others. So here is my thank you to them. 

* * *

Credits

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cast:

Steve Burton as Cloud

Mena Suvari as Areith

Beau Billingslea as Barret

Jesse McCartney as Roxas

Quinton Flynn as Axel

Seth MacFarlane as Brian Griffen

Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee

Wally Wingert as Rufus Shinra

(Couldn't find him on wikipedia) as Dojo

Bill Nighy as Davy Jones and the Kracken

Crew:

Director

Ranger24

Writer

Rannger24

Scenario author

Ranger24

Production Managers

Ranger24

Darren Mathis

Casting Directors

Ranger24

David

Audio Director

David

Costume design

Chibi Skitty Donna

Combat coordination

Ranger24

Seth Neham

Stunt Driving instructors

Chibi Skitty Dona

Darren Mathis

Set design

David

Chibi Skitty Dona

Ranger24

Weapon design

Sten Neham

Darren Mathis

Pryo Techniques

Axel, Deidara, and Itachi.

And now the personal thank you section.

Thank you Bungie for making such a kick ass game. To day the xbox 360 tomorrow the world!

Thank you for giving me a place to share my love of halo with others.

Thank you Rooster teeth for making such a great machinama that you guys got legal rights to make your series and get cameo appearances in the third game.

Thank you to Kingdom-hearts-Nintendo for reviewing the first chapter of this series.

Thank you David and Darren Mathis for being here from the cryo chamber of the pillar of autumn to the cryo chamber of the forward unto dawn.

Thank you Chibi Skitty Dona for always reviewing with great respect.

Thank you Evil Sound Ninja for the insanity, and creepy insight, that helps keep this series a float, and for quoting story number one.

Thank you Dark Magicainmon, you might have only started reviewing during halo 3 but I appreciate the respect of a long term author. 

Thank you Seth Neham you may not always review but you're always here in spirit.

Thank you to my dad for helping me set up my account on this site.

Thank you to my annoying younger brother John. You told dad about my wish to be on this site when I didn't have the guts. 

Thank you to the characters of my story for putting up with all of the extremely painful crap they have to do for the sake of the story.

Thank you to Eric Nylund, Willam C. Deitz, and Joseph Staten for literally writing the books on halo. 

And for all of those I couldn't remember to thank. I thank you for your time. 

Ranger24: I hope you have enjoyed this story and will also enjoy my other stories such as Naruto, Lord of the rings, and Akutski vs Organization 13. This is Ranger24 signing off. Remember: Believe and you will achieve. 

Status: Fight finished.


	28. Epolouge: The Hushed Casket

Epolouge: Hushed casket.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Areith: Cloud! Can you here me?

Cloud's helmet lights flickered on. He was free floating in the halls of the dawn. His bones ached and his muscles were sore but he began to pull himself along the inside of the ship. He still had an hour of air in his air tanks and his suit was not breached.

Cloud: What happened?

Areith: I'm not sure. When halo fired it shook itself to pieces. Did a number on the ark, the portal couldn't sustain itself, we made it through just as it collapsed.

Then Cloud stopped. The ship was sheared in half metal support had been sliced away by the force of the collapsing forerunner portal.

Areith: Well, some of us made it. 

Cloud floated back through the ship, there was only one thing he could do. He was very soon approaching the chamber he was searching for, a place to rest until the time came. 

Areith: But you did it. Truth, the Organization, and the jelly fish. 

Cloud set her down on a pedastel. 

Areith: It's finished.

Cloud nodded.

Cloud: It's finished.

Then he set his assault rifle on a rack next to his objective. A cryo tube still carrying power. The ships reactor still generated power.

Areith: I'll drop a beacon, but it'll be a while before anyone finds us. Years even.

Cloud clambered into the pod and the door lowered to encase him.

Areith: I'll miss you.

Then the lid sealed shut and Cloud turned his head to face her even as the sedatives in the tube began to take effect. 

Cloud: Wake me. When you need me.

Then he was frozen. Areith sighed staring at his pod then got to work trying to find something to do until help arrived.

An unknown amount of time later the ship was moving towards an unknown world with a strange grey surface.

:THE END…

* * *

Ranger24: And that is the story. Halo 3 forever! Stay tuned for one last crunchy nugget. 


	29. An authorrs Halo

An Authors Halo.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Narrator: The story of Ranger24 fanfiction begins in small Swedish fishing village of askurdsund wher…

Seamus: Askurdsund? 

Record scratch.

Seamus: I'll shove me boot in your askurdsund! Here's how it really got started sweat and beautiful Rosemont Minnesota! Back when pokemons anime was still good and digimon was just taking some territory.

Seamus appears with his usual "bite me in the ass" attitude. 

Ranger24: I guess I got started when the new star wars movies came out. You know episode one the phantom menace. I had the idea of cartoons in the movie but it didn't go anywhere and it wasn't a crossover. I really didn't get the idea of cartoons meeting up and do crazy stuff until kingdom hearts came out. I really got into it but I couldn't play it because I didn't have a play station. I was still on Nintendo 64. I started experimenting with cartoon crossovers in school projects. Didn't go so well but they were intresting. This was when lord of the rings and Star wars attack of the clones came out.

Seamus: 2001 Halo: Combat evolved!

Ranger24: When halo came out my brother got one of the first Xbox's and shortly after he started playing a freaked out during an explosion. I ran into the dinning room and hide for about an hour. That sort of led to my mom hiding our copy for about three years. 

Seamus: One move to indaina later. 

Ranger24: Ah yes Zionsville indaina. Aka Hell on earth! Trust me the people hated me, my grades were poor, self esteem low, and my willingness to escape and fanfiction grew but really didn't take shape until I wrote the Bridge Crew which has sadly been lost to time and moving vans.

Seamus: 2004 Halo 2 arrives!

Ranger24: Halo 2. Now that was something I enjoyed. By this time I was a decent gamer, Lord of the rings, medal of honor, star wars battle front, all great games but I really wanted another crack at halo. And as halo two approached I finally got a chance to play again. But I stort of stopped for three weeks after I saw what happened to captain Keyes. A side effect of not going to any scary movies. Shortly after I asked Santa for Halo 2 for Christmas and I went to town. At the same time I also got kingdom hearts chain of memories. After I read the novels, became a halo fan, became a fan of kingdom hearts, found red vs blue, I finally wrote my first story called the bridge crew staring me and a lot of cartoon characters. It was set during a war but in the end I lost the story and moved to florida in the summer of 2006.

Seamus: Florida, a new start.

Ranger24: After moving to flordia I finally got to google on my own computer. Through searching fanart I found quite by accident. In November. So I kept an eye on it for a few months until in aprail of 2007 my younger brother let it slip I wanted to join To my surprise, my dad actually helped me set up my account. Then I guess like bungie I was handed a manifesto of how to be a great writer!

Seamus: Step one: Create account.

Ranger24: I got my account Ranger24 and finally started writing. The name is a blend of my love of lord of the rings and the other is the day of my birth the 24 of apiral. However I made it cooler with the arm knife and the twilight powers. Problem no real back story until much later.

Seamus: Step two: Write a brand new story that has never been written.

Ranger24: Basicly halo. Bit rough at first. Spelling errors, low reviews, short chapters. You get the idea. It was fun though and rather funny. I just love screwing around with things. 

Flashback:

Mademe Foster: Were disengaged going to minimum safe distance.

Jack Spicer: Hey how long have you been flying?

Mademe Foster: I just got my liscense this morning!

Everyone gulped.

Shaggy: We're screwed are't we?

Homer: Yep.

Shaggy: Why did I ever join the marines?

Wilt: This is the marines? I thought it was the peace corps!

End flashback

Seamus: Step three: Accuire several loyal friends on the site.

Ranger24: That one is always in progress, but has been rather successful. For example David, Chibi, Evil Sound Ninja, DM, Darren Mathis you get the idea.

Seamus: Step four: Produce an awesome sqeul to the start up series!

Ranger24: Halo 2 which I had to do twice because of the orginals horrible failure. This one finally broke fifty reviews. And through it I meet Chibi and Evil Sound ninja. And I screwed around even more!

Flashback!

Suddenly there was a loud noise on the bridges roof.

Barret: You know for bricks they flew preety good.

June: Cloud, get inside and gear up. We're taking this fight to the surface.

Cloud: Watch where you're driving!

End flashback. 

Seamus: Step five: Create some awesome and humorous OCs. 

Ranger24: Basicly Seamus here, Rolo'mono, and a third one who is still on the drawing board. Seamus was actually the name of this little saint patricks day leprucanh that my family used to put out in front of our house.

Seamus: Wait. You named me after a saint patricks day decoration?

Ranger24: Yeah.

Seamus: This sucks! Well I bet Rolo'mono's even dumber.

Ranger24: I based Rolo'mono on three sources. One was the machinma character from the Codex, the elite commander known as the Praetor, Rolo's, and your average religious nut.

Seamus: Oh come on he gets based off a friging machinam star!

Ranger24: Hey your based off Lopez and Bender!

Seamus: Well some honor is restored. I'm based off a Mexican robot and a kelptomanic robot!

Ranger24: I've got another one planned but as I said, he's still in the works.

Seamus: Step 6: Spread influence to other area's of fanfiction.

Ranger24: Some of you may know my "Why humanity won the war story" and I am working on the "Secret diary of the Kyuubi". Both are comedy. 

Seamus: The final step, finish awesome trilogy with atleast over forty reviews for the final part.

Ranger24: And that segment is completed because of this story. I am however going ot do or am doing other triolgys. Such as Eragon, Lord of the rings, and my short comedy Akutski vs organization 13.

Seamus: All is isn't a bed of roses is it?

Ranger24: Yeah. I've had atleast three stories removed by the site and I think like six stories I've removed myself because I wasn't getting anything done on them or they weren't going anywhere fast. Such as 300, kotor, my orginal POTC, and a few others.

Seamus: So where to now?

Ranger24: Well for that I have this…

Coming soon to fanfiction dot net!

Both: Let's see how far we've come!

Akutski vs organization 13 season 3

Both: Let's see how far we'll go!

Eldest 

Both: Let's see how far we've come!

Lord of the rings: The two towers

Both: Let's see how far we'll go!

Crossover hearts: Chain of memories!

Both: Let's see how far we've come!

Crossover hearts: Breaking the barriers!

Both: Let's see how far we'll go.

Ranger24: This Ranger24, signing off. Until next time. 


End file.
